Survivor: Panem
by Crazy Packers Fan
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games are about to begin - but there's a twist! Instead of fighting for their lives, these tributes are going to be competing in the ancient reality show Survivor! And wait until they see who they're up against! 39 days, 18 tributes, 1 Survivor!
1. As Bad as Being Dead

**Survivor: Panem**

_(A/N: Please vote for your favorite characters in my profile poll!)_

Caesar Flickerman appears in the 74th Hunger Games arena wearing his sparkly blue jacket. He stands in front of the Cornucopia, with 18 starting platforms forming a half-circle around him.

"Welcome, welcome, everyone!" Caesar exclaims. "We are here at the start of our competition! Let's meet our tributes!"

9 of the players suddenly rise up from underground up onto their platforms. They all look around at each other, some of them totally shocked to see that there are so many empty platforms.

"Surprise, surprise!" Caesar announces. "Only 9 of you tributes this year will participate – the others of you have all been sent home! You will all be on one tribe – the Tributes Tribe! Let's meet our contestants!"

**Glimmer – District 1**

**Marvel – District 1**

**Clove – District 2**

**Cato – District 2**

**Foxface – District 5**

**Rue – District 11**

**Thresh – District 11**

**Katniss – District 12**

**Peeta – District 12**

"Now, you may be wondering who your opponents are… here they are!"

The 9 other contestants rise up on their platforms to view their opponents.

"Yes, these are all past victors of the Hunger Games – participating on the Victors Tribe! Let's meet them!"

**Cashmere – District 1**

**Gloss – District 1**

**Enobaria – District 2**

**Brutus – District 2**

**Wiress – District 3**

**Beetee – District 3**

**Mags – District 4**

**Finnick – District 4**

**Johanna – District 7**

"Now, you may be wondering why I am standing here, and why there aren't any swords. The reason is that you will not be killing each other this year!"

The players look around at each other in utter confusion.

"You are on two tribes, competing against each other in the ancient reality TV game of Survivor! We have revived it here for the 22nd century as Survivor: Panem! Now you will have to outwit, outplay and outlast each other to make it to the end to be the ultimate victor and win lots of money and food for yourself and your family. The losers will not die, but instead be compensated for their time out here. It is President Snow's great gift to everyone, that for one year we stop the bloodbaths and try out a different game!"

The contestants are so confused at this point, but they feel very relieved.

"Now, to begin this contest, you will all take off from your starting positions and race after whatever you can find in the Cornucopia. There will be no hurting of each other, only scrambling to get items. The weapons you find will not be used to kill each other, but rather to hunt for food for your tribe. Once you have collected as much as you can, grab the map with your tribe's name on it and head out to your new camp with your tribemates. Tributes, you'll go to the right of the Cornucopia. Victors, you'll head to the left. Survivors ready? Go!"

Immediately the players take off running toward the supplies. Cato and Glimmer get their hands on a machete and a bow and arrow. Katniss also finds a bow and arrow.

"Get that food!" Peeta yells.

He points in the direction of a box, which Marvel and Clove quickly pick up before Brutus and Enobaria can get over to it. Foxface scoops up a bunch of berries, with a label clearly reading "Non-Poisonous" on them.

"Hey, give me that!" Finnick shouts, as he grabs a fishing spear that Thresh also has his hands on.

Thresh and Finnick begin fighting for the spear, until Finnick finally pulls it away from him.

"Don't mess with us!" Finnick screams at Thresh. "We've actually won the Hunger Games before!"

Thresh steps away from Finnick with a bit of anger, but Rue's smiling face quickly gets his anger cooled off. He goes to help her collect some food.

"We got everything we can," Peeta tells the two of them. "Let's go."

After about 10 minutes of scrambling, each tribe has collected a fair amount of supplies and is headed off in the direction of their camp.

**(A/N: When a person's thoughts are in **_**italics**_**, it means that they are talking in a confessional, directly to the camera, away from the rest of the tribe, at a later time than it is actually shown.)**

**Episode 1**

**As Bad as Being Dead**

**Day 1**

**Tributes Tribe**

"We got a lot of stuff," Cato tells Glimmer as they arrive at their campsite. "This should be enough to keep us going for a long time."

"Why did they change the rules?" Clove complains. "I was looking forward to killing some people."

"Hey, cheer up," Peeta replies. "Aren't you happy you're going to live?"

"I was prepared to die," Clove retorts.

_"I want to win at all costs," Clove says. "I have never – for one moment, even – thought about anything but winning. All I wanted is to come home as the champion. And if I come home a loser, that's just as bad as being dead."_

Marvel starts a fire for the tribe, whose camp is up the hill from a stream of water. The tributes sit around the fire and introduce each other.

"I'm not familiar with you," Katniss tells the girl from District 5. "But you remind me of a fox."

Everyone laughs, including the girl. "I guess you can just call me 'Foxface,' then," she replies.

_"Foxface seems very mysterious," Katniss says. "I'd like to make an alliance with her, but I'm afraid that if I do, I'll end up with a knife stuck in my back."_

"So, how do you play this game, anyway?" Thresh asks.

"It's just like the Hunger Games, only instead of killing people, you vote for who you want to leave the game," Rue explains. "You make alliances, and if you're mean, you backstab people."

_"I wonder if the concept for the Hunger Games came from this Survivor show in any way," Peeta says. "If so, our ancestors have a lot of explaining to do."_

As the day goes on, Glimmer and Cato seem to be getting along very well, cuddling with each other and laughing at each other's jokes. Clove looks over at them with extreme jealousy.

_"This is when I wish I was allowed to kill," Clove says. "One throw of a knife – and that girl would be dead."_

_"I really like Cato," says Glimmer. "He seems to know exactly what to say – he's such a great guy. I'm so glad I don't have to kill him."_

**Victors Tribe**

The tribe arrives at their camp. They set down their supplies and take a look at their position – near a cave and streams of water. Almost immediately, Johanna begins ordering around the tribe.

"Okay, you electric people – you start making our shelter!" she yells at Beetee and Wiress. "You District 1 snobs – you make our fire!"

"And what are you going to do?" Gloss yells back at her.

"I'm going to make sure you're doing what you're supposed to be doing!" she screams.

_"This Johanna girl – it's hard for me to figure out how she won the Hunger Games before," Gloss says. "I can't reason why anyone would let her survive, with her attitude."_

The tribe begins to get their things together, but Johanna refuses to do any work. Instead, she stands over her tribemates and makes sure they are doing their jobs.

"Is that good enough for you?" Cashmere asks.

Johanna takes a closer look at the fire Cashmere has built.

"No, it's not!" she shouts. "Make it bigger! It's not like the other tribe's going to come over here and kill us!"

_"I'm not used to being ordered around like this," Cashmere says. "Johanna – she's going to be the first one killed – or, rather, voted out."_

After the tribe has put together their shelter, they huddle around the fire to discuss the game.

"I thought for sure we were on our way out here for another Hunger Games," Enobaria comments.

"Are you that brainless?" Johanna replies. "I knew from the very start we were in for some sort of surprise. In fact, I predicted we'd be playing a game in this style. I'm only surprised that they selected some of you to play."

Mags looks rather shocked by Johanna's comment, but the others simply shake their heads.

"I volunteered for this because I wanted to save someone's life," Mags states. "I wouldn't have come if I knew I were just playing for money."

"You mean you don't need any money?" Johanna asks. "Fine, I'll just take your prize money after the game is over!"

_"Seriously, how brainless can that old woman be?" Johanna wonders. "She says she doesn't care about winning. Well, in that case, what's the point of even playing? Get out of here and leave the real competitors to play!"_

"You know, this isn't much different from the original Hunger Games," Beetee comments. "It's going to take strategy, physical skill, and getting people to like you."

"The only difference is that no one dies," Wiress adds.

_"I think that whether this game is Survivor or the original Hunger Games, I'm the favorite out here," Finnick says. "I'm probably the best out here at every single thing that goes into winning this game. But I must build an alliance. When I get a chance, I know exactly who I'm joining forces with."_

**Day 2**

**Tributes Tribe**

Foxface and Rue sit around the fire eating some of the rice that the tribe collected at the beginning of the game. Meanwhile, Katniss and Peeta go off hunting in the woods.

"Katniss, if we want any chance at winning this game, we've got to stick together," Peeta tells her.

"I'd imagine that would be the case," she replies.

"I'm serious," Peeta states. "You know the Careers are going to team up. You know Rue and Thresh are going to team up. Our only chance is if we make a strong alliance, one way or another."

"Then we team up with Rue and Thresh," Katniss responds. "Because if my life were in danger, I would bet on either one of them saving me."

"You sure we shouldn't go with the Careers?" Peeta asks. "They seem to be very smart and strong."

Katniss ignores Peeta as she sees something in a hole of a tree. She pulls it out.

"What is this?" she asks.

She gasps as she opens it up to find her mockingjay pin.

"That's your pin, isn't it?" Peeta questions.

"Yes, but I wasn't allowed to bring it into the arena," Katniss replies. "But I found it right here in this tree!"

"There seems to be a note attached to it," Peeta adds. "_'This is an immunity mockingjay pin. Use it before the votes are read at any Tribal Council to cancel out all votes against you. You may use it yourself or give it to anyone else.'_"

"Wow, this is special," Katniss states. "If you're ever in trouble, I'll let you have this."

"Keep it for yourself," Peeta replies. "Winning is a lot more important to you than it is to me."

_"So today I found my mockingjay pin, and it's apparently useful in this game," Katniss says. "This could help me go a lot farther in this game."_

Back at camp, Cato pulls together all the Careers.

"We're going to be an alliance of four in this game," he tells them. "Whatever we do, we don't betray each other. We stay loyal all the way to the end."

"Sounds great, Cato!" Glimmer replies.

Clove rolls her eyes at Glimmer.

_"So Glimmer's trying to get in good with Cato?" she says. "Whatever. If I have to stick it out in this alliance, I will, but the moment I get a chance at her, she'll be gone!"_

Rue and Thresh notice that the rest of the tribe – save for Foxface – seems to be getting along, and that they don't have anywhere to turn.

"If everyone else teams up against us, what are we going to do?" Thresh wonders.

"I'll talk to Katniss," Rue says thoughtfully. "She ought to be able to help us."

And while the others all plan their alliances, Foxface simply eats the food that the hunters bring back – seemingly scheming something on her own.

_"My goal is to fly under the radar throughout this entire game," Foxface says. "If no one notices me, then I'll be safe."_

**Victors Tribe**

Finnick asks Johanna to join him while he goes fishing. As he uses the spear to catch some fish, she wonders why she has been brought along with him.

"I thought you said you had something for a girl back in your district," Johanna states.

"I do," he replies. "I like a girl named Annie."

"Then what are you trying to get close to me for?"

"I think that we could make a very good alliance in this game."

"Oh? And why would you say that?"

"You're smart, you're strong – you're a lot like me. You and I can go a long way in this game."

"Very well then, but that's only two of us. Who else are you going to get to join us?"

"Mags, Nuts and Volts."

"That old hag? You've got to be kidding!"

"For us to have a majority alliance, we need her help."

"We'll see about that."

_"My plan to get Johanna as part of my alliance seems to have worked," Finnick says. "She seems to like the idea, and once I get Nuts and Volts on board, we can take out the Careers one by one."_

_ "Finnick is off his rocker if he thinks I'm dragging around that old woman in this game with me," Johanna says. "My cooperation in this alliance will depend on how much he caters to me."_

The Careers, meanwhile, have their own plans.

"Us four stay together as long as possible," Brutus states.

"We'll do no good by turning on each other," Enobaria adds.

"Who will be our first target?" Cashmere wonders.

"The old woman," Brutus replies.

_"Mags seems to be relatively useless to this tribe," Brutus says. "If she can't help our tribe physically, then she's going to have to go."_

When Finnick comes back from fishing with Johanna, he pulls aside Beetee, Wiress and Mags.

"We're all sticking together," he tells them.

"Fine with me," Mags states.

"So we're going to vote out Johanna?" Wiress asks.

Finnick gives Wiress a dumbfounded look, as he sees Johanna on the other side of the camp, eating some of the fish.

"No, we can't do that," he replies. "Johanna is useful to this tribe – believe it or not."

"Name one way," Beetee retorts.

"She's strong," Finnick states. "You may have never seen her with an axe before, but she's pretty good."

"What good will that do for us in this game?" Beetee wonders.

"Just wait and see," Finnick responds.

_"The real reason I want Johanna on my side is because she's a big mouth," Finnick says. "She'll draw all the negative attention to herself, while keeping all the heat off me. By telling her what I want to be done, she can be the villain, while I stay safe."_

**Day 3**

**Tributes Tribe**

That morning, the tribe receives a parachute. Katniss and Peeta scramble to grab it and find out what is in it.

"So, what is it?" Marvel asks.

"It's a note of some sort," Katniss replies.

"I'll read it," Peeta says. " _'Today you will compete in your first immunity challenge. Win this challenge to avoid having to go to Tribal Council and voting off one of your own.'_"

"Sounds pretty easy," Cato states. "We should have no problem beating those guys."

"What will the challenge consist of?" Katniss asks.

"Doesn't matter," Cato responds. "We'll dominate no matter what it is."

_"I can't wait to have my first chance at showing my strength in this game," Cato says. "This is going to be our big opportunity."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!" Caesar Flickerman announces.

The two tribes enter the immunity challenge area, each looking very confident.

"Both of your tribes will be competing for this," Caesar states, holding out a statue of President Snow. "This is the immunity idol, with the likeness of our beloved president, Coriolanus Snow. If your tribe is in possession of this, you do not have to go to Tribal Council. The losing tribe must go to Tribal Council, where one of their members will be voted out of this game."

Cato merely shrugs his shoulders, while Finnick looks on with little care.

"Let's get to today's immunity challenge. On my go, you will send 3 members of your tribe running through the field, trying to avoid getting caught in a trap. Each of them will attempt to grab a backpack. You will then have those members toss the backpacks to the 3 members of your tribe who are standing on top of the Cornucopia. Those 3 members will use the supplies inside the backpacks to build a harness to lift the final 3 members of the tribe up onto the Cornucopia. The first tribe to get those players up onto the Cornucopia wins immunity and is safe from Tribal Council. I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The tribes talk to each other to figure out who they want in each position, then they take their positions.

"Running for the Tributes are Katniss, Peeta and Glimmer! Running for the Victors are Finnick, Johanna and Gloss! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players start running through the field as fast as they can, with Finnick clearly leading all the rest of the players. Johanna is next behind him, with the others trailing quite a bit.

"Big lead for Finnick!" Casear shouts.

Finnick reaches the backpacks first, and he grabs one and tosses it to Beetee. Johanna is next to reach the backpacks, and she tosses one to Wiress. They begin working on their contraptions while the others catch up.

"It's a big lead for the Victors!"

Finally, the other four catch up and toss their backpacks to their tribemates. Gloss tosses his to Brutus, while the Tributes have Cato, Thresh and Marvel working on their contraptions.

"The Victors, going with their best builders on the Cornucopia, and it seems to be working as they build a bigger lead!"

Beetee gets his contraption together and lowers it to Cashmere, who gets into it, while Beetee begins pulling her up. Wiress is next to finish her contraption, and she lowers it to Enobaria. The Tributes frantically try to catch up.

"It looks like this one is clearly in favor of the Victors!"

But the Tributes begin to catch up as they lower their contraptions to their tribemates. Cato brings up Clove, Thresh pulls up Rue, and Marvel lifts up Foxface. Their strategy is working, as the strong players lift up their lightweight tribemates quite easily.

"A comeback may be in the working for the Tributes!"

Mags begins having some trouble getting into her contraption. Brutus frantically waits while she continues trying to figure it out.

"Mags, really slowing down the Victors!"

Beetee pulls Cashmere up onto the Cornucopia at the same time Cato gets Clove up on top of it. Seconds later, it's Marvel pulling Foxface to the top, and Wiress getting Enobaria up. Only one player remains per tribe.

"Who will get there first?"

Mags finally gets in, but it is too late. Thresh pulls Rue to the top, with Brutus helplessly looking on.

"That's it! Tributes win immunity!"

The Tributes break out into loud cheers, with Cato and Marvel bumping their chests together. Thresh hugs Rue while Katniss and Peeta give each other high-fives. Clove makes sure to give a taunting look to the losing tribe.

"Congratulations, Tributes, this is for you."

Caesar hands the immunity idol of Snow to Katniss, who shudders when touching it, and the Tributes head on back to their camp.

"Victors, I got nothing for you but a date with me at Tribal Council tonight."

The Victors head back to their camp, stunned and defeated.

"_Unbelievable that we lost, all because of that old hag," Johanna says. "No doubt she's got to go home first."_

**Victors Tribe**

The Careers of the tribe had already made up their mind, but this just made things even easier for them to decide.

"There's no way we should have lost," Enobaria complains. "Mags has got to go."

"Mags it is," Brutus agrees. "She may have been a victor a long, long time ago, but not now."

Finnick, however, wants his alliance to go in a different route.

"We're sticking to the plan, and voting off one of the Careers," he tells his alliance of Beetee, Wiress, Mags and Johanna.

Johanna looks on with annoyance, rolling her eyes.

"We can't let anything get us off our task," he adds.

_"I can't have Mags go or my alliance is doomed," Finnick says. "Even if Mags was awful in that challenge, I need to keep her around. I hope Johanna can see that."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Victors)**

The nine Victors Tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area, where they find torches waiting for them, as well as Caesar Flickerman standing near a fire.

"Each of you grab a torch and dip it in the fire," Caesar states. "This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents your life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players obey Caesar and then place their torches in their designated places before taking their seats.

"Let's talk about this game in general," Caesar says. "While the other tribe had no idea what was going on, you had somewhat of a hint that this was going to be different, didn't you?"

"I knew it all along!" Johanna exclaims. "I had it figured out from the very start. There's nothing that gets past me!"

"So in a sense, you had an advantage over the Tributes, but you squandered it."

"That's not my fault! That's the fault of that old woman Hags… I mean, Mags."

The Careers have a chuckle at Johanna's remark.

"So, is there a bit of division in this tribe?"

"I would say so," Finnick states. "I think the Careers are off trying to do their own thing, and they're splitting up this tribe."

"I think otherwise," Enobaria breaks in. "It's my opinion that Finnick has aligned himself with the old woman and the annoying girl, and we're just trying to win here."

"But how can you win if you are split like this?" Caesar wonders. "It doesn't look like you are working together very well."

"That may be your perception, but I think we are getting along just fine," Beetee states.

"What about this failure in the challenge, Mags?" Caesar asks. "If you failed your tribe, shouldn't you go home first?"

"If that's the way they feel, then that's the way it goes," Mags replies. "I can't do anything about their opinion."

"Okay, we'll see what the opinion of this tribe is, as it is time to vote. Beetee, you're up first."

The Capitol Anthem "Horn of Plenty" plays as the players go to vote.

Beetee goes to vote.

Brutus goes to vote.

Cashmere goes to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

_"Mags, you proved it to everyone that you don't deserve to be here," Enobaria says._

Finnick goes to vote.

_"I'm voting for you, Enobaria, because I want this tribe to stay united, and you and your Career friends are splitting us up," Finnick says._

Gloss goes to vote.

Johanna goes to vote.

Mags goes to vote.

Wiress goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Caesar states.

Caesar gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be taken away by a hovercraft immediately," Caesar tells the players. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Mags."

He takes out the second vote.

"Enobaria."

Enobaria looks on with annoyance.

"Enobaria."

Enobaria glares over at Finnick.

"Mags."

Mags gives no response.

"Mags. Three votes Mags, two votes Enobaria."

Caesar pulls out the next vote.

"Mags. That's four votes Mags, two votes Enobaria."

Caesar takes out the next vote and opens it slowly.

"Enobaria."

Enobaria gives Beetee an angry glare.

"Enobaria. We're tied, four votes Mags, four votes Enobaria, one vote left."

Caesar pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"The first person voted out of Survivor: Panem…"

All the players look on with wonder as Caesar opens the vote.

"… Mags."

Mags does not give much of a response, while Finnick angrily glares over at Johanna.

"Mags, you need to bring me your torch."

Mags gets up slowly, takes her torch, and brings it over to Caesar.

"Mags, the tribe has spoken," Caesar states as he snuffs out her torch.

Suddenly a cannon fires, and a hovercraft comes floating in to take Mags away.

"Only three days in, and this is clearly, a tribe divided," Caesar states. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and walk back toward their camp.

_"I guess I'm just not meant for competition any longer," Mags says. "I'm lucky we weren't out there playing to the death, or I would have been a goner. The game has passed me by."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Beetee – Enobaria

Brutus – Mags

Cashmere – Mags

Enobaria – Mags

Finnick – Enobaria

Gloss – Mags

Johanna – Mags

Mags – Enobaria

Wiress – Enobaria

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Clove mingles with the District 12 Tributes, but only for her own benefit:**

_ "What's this? A Career talking to us lowly people from District 12?" Peeta jokes._

_ "Be quiet and listen to me," Clove snaps. "I want to end this Cato and Glimmer thing before it buds into anything else."_

**Johanna finds something that may prove to be game-changing:**

"_'This is an immunity mockingjay pin," she reads. "Use it before the votes are read at any Tribal Council to cancel out all votes against you. You may use it yourself or give it to anyone else.'_"

**And the fate of a player's game may rest on the color of a rock:**

_"There's no way I'm risking my life in this game on the color of a rock," Johanna says. "Finnick is crazy if he thinks I'm doing that."_


	2. Someone's Going to Pay Dearly

**Episode 2**

**Someone's Going to Pay Dearly**

**Day 4**

**Tributes Tribe**

"Well, that was easy," Marvel remarks.

"Beating those guys is going to be really easy," Cato adds. "We're ready for anything – whether it be killing each other, or winning these silly challenges. Just look at us, we're in great shape."

He eyes up Glimmer as he says this, and she smiles back at him. Clove looks on with jealousy.

"That was only one challenge," Peeta comments. "These guys won't go down that easily."

"Says who, lover boy?" Clove retorts. "Maybe you outlying district people are scared of them, but I think they're going to be a cinch to defeat."

_"They brought back past victors in an attempt to defeat us Careers, but it's of no use," Clove says. "With our training, we can't be brought down, and it'll show."_

_ "The Careers are getting a bit overconfident, and it's going to lead to their downfall," Peeta says._

Later on, Rue and Thresh talk with Katniss and Peeta.

"We've got to stick together," Rue declares. "As long as we four don't turn on each other, we'll be just fine."

"We just need one more person to make our alliance secure," Thresh adds.

"Who would that be?" Peeta asks.

"Foxface," Thresh replies.

"I'd like to make an alliance with Foxface, but she seems like one who would backstab us," Katniss states.

"We have to take that chance," Thresh responds. "She's unlikely to choose the careers over us."

_"I have no reason to believe that Foxface would want to be around the Careers, considering how much she's staying away from everyone to begin with," Thresh says. "Getting her on our side is the first step to defeating the Careers."_

**Victors Tribe**

The Victors are still stunned over their loss in the previous challenge.

"How did we lose? How was that possible?" Finnick wonders.

"I'll tell you how it was possible!" Johanna retorts. "It was that useless old woman Hags, or whatever her name was! You thought she was soooo important to us, and she blew it for us!"

"Well, that's it! No more losing for us anymore!" Finnick exclaims. "We had one downfall, and that'll be our only one."

_"Thanks to Johanna, my entire alliance is in danger now, as is even she," Finnick says. "No matter how weak Mags was, we had to stick with the alliance in order to stay safe, and Johanna didn't do that."_

_ "The one who's messing up our whole tribe is Finnick," Johanna says. "He thinks he knows best, when he clearly doesn't. He's going to get us all voted off pretty soon."_

The Careers in the tribe walk out into the wooded area, where they have a discussion with one another.

"They almost got me out last time," Enobaria complains. "We can't let that happen again."

"They're going to try their best," Brutus explains. "But the goal is to stick together no matter what."

"No matter what?" Gloss replies. "What happens if we end up in a tie?"

"Then we vote again," Brutus responds.

"And afterward?"

"Then it goes to a purple rock tiebreaker," Cashmere breaks in. "Caesar told us all about it before the game, but perhaps you weren't listening. All the people besides the ones who are tied in the vote pull out a rock. If it's purple, you go home."

"Wow, that's so unfair," Gloss remarks.

"It may be, but that's the Capitol's way of preventing ties," Cashmere explains.

"It doesn't matter, we've got to stay united no matter what, even if there's a chance one of us goes home," Brutus states. "Maybe we get Johanna on our side."

"Not a chance," Enobaria complains.

"Hey, she did join us for the last vote, whether she realizes it or not."

_"All this talk about a double tie and a purple rock are making me wish these were just the normal Hunger Games," Enobaria says. "This other stuff is way too complicated. I'd rather just go out and kill my opponents!"_

_ "What is more important than anything else at this stage in the game is for us Careers to stick together," Brutus says. "If we don't do that, then none of us have any chance of winning this game."_

**Day 5**

**Tributes Tribe**

Cato continues flirting with Glimmer, making Clove all the more jealous every time she looks at them.

"You know, I just love your hair," Cato tells Glimmer. "It's so… so…"

"Oh, shut up," Glimmer laughs back.

Clove merely stares at the two.

_"If I was allowed, I'd just go and slit Glimmer's throat right now," she says. "But perhaps I'll have to do that in a more non-violent fashion."_

So Clove goes over to talk to Katniss and Peeta.

"What's this? A Career talking to us lowly people from District 12?" Peeta jokes.

"Be quiet and listen to me," Clove snaps. "I want to end this Cato and Glimmer thing before it buds into anything else."

"Well, we can't just go over there and kill them…" Katniss replies.

"That's not what I mean!" Clove exclaims. "I want you to help me by voting Glimmer off in the next vote!"

Katniss and Peeta look at each other, then Peeta smiles at Clove.

"I think we're all in for that plan," he tells her.

"You better be," Clove replies. "Because if it isn't her, it's you!"

_"I hope those two from District 12 realize their place in this tribe," Clove says. "It's to help us Careers accomplish what we want, not for them to get anything for themselves."_

_"Clove thinks she's going to push us around, just because we're from District 12," Peeta says. "But she's going to have a big surprise coming, when we fight back against the Careers. We aren't going to be used as pawns."_

**Victors Tribe**

The tribe has split up to get food, with the Careers looking to kill small animals, while Finnick goes fishing with Beetee and Wiress. Johanna, however, insists on picking berries.

"Why do you get to do the easy work?" Wiress complains.

"Just shut up and let me do what I please!" Johanna snaps back.

As Johanna goes looking for berries near the stream, she finds something shiny on hidden in a bush. She pulls it out, along with a piece of paper attached to it.

"_'This is an immunity mockingjay pin," she reads. "Use it before the votes are read at any Tribal Council to cancel out all votes against you. You may use it yourself or give it to anyone else.'_"

She stares at it for a moment, checking to see if it is genuine.

_"Well, it can't hurt to keep this around, whether this is a trick being played by Finnick or what," she says. "Who would use a mockingjay as an important symbol? Seems like a pretty useless bird to me."_

She pockets the pin and goes along picking berries. After she is finished, she returns to the other players.

"Johanna picked some berries for us," Cashmere announces. "Let's just hope they aren't nightlock!"

Everyone laughs at Johanna's expense, who simply remains silent with an evil grin on her face.

_"If this pin is for real, then someone's going to pay dearly," she says. "This might actually be fun."_

**Day 6**

**Victors Tribe**

That morning, the Victors receive a parachute to their camp.

"What is it?" asks Gloss.

"It's a note that tells us that we'll be having an immunity challenge later today," Enobaria explains.

"Well, this time there's no chance we're losing," Brutus states. "No old woman to hold us back!"

_"I'll be shocked if we lose this challenge today," Brutus says. "After a little mishap with the old woman last time, we got upset, but it won't happen again."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!" Caesar Flickerman shouts.

The two tribes march into the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I will take back the immunity idol."

Katniss hands over the statue of Snow to Caesar.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. On my go, your entire tribe will race across this long course that has been set up for you here. You will first climb up a large hill, navigate your way across some rocks, run through the field, then make your way up on top of the Cornucopia. The first tribe to have all its members on top of the Cornucopia wins immunity and is safe from tonight's vote. Tributes, you've got one extra member, so you have to sit someone out. Who's it gonna be?"

The Tributes discuss it with each other, and Cato argues with Thresh over who should sit out.

"Sit out Foxface," Thresh argues.

"No, it should be Rue!" Cato replies.

After a bit of discussion, the Tributes come to a conclusion.

"We'll sit out Foxface," Cato tells Caesar begrudgingly.

"Foxface? And who would that be?" Caesar asks.

Foxface raises her hand, then silently walks over next to Caesar.

"Very well then, I was not aware that you were going by that nickname. In any case, I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

Both tribes walk over to the starting line, talking a little bit about their ideas for how to go about the course.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The Careers immediately lead the way up the big hill. Thresh tries helping Rue up the hill, but Rue needs no such help, as she easily climbs it without a problem. Peeta pulls Katniss up with him, and within a short time, the Tributes are all up the hill.

"A nice start for the Tributes!" Caesar shouts.

While the Careers as well as Johanna Mason have been able to get up the hill quite easily for the Victors, Finnick has had to stay back to help up the older Beetee and Wiress.

"Come on, Nuts and Volts!" Johanna yells. "Keep up with us!"

Finally all the Victors are up the hill, and they begin their chase of the Tributes across the rocks, which lie perilously across a stream of water. Just as it looks as if the Victors are about to catch up, Wiress slips on a rock, with Beetee catching her before she falls into the water.

"Keep going! Keep going!" Johanna screams, even as Finnick tries to pace the older Victors.

Despite their best efforts, the Tributes find themselves unable to hold onto their lead, partially because Peeta seems to be going a bit slower than the rest of the tribe. With Katniss slowing herself down enough to keep up with Peeta, this allows the Victors to make a full recovery.

"Both tribes are now across the stream! It's now just a run to the Cornucopia, and of course the climb!" Caesar announces.

The tribes run neck-and-neck all the way to the Cornucopia, where the climb begins.

"Get up! Get up!" Marvel yells.

Marvel and Cato are the first two up for the Tributes, while Finnick and Johanna climb up first for the Victors. Cato then reaches down to pull up one of the female Careers. Clove fights Glimmer to grab Cato's hand, but Cato reaches over Clove and pulls Glimmer up the horn of plenty. Reluctantly, Clove takes Marvel's hand as she makes the climb.

"These tribes are so close, it's anyone's game right now!" Caesar announces.

Rue climbs up along with Thresh, while the Careers of the Victors make their way up, leaving only two behind for each tribe. Cato and Thresh reach together to pull Katniss up, as Gloss and Brutus pull up Beetee. Then it's a race between Peeta and Wiress to get on the Cornucopia first.

"This is tight…"

Suddenly Wiress slips out of Gloss's reach, and she goes crashing to the ground. Meanwhile, Peeta safely reaches the top.

"Tributes win immunity!"

Before the Tributes can even celebrate, Johanna shoves Gloss hard, out of sheer anger. Finnick grabs Gloss before he falls off the edge, then gives Johanna a glare.

"Let's not start anything," he tells her.

Meanwhile, the Tributes begin celebrating. Clove tries to hug Cato, but she is pushed away by Glimmer, who embraces Cato warmly. Katniss and Peeta wave happily from the Cornucopia to Foxface, who waves back happily from her seat next to Caesar.

"Tributes, this is for you," Caesar announces, bringing over the statue of President Snow to Thresh and handing it to him.

"Congratulations, you are safe from another Tribal Council. You can head back to camp."

The Tributes continue celebrating as they walk on back towards their camp.

"As for you, Victors, I got nothing for you. I'll see you tonight for Tribal Council."

The Victors take the walk of shame back to their camp.

_"As far as I'm concerned, we have too many old people on this tribe," Johanna says. "Send them all home, then maybe we'll have a chance."_

**Victors Tribe**

Finnick and Johanna have a talk after the challenge about who to vote out.

"What is wrong with this tribe?" Finnick wonders. "I thought we were all Victors here."

"_Were_ being the key word," Johanna retorts. "Nuts & Volts are too old to be of any good use to us anymore. They've got to go next."

"I disagree," Finnick states. "We need to keep them as part of an alliance. We four vote against their four."

"And what happens in case of a tie?" Johanna wonders.

"Then we vote again," Finnick replies.

"And _then_ what?" Johanna continues.

"Well, if it's still tied, all the people who _aren't_ tied pull out rocks," Finnick explains. "The one who gets the purple rock loses."

"Sounds like a pretty stupid way to decide who goes home to me," Johanna comments.

"Well, that's the way it works," Finnick states.

_"There's no way I'm risking my life in this game on the color of a rock," Johanna says. "Finnick is crazy if he thinks I'm doing that."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Victors)**

The Victors tribe walks into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them in their designated place, before sitting down to face Caesar.

"Let me tell you, I am disappointed in you all," Caesar states. "I expected you Victors to be mopping the floor with the newbies. But instead, it's you who find yourselves on the losing end for the second straight time."

"It's not all of us who are performing miserably," Johanna replies. "Just… some of us."

"And who would that be?"

"Nuts & Volts over here," Johanna says as she points to Beetee and Wiress.

"So you're saying that Beetee and Wiress are the weak links of your tribe?"

"That's right. They're old, they're useless."

"I object to that!" Wiress exclaims.

"Oh, so an argument here?" Caesar wonders.

"Yes, I am very useful in making things for the tribe," Wiress states.

"Name one thing you've made for us!" Johanna breaks in. "And 'trouble' doesn't count!"

"Don't you remember the first challenge, when I helped build the contraption?" Wiress asks. "Beetee and I both are very good at building things. I think your anger should lie at the feet of one Gloss."

Gloss suddenly raises his eyebrows.

"So now Wiress is calling _you_ out, Gloss," Caesar states. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm totally shocked," Gloss responds. "I don't know what I did wrong."

"Admit it, you didn't get a good grip of Wiress, and that's why she fell," Johanna tells Gloss, before Wiress can even say a word. "Isn't that right, Nuts?"

"That's exactly right," Wiress adds. "If Gloss had done a better job pulling me up, we would have won this challenge, and we wouldn't be here."

"So it sounds like the blame lies between two players here, and neither of you wants to take responsibility," Caesar states. "Very interesting."

"I say just make them both go home," Johanna suggests. "That would be fine with me."

Several of the tributes get a chuckle at Johanna's suggestion.

"We take things one vote at a time in this game," Caesar says with a laugh. "There's no killing off as many as you want at once here. But you are about to have your say in who goes home this time, as it is time to vote. Beetee, you're up first."

The Capitol Anthem "Horn of Plenty" plays as the players go to vote.

Beetee goes to vote.

Brutus goes to vote.

Cashmere goes to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

Finnick goes to vote.

Gloss goes to vote.

_"You tried turning the tables on me, but it's too late for you," Gloss says, as he holds up his vote for Wiress. "Sorry, but you're going home tonight."_

Johanna goes to vote.

Wiress goes to vote.

_"I'm voting for you, Gloss, because your mistake cost us dearly," Wiress says._

After the players have finished voting, Caesar tells them, "I'll go tally the votes."

Caesar gathers the votes, rearranges them, then walks back to his spot in front of the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be taken away by a hovercraft immediately," Caesar explains. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Wiress."

He takes out the second vote.

"Gloss."

Gloss and Wiress both do not give much response upon seeing their names.

"Gloss. Two votes Gloss."

Gloss still gives no reply at all.

"Wiress. Two votes Gloss, two votes Wiress."

Wiress feels a bit nervous at this point.

"Wiress. Three votes Wiress, two votes Gloss."

Caesar opens up the next vote.

"Gloss. We're tied, three votes Wiress, three votes Gloss."

Gloss begins to feel a little worried now.

"Wiress. Four votes Wiress, three votes Gloss, one vote left."

Caesar pulls out the final vote and opens it slowly.

"We have a tie," he states, as he shows the final vote for Gloss. "Now, each of you will give a reason why you should stay. Wiress?"

"I told you before, I can build things well," Wiress states. "I can really help this tribe."

"And Gloss?"

"We four Careers are a solid block," Gloss declares. "None of us are changing our votes. If you want to avoid a purple rock tiebreaker, then switch your vote to Wiress."

"Very well, then, it is time to revote," Caesar says. "Gloss and Wiress, you two will not vote. Everyone else, you must vote for Gloss or Wiress, and Beetee, you're up first."

The Capitol Anthem "Horn of Plenty" plays as the players go to vote again.

Beetee goes to vote.

_"I have to support my partner, Wiress, no matter what, so this vote is for you, Gloss," Beetee says._

Brutus goes to vote.

Cashmere goes to vote.

_"I hope our strategy works," Cashmere says, as she holds up her vote for Wiress._

Enobaria goes to vote.

Finnick goes to vote.

Johanna goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Caesar takes the voting urn and walks over to his spot.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be taken away by a hovercraft immediately," Caesar states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Gloss."

He takes out the second vote.

"Wiress."

Wiress and Gloss both stare at each other as Caesar reaches in for the next vote.

"Wiress."

Wiress begins feeling a bit more nervous.

"Gloss. We're tied, two votes Wiress, two votes Gloss, two votes left."

Wiress and Gloss look on as Caesar pulls out the next vote.

"Wiress. Three votes Wiress, two votes Gloss, one vote left."

Gloss smiles, realizing that he has survived. If the final vote is for him, then he is immune from the rock-picking. Of course, if the final vote is for Wiress, then she is eliminated.

"The second person voted out of Survivor: Panem… Wiress. That's four, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

Wiress gets up sadly, then hugs Beetee. She then goes over to take her torch to Caesar.

"Wiress, the tribe has spoken," Caesar states, snuffing out her torch. "It's time for you to go."

A cannon fires, and a hovercraft appears, ready to take Wiress away. Wiress simply stands there silently as she gets lifted up and whooshed away.

"One thing's for sure," Caesar declares. "You Victors don't get it turned around, no one's going to be remembering you as Victors anymore. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The seven remaining Victors stand up from their seats, go over to take their torches, and walk on back toward their campsite.

_"I guess Johanna flipped on me in the revote and decided to take me out," Wiress says. "It was a cowardly move on her part, but I can't blame her. Who would want to put their future in the game up to the random picking of a rock? I enjoyed it out here, I hope Beetee does well."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Beetee – Gloss, Gloss

Brutus – Wiress, Wiress

Cashmere – Wiress, Wiress

Enobaria – Wiress, Wiress

Finnick – Gloss, Gloss

Gloss – Wiress

Johanna – Gloss, Wiress

Wiress – Gloss

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**The tribes are switched up:**

_ "You're probably wondering why you're here," Caesar states. "But wonder no more: we are switching up the tribes!"_

**Clove's jealousy of Glimmer continues:**

_ "So you're going to blow our chances in this game for some love?" Clove suddenly shouts._

_ "Shut up, Clove!" Glimmer shoots back. "You think you're some mastermind, but all you're doing is splitting our group of four apart!"_

**And Johanna Mason bares it all:**

"_Johanna Mason just got naked!" Caesar shouts. "Survivor: Panem is officially on!"_


	3. Johanna Mason Just Got Naked

**Episode 3**

**Johanna Mason Just Got Naked**

**Day 7**

**Victors Tribe**

"What is the matter with this tribe?" Finnick wonders. "We have won so many past Hunger Games, and now look at us."

"Maybe it's _you_," Johanna shoots back. "Maybe you aren't performing to the level you should, and that's our problem. Why don't you look at yourself first?"

_"Johanna is just too pushy," Finnick says. "She's cost my alliance any chance of surviving, and now it's just a matter of time until the Careers pick me off as well. I can't believe that I find myself in this situation."_

_"Finnick is so stupid," Johanna says. "He goes around acting like he's the big leader, and then when it comes to us losing, he takes no responsibility."_

Meanwhile, Enobaria picks up a letter from the mailbox that the players receive their mail.

"This is interesting," she states.

"What is it?" Brutus wonders.

"This letter says that we are to immediately report to the Cornucopia and bring all our belongings," she explains.

_"Looks like a change in the game," Brutus says. "At this point, nothing else can go wrong for us – it's a welcome change."_

**Cornucopia**

"Come on in, guys!" Caesar Flickerman exclaims.

The two tribes walk toward the Cornucopia with all their possessions.

"You're probably wondering why you're here," Caesar states. "But wonder no more: we are switching up the tribes!"

Many of the players gasp, but Johanna mutters a thankful "Finally."

"All Careers, come over here to my right."

The four Careers from the Tributes join the four Careers from the Victors on Caesar's right.

"You are now the Careers Tribe. Take your things and head to the camp formerly known as the Victors Tribe."

The players grab their things and head on their way.

"Now as for the rest of you, you will become the new Tributes Tribe. Three of you from the Victors Tribe join the remainder of the Tributes to form the new tribe. Grab your stuff, and head back to camp."

Johanna looks disgusted upon realizing what the new tribe is, but she remains silent for the time being, helping the tribe take their things back to their camp.

**Careers Tribe**

**(Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Cashmere, Gloss, Enobaria, Brutus)**

"Welcome to the new tribe," Brutus tells the younger Careers.

"We trained you, now we hope you won't beat us," Cashmere adds with a smile.

Clove pulls Cato, Marvel and Glimmer aside to ask them a question.

"How is this going to go?" she asks. "District 1 vs. District 2, or the new people against the old people?"

"Let's all work as a team for now," Marvel replies. "We can worry about that later."

"No, we've got to figure this out now!" Clove responds. "If we don't, then we won't be ready when something difficult happens!"

"Just calm down, Clove," Glimmer states. "Everything's going to be all right. Right, Cato?"

Glimmer clings to Cato's arm.

"Right," Cato replies. "We're going to keep on winning, remember?"

Clove makes a face at Glimmer.

_"I'm the only one thinking ahead in this game," Clove says. "I'm thinking long-term, everyone else is thinking we're just going to win every challenge. I don't want it to come back to bite us in the butt."_

**Tributes Tribe**

**(Beetee, Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta)**

"Welcome to the tribe," Peeta says.

"We have plenty of food here, although we will keep on hunting for more," Katniss adds.

"Too bad there aren't any sugar cubes," Finnick replies.

However, Johanna simply crosses her arms and sits down on her own, when Foxface comes over to her.

"What do you want, Foxface?" Johanna snaps at her.

"I was wondering if you'd like to make an alliance with me," Foxface replies. "No one seems to like me much, maybe you would."

"You know, I can keep a secret," Johanna states. "So fine, you and I will work together. It's a lot better than working with Volts or Finnick."

_"This girl Johanna Mason comes over to our tribe, and I think she would really be someone I could work with," Foxface says. "Maybe she can help me make it farther than I would on my own."_

**Day 8**

**Careers Tribe**

**(Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Cashmere, Gloss, Enobaria, Brutus)**

The Careers split up to gather food. As they do, Clove sneaks out away from Marvel to meet up with Enobaria and Brutus.

"What do you want?" Enobaria asks sharply.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you're in with the whole District 2 thing," Clove responds.

"What District 2 thing?" Brutus asks.

"You know, us four District 2 people voting against the four District 1 people," Clove replies.

"I didn't know that's what was happening," Enobaria states.

"Well, it is," Clove responds. "And the guy from 1 from my tribe is also going to vote with us."

"So who do we vote out?" Brutus wonders.

"The girl from 1 from my tribe," Clove states.

"Okay, then, that's fine with me," Enobaria responds.

"We'll vote her off, and then it'll be District 2 all the way!" Brutus exclaims.

_ "It didn't take much to get those Victors in my right pocket," Clove says. "Now all I have to do is get Marvel, Cato and Glimmer in my left pocket, and I'll be controlling the whole tribe, all by myself."_

Later, as the younger Careers sit around the fire, Clove leans over in close to the others to whisper to them.

"The other guys are all mixed up," she tells them. "They don't know what they're doing."

"Aren't they all teaming up against us?" Marvel asks.

Clove shakes her head. "No, they'll split in a heartbeat. Cato, you and I go after the District 2's, and Marvel and Glimmer go after the District 1's."

"Well, I'm sorry, Clove, but I'm afraid I can't do that," Cato replies.

"And why not?" Clove asks, her voice getting louder.

"I've made an… _alliance_ here with Glimmer," Cato responds, with Glimmer snuggling next to him.

"So you're going to blow our chances in this game for some love?" Clove suddenly shouts.

"Shut up, Clove!" Glimmer shoots back. "You think you're some mastermind, but all you're doing is splitting our group of four apart!"

"And maybe I should!" Clove yells. "Maybe you deserve to be knocked out next!"

"Hey, hey," Marvel breaks in. "Calm down. No one's voting out anyone here. We've all got everything under control."

_"So Clove thinks she's going to control this game, and her goal is to break up Cato and me," Glimmer says. "That's not going to work."_

_ "Clove, you know, she's smart and all, but she isn't a good people person," Cato says. "She is going to ruin our alliance with her attitude."_

_ "Cato and Glimmer are too close for comfort," Clove says. "Yet I'd like to stay in their alliance, because I feel safer with Cato. Cato would kill me if I crossed him."_

**Tributes Tribe**

**(Beetee, Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta)**

Finnick has taken the opportunity in his new tribe to get close to Katniss and Peeta.

"We're all about winning, aren't we?" he tells them.

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks.

"Don't you realize it? You two are the perfect couple to win this game," Finnick responds. "I'm sure everyone will be talking about you two if you keep on going farther in this game."

"I'm not really sure I understand," Katniss states.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, you two can't be stopped. Especially with me at your side. We're going to go all the way to the end of the game. There won't be anyone to stop us!"

Peeta taps the bragging Finnick, then points behind him. Finnick turns around to see an angry Johanna Mason with her hands on her hips.

"So, what's this about starting an alliance?" Johanna asks. "I thought it was supposed to be you and me!"

"Well, it was!" Finnick yells.

"But now you've changed it to be with these two!" Johanna shouts.

"That's because both times we voted, you betrayed me!"

"And so what if I did? I didn't vote _you_ out, did I? I did what was best for me. And I'm going to continue to do that!"

"You know, Johanna, if you just kept your mouth shut, things would go a lot better for you."

"If I kept my mouth shut, I wouldn't be able to make you look like the fool you are!"

_"Johanna Mason is really getting on my nerves," Finnick says. "I understand, that's her personality, but she's so pushy that she's just going to have to go soon, in order for me to keep my sanity."_

Foxface looks on at the argument with great wonder.

_"I don't know what to think," Foxface says. "A split in this tribe can only help me out more. I just need to continue to stay invisible. If Johanna takes all the heat, I take none of it, and I continue to survive."_

**Day 9**

**Tributes Tribe**

**(Beetee, Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta)**

Beetee walks over to the other players with a letter.

"What's this?" Thresh asks.

"It's a note telling us to meet Caesar at the Cornucopia for another immunity challenge," Beetee states.

"I hope we win again!" Rue exclaims.

_"We were so successful before, but we have new members on our tribe now," Rue says. "I don't know how it's going to go now."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two new tribes walk into the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Thresh hands the statue of President Snow over to Caesar.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will one-by-one duck under this bar and crawl under the mesh through this muddy area, all to retrieve a bag of puzzle pieces. When you have grabbed them, you crawl back to your teammates, and the next person goes. Once you have all eight bags of puzzle pieces, you open them and solve the puzzle. First tribe to solve the puzzle wins immunity and is safe from tonight's vote. Losers: Tribal Council, where you will be voting someone out."

As they discuss which order to go in, the players look at the mud with disgust. Suddenly, Johanna strips off all her clothes.

"Might as well go all out!" she yells.

"Johanna Mason just got naked!" Caesar shouts. "Survivor: Panem is officially on! Survivors ready? Go!"

Johanna and Enobaria are the first out for their tribes. Without any clothes to slow her down, Johanna builds up a big lead and cruises through the mud to get her bag of puzzle pieces. She easily comes back before Enobaria.

"Next out are Finnick and Brutus!"

Finnick extends the lead that Johanna has given her tribe, and he is quite a bit ahead when he returns with his puzzle pieces.

"Next goes Beetee! Brutus just coming back now!"

Beetee heads out, and being older, he struggles a bit.

"Gloss going out for the Careers and making up that time deficit!"

Beetee struggles so much that he completely blows his tribe's lead and Gloss comes back before he does.

"Come on, Volts!" Johanna yells. "What a waste!"

"Next out go Katniss and Clove!"

Katniss and Clove go neck-and-neck through the mud, retrieving their puzzle pieces and coming back at almost the exact same time.

"Now it's Cashmere vs. Peeta!"

Cashmere is able to take a tiny lead on Peeta, but not enough to put him away.

"Going out next, Thresh and Cato!"

Cato crawls through the mud faster than Thresh, grabbing his puzzle pieces first. Thresh trails Cato back to the start, while Clove and Glimmer cheer on excitedly.

"Next, it's going to be Marvel going up against Rue!"

The tiny Rue is able to squeeze through the mud much faster than Marvel, and she gives her tribe back the lead.

"Final ones out: Foxface vs. Glimmer!"

Foxface and Glimmer crawl through the mud, with each of them grabbing their puzzle pieces at almost the exact same time and making it back to the start simultaneously.

"Now it's time to open those bags of puzzle pieces and build that puzzle!"

Both tribes open up the bags of puzzle pieces and start working on their puzzle. Each tribe struggles at first, but Foxface begins to figure it out for her tribe. Very soon afterward, the Careers start to make some progress.

"This is neck-and-neck! Who will win?"

Finally, Foxface gets the last few pieces in place.

"That's it! Tributes win immunity!"

The Tributes hug Foxface in celebration, while the Careers look on in stunned disbelief.

"Congratulations, Tributes, this is for you."

Caesar hands the statue of President Snow over to Foxface, as the tribe continues to celebrate.

"You can head back to camp, as you are safe from tonight's vote."

Foxface leads her tribe back to camp.

"Careers, I got nothing for you, but a date with me tonight at Tribal."

The Careers dejectedly walk back toward their camp.

_"Things are going to get crazy pretty soon here," Marvel says. "I just hope I survive."_

**Careers Tribe**

**(Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Cashmere, Gloss, Enobaria, Brutus)**

"So what's going on?" Gloss asks Cashmere.

"I take it that all us older Careers are voting together," Cashmere replies. "Go ask the other two."

Gloss goes over to Brutus and Enobaria. "Who are we voting out?"

Enobaria looks at Brutus carefully, remembering what Clove told them. "I guess we're voting out Marvel?"

"Okay, Marvel it is," Gloss replies.

Clove, meanwhile, talks with Cato, Glimmer and Marvel about who to vote out.

"We're going after Gloss, you understand?" she tells them.

"Right," Marvel replies.

"No backing down on this, at all!" she demands.

_"If any of my alliance members fail me, I'm in big trouble," Clove says. "At the same time, I've got to work things over with the District 2 people. Things may not go as smoothly as I planned."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Careers)**

The eight members of the tribe walk into the Tribal Council area.

"Each of you from the old Tributes tribe get a torch and dip it in the fire," Caesar commands. "This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players set their torches aside and take their seats.

"So, for four of you, this is your third straight trip here. How does it feel to keep on losing, Gloss?"

"Not very good," Gloss replies. "But it was very close this time, we know we can beat them."

"But maybe you _can't_ beat them," Caesar states. "Maybe that's why you keep losing."

"I don't think that's it at all," Gloss responds. "I think that if we just perform a bit better, we'll be able to win."

"Let's talk about how all this losing has affected the four of you who have lost every challenge. Enobaria, is this breaking you apart?"

"I wouldn't say it is, but I heard that District 1 and District 2 are starting to pull apart."

"Is that true, Cashmere?"

"Absolutely not!" Cashmere exclaims. "We have no intention of going up against Brutus or Enobaria!"

"We do have reason to believe that is the truth," Brutus responds. "I am a bit concerned about both Cashmere and Gloss."

"Maybe _you're_ the one who we should be concerned about," Gloss shoots back. "Perhaps it's you who plan on pulling us apart!"

The whole time, Clove sits back, with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Clove, you seem to be enjoying this," Caesar states.

"Well, obviously," Clove replies. "To me, everyone is an enemy. I want to see them continue to pull each other apart."

"Clove has a good point, Marvel," Caesar states. "But do you think this infighting between the older Careers will hurt them, or is it just momentary?"

"I hope it pulls them apart," Marvel states. "But I can't be sure."

"We're about to find out in a moment," Caesar states. "It is time to vote, Brutus, you're up first."

The Capitol anthem "Horn of Plenty" plays as the players go to vote.

Brutus goes to vote.

Cashmere goes to vote.

Cato goes to vote.

Clove goes to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

Glimmer goes to vote.

Gloss goes to vote.

Marvel goes to vote.

_"This is my vote," Marvel says, holding up his vote for Gloss. "I'm hoping it stands up tonight."_

"I'll go tally the votes," Caesar states.

Caesar gathers the votes and returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be taken away by a hovercraft immediately," Caesar states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Gloss."

He takes out the second vote.

"Marvel."

Marvel looks frustrated upon seeing his name.

"Marvel. That's two votes Marvel."

Caesar takes out the next vote.

"Gloss. We're tied, two votes Marvel, two votes Gloss."

Both Gloss and Marvel look on with frustration.

"Gloss."

Gloss begins to look a little more concerned.

"Gloss. Four votes Gloss, two votes Marvel, two votes left."

Caesar opens up the next vote extremely slowly.

"Third person voted out of Survivor: Panem, Gloss. That's five, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Gloss gets up frustratedly, looking over at the District 2 victors, who have no response for him. Clove gives a bit of a mischievous smile, but remains silent. Gloss then walks over and grabs his torch, then brings it over to Caesar.

"Gloss, the tribe has spoken," Caesar states, snuffing out his torch. "It's time for you to go."

A cannon fires, and a hovercraft comes to take Gloss away.

"Clearly there's some real chaos in this tribe," Caesar says. "One thing's for sure: keep losing and the chaos will keep growing. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and start their walk back to their camp.

_"I can't believe the District 2 victors turned on me," Gloss says. "They were so loyal last time, then they turn on me this time. I don't get it. It makes no sense."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Brutus – Gloss

Cashmere – Marvel

Cato – Gloss

Clove – Gloss

Enobaria – Gloss

Glimmer - Gloss

Gloss – Marvel

Marvel – Gloss

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**The Victors in the Careers tribe find themselves in a difficult situation:**

"If these newbies keep it up, they're going to wipe us Victors right out of the game," Brutus states.

"We're in a bad position," Enobaria remarks.

**The rest of the Tributes tribe finds out about Katniss's mockingjay pin:**

As all the tribe members are eating around the fire that evening, Johanna calls out Katniss.

"So, I see you have a pin of some sort."

**And Johanna tries to get the pin off Katniss:**

"Oh, there is something you can do," Johanna states.

"And what's that?" Katniss wonders.

"If you give me your mockingjay pin, I'll get Foxface to vote out Volts instead."


	4. Just Bumps in the Road

**Episode 4**

**Just Bumps in the Road**

**Day 10**

**Careers Tribe**

**(Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Cashmere, Enobaria, Brutus)**

"Well, that was interesting," Marvel remarks.

"Obviously Gloss didn't see that one coming," Clove adds.

_"I completely fooled the Victors into going against each other," Clove says. "Now that they are confused, we can pick them off one by one."_

"I hope you aren't thinking about voting me out next," Cashmere comments to Glimmer.

"Don't worry about the next vote," Glimmer replies. "Cato is going to make sure that we win every challenge the rest of the way."

"That's right," Cato adds. "For us to lose and to vote out someone were just bumps in the road. We're going to make things right at the next challenge."

_"It was disappointing to lose, but that was merely a blip on the radar," Cato says. "We will win from now on."_

**Tributes Tribe**

**(Beetee, Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta)**

Johanna Mason is still naked, causing the tribe to feel very uneasy around her.

"What's the matter?" she wonders. "Have you never been around a beautiful woman before?"

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the one showing off how attractive I am," Finnick retorts.

"No one wants to see you naked," Johanna states.

"Nor do we want to see you naked," Finnick replies.

"Then how come you blush every time you look at me?" Johanna questions. "You look so flustered, and what is that bulge in your pants?"

"Shut up, Johanna!" Finnick yells. "Yes, you turn me on greatly. So much that I'm tempted to do something I'd regret. So you don't tempt me anymore, I suggest you put on some clothes and get away from me!"

_"It's nice to know that I can have my way with people simply by showing off my body," Johanna says. "I didn't think Finnick would be such a pushover, but he is."_

_ "Johanna is killing me with that body," Finnick says. "Annie… I still love you."_

Meanwhile, Rue and Thresh talk to Foxface about their strategy.

"We don't want to cause any division in our tribe," Rue states.

"Not when we've been winning so much," Thresh adds. "But if we do vote someone out, I'm thinking it has to be one of the Victors."

"Absolutely," Foxface replies. "If we vote them out, we stay safe."

"But we have to be careful about it," Rue remarks. "If Johanna finds out about us, we could be in big trouble."

_"I'm trying to tiptoe my way through this game," Rue says. "I don't want anyone to be angry with me. Winning is not as important to me as being square with everyone."_

**Careers Tribe**

**(Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Cashmere, Enobaria, Brutus)**

Glimmer and Cato cuddle together near the fire. A very jealous Clove watches from a distance.

_"Cato should realize that I'm the one for him," Clove says. "Not Glimmer, me. I don't understand him. I know it makes sense for us to keep on taking out Victors, but I'd love to blindside Glimmer."_

Brutus, Enobaria and Cashmere talk about their place in the game.

"If these newbies keep it up, they're going to wipe us Victors right out of the game," Brutus states.

"We're in a bad position," Enobaria remarks.

"Well, whose fault is it but yours?" Cashmere replies. "If you two hadn't gone after Gloss, we could have stayed strong as an alliance of four. Instead, you got duped by Clove."

"Indeed, we did get duped," Brutus says sadly.

_"I wish we hadn't voted out Gloss now," Brutus says. "We have ended up in this difficult position because we believed a lie that Clove told us. Now we're on our way out."_

**Day 11**

**Tributes Tribe**

**(Beetee, Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta)**

Johanna, now with her clothes back on, sits back and relaxes while Katniss and Peeta go hunting and Finnick is fishing.

"Don't you want to help?" Beetee asks.

"Why would I want to, Volts?" Johanna replies. "I'm not a big fan of fishing anyway. Something about water scares me."

"So you're just going to sit there?"

"Just leave me alone."

Johanna gets up and walks over to where Katniss and Peeta have stashed their belongings. She picks up Katniss's jacket, which Katniss took off because she was feeling too warm. Out of curiosity, she looks through the things that are underneath the jacket, and one of the things she finds is a piece of paper.

"_This is an immunity mockingjay pin,_" she reads. "Hey, Katniss has one too!"

"Has what?" Beetee asks, overhearing Johanna.

"Oh, nothing," Johanna replies. She then walks quickly away from Beetee.

_"Apparently Katniss has one of these special pins too," Johanna says. "Which means that she is a huge threat to the rest of us. My goal now is to cause some chaos which will knock Katniss out of her great position."_

**Careers Tribe**

**(Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Cashmere, Enobaria, Brutus)**

Cashmere goes over to talk to Marvel, hoping for some help from him.

"We're both District 1," she tells him. "We can make something happen."

"Like what?" Marvel replies.

"Simple," Cashmere states. "You turn against Cato and join the Victors."

"Sounds tempting," Marvel responds.

"Sounds great," Cashmere adds.

_"If I can get Marvel on our side, perhaps we still do have a chance in this game," Cashmere says. "But otherwise, we're toast."_

_ "I don't want to go against Cato, but if this is the way to go, I might just do it," Marvel says. "I really don't know what to do."_

**Tributes Tribe**

**(Beetee, Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta)**

As all the tribe members are eating around the fire that evening, Johanna calls out Katniss.

"So, I see you have a pin of some sort."

Katniss looks a bit concerned. "You found my pin? Why were you looking in my stuff?"

"It doesn't matter now, does it? Now tell us all about your pin and its magical powers."

Most of the tribe looks very confused at this point.

"Magical powers?" Foxface wonders.

"Okay, here's the truth," Peeta breaks in. "Katniss found a pin that would allow her to cancel out any votes against her if she plays it. So yes, it is a small advantage to her."

"Small advantage?" Finnick replies. "With that, she could win this game!"

"I don't think it's that big of a deal…" Katniss states.

"It is!" Finnick exclaims. "If you've got that, we know that the rest of us are in trouble at any vote!"

"I agree," Beetee adds. "You could ruin our games by using that."

"Let's not get concerned," Peeta states. "We're a team. We're going to work together."

"I'm not sure that's going to work," Thresh replies. "Katniss is a huge threat to the rest of us now."

Johanna sits back and smiles. Her plan has worked.

_"Nothing like a little chaos to end the day," she says. "Now Katniss's feet are to the fire. She's going to have to do something to help her out of this sticky situation."_

**Day 12**

**Tributes Tribe**

**(Beetee, Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta)**

The other players are discussing what to do about the mockingjay pin around the fire, while Katniss and Peeta look on with worry.

"What are we going to do?" Katniss wonders.

"You just use that pin," Peeta replies. "Don't worry about me."

"But what if they decide to go after you instead of me?"

"I told you, don't worry about me. This is your game to win."

_"Peeta is so giving that he's willing to leave the game in order to help me out," Katniss says. "But I'm not sure I want him to do that."_

_ "I want Katniss to win, I really do," Peeta says. "Not that I won't keep trying, but I want to help her on her way."_

The other players continue their discussion.

"Katniss and Peeta are a team," Beetee says. "They are a force to be reckoned with."

"If we all vote out Katniss, she uses that pin and none of the votes count," Foxface states. "So we can't do that."

"But we can go after Peeta instead," Finnick responds.

"What if Katniss gives the pin to Peeta?" Thresh wonders. "Then we end up in the same situation."

"I know what to do," Johanna breaks in. "We split our votes, 3 and 3. Finnick, Foxface and I vote out Katniss, the other three of you vote out Peeta. Then there's nothing to worry about. Leave it to me to figure it out!"

The other players nod in agreement.

_"Johanna is right this time," Beetee says. "Because of her, we're going to get out of a difficult situation."_

**Careers Tribe**

**(Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Cashmere, Enobaria, Brutus)**

The Careers receive a parachute with a message.

"This is telling us that it's time for another immunity challenge," Marvel states.

"This time, we win," Cato states.

_"We won't lose twice in a row," Cato says. "Mark my words."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes walk into the immunity challenge area.

"Tributes, getting your first look at the new Careers tribe, Gloss voted out last Tribal Council."

The Tributes do not make a response to Caesar's announcement.

"I will take it back."

Foxface hands over the statue of Snow to Caesar.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's challenge. On my go, four of you will head into the forest to find bags of puzzle pieces of your tribe's color. You will run back here and give them to the other three members of your tribe, who will solve a puzzle with them. Each player can only bring back one bag. Tributes, you have to sit out one member of your tribe."

The Tributes discuss who they should sit out, then come to a conclusion.

"We'll sit out Foxface," Finnick declares.

"Very well then, Foxface, take a seat on the bench. I'll give you tribes a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The tribes talk over which players they want running into the woods, then make their decision.

"For the Tributes, it's Rue, Thresh, Katniss and Peeta hunting for the puzzle pieces! For the Careers, it's Marvel, Glimmer, Cato and Clove! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players run into the woods, trying to find the puzzle pieces. Almost immediately, Katniss finds one and heads back to the start.

"Katniss, finding one early on!"

Katniss looks on, watching the others search. Suddenly Cato and Glimmer both find bags and head back.

"A couple of Careers have their bags!"

Rue finds a bag and heads back, at the same time Clove is heading back with one. Thresh and Peeta continue to look, having a hard time finding one.

"It's a lead for the Careers right now!"

Marvel then finds his bag and heads back to the start, with the Tributes still looking.

"Careers, start working on that puzzle!"

Cashmere, Brutus and Enobaria open up the bags and pour out the puzzle pieces. Meanwhile, Peeta finds a bag and heads back to the start.

"Tributes, need to catch up now!"

The three Careers begin working on the puzzle, which is a three-dimensional one, supposed to end up as a pyramid. As they do, Thresh finds a bag and heads back to the other players.

"Tributes, you start working on that puzzle!"

Johanna, Finnick and Beetee open up the bags of puzzle pieces. They too get to work on their puzzle.

"This is a very tricky puzzle! It might take you a while to get it!"

Very early on, Johanna takes charge in trying to build the puzzle.

"Johanna, I don't think that's right," Finnick states.

"Yeah, that's wrong," Beetee adds. "It should go here."

After Johanna makes another mistake, she throws her hands up.

"You two do it then. I quit."

She walks over to the bench where Foxface is seated.

"Johanna, just quitting on her tribe in this challenge!"

Both tribes slowly but surely start to figure out the puzzle, and then finally they get close to finishing it.

"Who is going to finish first?"

Beetee and Finnick reach up to put in a piece, but as they do, Enobaria beats them to the punch.

"That's it! Careers win immunity!"

The Careers begin celebrating with each other, while Finnick looks on in disgust.

"Congratulations, Careers, this is for you."

Caesar hands over the statue of President Snow to Enobaria.

"You are safe from tonight's vote. As for you, Tributes, you'll be seeing me tonight at Tribal Council – some of you for the first time."

While the Careers celebrate, the Tributes walk away dejected.

_"It's Johanna's fault we lost," Beetee says. "But what can I do? I have to follow through with the plan."_

**Tributes Tribe**

**(Beetee, Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta)**

"So we're still going with the plan?" Beetee asks Finnick.

"That's right. Either Katniss or Peeta goes home tonight."

But Johanna still has other tricks up her sleeve. She walks over to Katniss and Peeta to talk to them.

"You'd be brainless if you didn't think we're voting out one of you," she tells them.

"We know that," Peeta states. "There's nothing we can do."

"Oh, there is something you can do," Johanna states.

"And what's that?" Katniss wonders.

"If you give me your mockingjay pin, I'll get Foxface to vote out Volts instead."

"Volts?"

"Beetee."

"I don't know about this."

"Don't trust her, Katniss," Peeta states. "She's not going to follow through."

"I promise," Johanna declares. "Now just give it to me and you two will be safe."

"I guess I have no choice," Katniss states, handing over the mockingjay pin to Johanna.

"Thank you, brainless," Johanna replies, as she walks away laughing.

_"I don't know if that was the right thing to do or not, but I've got to trust my instinct," Katniss says. "I think that by giving that to Johanna, it's my only way of saving both myself and Peeta."_

Johanna walks over to Foxface, whispers in her ear, then walks away.

_"I get my way, that's the way things go," Johanna says. "Now I have total security."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Tributes)**

The players walk into the Tribal Council area, some of them holding torches, while others are empty-handed.

"Each of you who does not have one yet, grab a torch and dip it in the fire. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players do so, then take their spots across from Caesar.

"This is the first time you've been here, Peeta. A little worried?"

"Absolutely," Peeta replies. "I don't know how many votes I'm getting."

"You expect to get votes?"

"I'm just hoping I can survive tonight."

"And why would you think that you're in trouble?"

"Johanna discovered that Katniss has an immunity mockingjay pin, which makes her a true threat. So the rest of the tribe is trying to vote out her or me, because I am her ally."

"Is this true, Katniss?"

"Yes, Caesar," Katniss answers. "I think that everyone was put on edge by the fact that the pin has that power, and they got concerned."

"So, are you going to use it or not?"

"Actually, I don't have it anymore."

The other players look on in shock.

"Johanna has it now. I gave it to her. It's her burden."

"Is that true, Johanna?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," Johanna responds. "But I'm not telling you."

"If it is true, then wouldn't that put the target on your back?"

"Everyone needs to stick to their plan. No one needs to be changing plans just because of one thing Katniss said."

"But it's a huge thing! It could change this game!"

"Tell us the truth," Beetee tells Johanna. "Did she give it to you or not?"

"You don't need to know a thing, Volts," Johanna replies.

"Just tell us," Finnick adds.

"You'll find out soon enough," Johanna states.

"And with that, it is time to vote. Beetee, you're up first."

The Capitol anthem "Horn of Plenty" plays as the players go to vote.

Beetee goes to vote.

_"I don't trust Johanna," Beetee says. "But I'm still sticking with the plan and voting out Peeta."_

Finnick goes to vote.

_"Whether Johanna is telling the truth or lying, this is still my vote," Finnick says, holding up his vote for Katniss._

Foxface goes to vote.

Johanna goes to vote.

Katniss goes to vote.

Peeta goes to vote.

_"I've got to hope Johanna doesn't go back on her word," Peeta says, holding up his vote for Beetee._

Rue goes to vote.

Thresh goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Caesar gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has the hidden immunity mockingjay pin, and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Finnick stares over at Johanna, while the others look over at Katniss and Peeta. None of them make a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be taken away by a hovercraft immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Peeta."

He takes out the second vote.

"Katniss."

He opens up the third vote.

"Beetee."

Beetee looks on without much concern.

"Beetee."

Beetee still does not look worried.

"Peeta. That's two votes Peeta, two votes Beetee."

Peeta looks on, feeling very nervous.

"Peeta. Three votes Peeta, two votes Beetee."

Caesar pulls out the next vote.

"Beetee. We're tied, three votes Peeta, three votes Beetee, one vote left."

Beetee looks on in shock as he sees his name come up a third time. Johanna tries to control her laughter.

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Panem, Beetee. That's four, and it is enough."

Finnick, Rue and Thresh look on with astonishment. Beetee is the most surprised of all. He looks around in confusion, then realizes that it was Foxface and Johanna who turned on him. He then sadly takes his torch over to Caesar.

"Beetee, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Caesar snuffs out Beetee's torch, and a cannon fires. Then a hovercraft comes to take Beetee away.

"Clearly Beetee didn't see that one coming," Caesar states. "That should make the rest of you be on alert. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and begin walking toward their camp.

_"I don't believe it," Beetee says. "Whether or not Johanna had the pin, I don't know. What I do know is that she and Foxface turned on me and voted me out instead of Katniss. I'm confused as to why she would do this, when she came up with the plan in the first place. In any case, I got blindsided."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Beetee – Peeta

Finnick – Katniss

Foxface – Beetee

Johanna – Beetee

Katniss – Beetee

Peeta – Beetee

Rue – Peeta

Thresh – Peeta

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Katniss and Peeta make up with Rue and Thresh:**

_ "I gave up my mockingjay pin to Johanna, so you'd have no doubt that I am trustworthy," Katniss explains. "I don't want you to think that I'm underhanded at all."_

_ "We're sorry for voting for you, Peeta," Rue says. "We were just worried about what Finnick and Johanna might do."_

**Clove hopes to pull a blindside:**

_ Glimmer cuddles with Cato near the fire. Clove uses this opportunity to start scheming._

_ "This is our chance, Marvel," she whispers to him as she pulls him away from the others._

_ "What do you mean?" Marvel replies._

_ "Glimmer," Clove replies. "We've got to get her out of the game."_

**And two players go all the way:**

_ The four of them split up, going in different directions, trying to find the two missing people, while Foxface stays back at camp. It is Rue who goes into the woods and comes up on them making love._

_ "Oh my…" Rue exclaims._


	5. My Little Vote Slave

**Episode 5**

**My Little Vote Slave**

**Day 13**

**Tributes Tribe**

**(Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta)**

"Okay, Johanna, what was that all about?" Finnick wonders.

"Hey, we're better off without the old geezer around anymore," Johanna replies. "No one needs Volts anyway."

"But why go about it in such an underhanded fashion? If you wanted to vote him out, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Finnick, let me tell you a little secret. Between you and me, the one in charge is me. You can act as proud as you want, but I'm always going to have the upper hand on you."

_"Flat-out arrogance from Johanna again," Finnick says. "I don't understand her. I can't figure out why she decided to do all this."_

_ "Finnick is a fool if he thinks he can put me in a box," Johanna says. "I'm running this show, he's just following along."_

Foxface, meanwhile, looks concerned over the situation.

_"I was responsible for voting out Beetee," she says. "I'm afraid now that it will come back to haunt me. My goal was not to hurt anyone, but I had no choice. This is not the way I want to play the game."_

**Careers Tribe**

**(Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Cashmere, Enobaria, Brutus)**

"What a win!" Glimmer exclaims.

"And that's only the start," Cato declares. "We will win every single challenge the rest of the time that we are together as a tribe."

_"I am supremely confident in our tribe's skills," Cato says. "I can't imagine us losing even once more again."_

Cashmere, meanwhile, continues to try to butter up Marvel.

"You know that we Victors have all the experience," she tells him. "You join us in our alliance, and you'll be a Victor as well."

"That sounds great," Marvel replies. "But I believe Cato that we aren't going to lose again."

"If Cato is wrong, though, you must take the appropriate action."

_"Marvel may be really strong, but he's actually really stupid," Cashmere says. "You can see it in his face, his face just screams stupidity. He is dumb enough to believe that we won't lose another time, when the chances of that happening are very low. Hopefully he sees the light and joins our alliance."_

Meanwhile, Clove's jealousy of Glimmer grows more and more.

_"I can't stand to watch her anymore, snuggling with Cato all the time," Clove says. "She should realize that Cato belongs to me – not her. Any more of this and I'm going to figure out a way to send Glimmer home. The question is how to do so without crossing Cato."_

**Tributes Tribe**

**(Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta)**

Katniss and Peeta talk with Rue and Thresh about what occurred at the last Tribal Council.

"I gave up my mockingjay pin to Johanna, so you'd have no doubt that I am trustworthy," Katniss explains. "I don't want you to think that I'm underhanded at all."

"We're sorry for voting for you, Peeta," Rue says. "We were just worried about what Finnick and Johanna might do."

"The two Victors, they seem to be running the show in our tribe," Thresh adds. "We don't want to go against them for fear of paying the price."

"I'm not mad at you," Peeta states. "I think that we simply need to work together, as a team of four. As long as we're together, we don't have to worry about the mysterious Foxface, nor the two Victors."

"Thank you," Rue replies.

_"I feel like I can trust Katniss and Peeta," Rue says. "They seem to be pure-hearted. I'd be willing to help each of them. I just hope that we are strong enough together to overcome the power of the Victors."_

_ "Rue and Thresh are great allies," Peeta says. "Not only because they help our numbers, but also because they are such good people. I'd put my neck on the line for both of them."_

**Day 14**

**Careers Tribe**

**(Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Cashmere, Enobaria, Brutus)**

Glimmer cuddles with Cato near the fire. Clove uses this opportunity to start scheming.

"This is our chance, Marvel," she whispers to him as she pulls him away from the others.

"What do you mean?" Marvel replies.

"Glimmer," Clove replies. "We've got to get her out of the game."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. I'm sick of her relationship with Cato."

"You can't do it now, Clove. Not yet."

"I'm so sick of her, though."

"Clove, we've got something good going here. We can't ruin it just because you're jealous of her."

"Fine, have it your way, but she'll come back to haunt you."

_"I don't understand Clove," Marvel says. "She wants to ruin all we have here by taking out Glimmer so early on. It's sheer stupidity."_

_ "Marvel doesn't realize the opportunity that we have now," Clove says. "If we don't take out Glimmer now, she might never go home."_

**Tributes Tribe**

**(Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta)**

Finnick comes back from fishing at the river, bringing back a few fish to fry. He walks through the woods to get to the camp. That is when he sees Johanna Mason, naked.

"Naked again?" he asks her.

"That's right," she replies.

"Well, it's not like I care or anything."

"You don't? Then what is with your face turning red?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh, sure it isn't. Right now you can't hold yourself in anymore, can you?"

Finnick begins struggling to hold in his feelings.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be flirting with you, not the other way around! Stop trying to seduce me!"

"You want me, don't you?"

Finnick turns redder as he can barely hold himself back.

"Annie would not be happy with me, Johanna. That's all I can say."

"Annie knows what the deal is with us. You're not a virgin and neither am I."

"Johanna, don't tempt me."

"I've never enjoyed sex in my life. To enjoy it just for once would be nice."

"Johanna…"

Finally Finnick can hold himself in no more and he wraps his arms around Johanna, kissing her on the lips. Johanna enjoys the kiss, while pulling at his pants.

"Come on, let's get this started," she tells him.

**Careers Tribe**

**(Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Cashmere, Enobaria, Brutus)**

Cashmere speaks with Enobaria and Brutus about Marvel turning to their alliance.

"You really think he's going to do that?" Enobaria asks.

"I can hope," Cashmere replies. "It's really our only hope."

"Let's face it, we need a lot more than just Marvel on our side," Brutus states. "Even if we survived one vote, Marvel could always turn back against us."

"I know I mentored her, but I get the feeling that Clove doesn't like Glimmer," Cashmere adds. "If we get just one vote against Glimmer, that would be enough."

_"I'm looking for any way I can find to escape this situation," Cashmere says. "If voting out Glimmer is the way to go, so be it."_

**Tributes Tribe**

**(Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta)**

"Oh, Johanna… oh…"

"Just shut up."

As Johanna and Finnick make love in the woods, away from everyone else, the others start to wonder about them.

"Where is Johanna?" Katniss wonders. "It's so noticeable without her yapping at everyone."

"I wonder where Finnick is," Peeta muses. "He was supposed to bring back some fish for us to eat."

"Let's go look for them," Rue suggests.

The four of them split up, going in different directions, trying to find the two missing people, while Foxface stays back at camp. It is Rue who goes into the woods and comes up on them making love.

"Oh my…" Rue exclaims.

"Who is it?" Finnick asks. "Is it Annie? I'm sorry, Annie!"

"No, brainless," Johanna replies. "It's the little girl. Hey, little Rue, you get away from here, this is stuff for big boys and girls."

Rue looks bewildered and simply walks away silently.

"I'm embarrassed," Finnick states, quickly rolling away from Johanna. "This is not the way I want to portray myself."

"Oh, but you love it, don't you? You enjoy this more than anything else in the world – even the times with your Annie."

"Just shut up, Johanna! Annie is special to me. You'll never be to me what she is."

"Oh really? I bet you can't stop yourself from doing this again."

"I bet I can. I'm not going to even look at you naked again."

"That's going to be hard, because I don't plan on putting my clothes back on."

"Fine, whatever, see if I care."

_"I made love to Johanna in the woods," Finnick says. "It was a misstep. Now Johanna thinks she owns me. But she doesn't own me, not one bit of me. I'm totally independent, and I'm going to prove it."_

_ "Finnick is mine now, all mine," Johanna says. "The rest of this game, he's my little vote slave. I've got him right in my pocket. Every time we vote, he's going to vote my way. Oh, and I know he enjoys me so much more than Annie."_

The others go back to camp and find out from Rue what took place.

"They were… making love?" Thresh wonders.

"I think," Rue states. "Johanna told me it was something for big girls and boys."

"So Finnick made love to Johanna," Katniss states. "Wow, that makes them a dangerous pair."

"Now we know they're a huge threat to us," Peeta adds. "We've got to make sure they don't use this to knock us out."

_"I have a hard time believing that Finnick was seduced by Johanna," Peeta says. "Sure, Johanna is beautiful, but for him to fall for her like that is simply ridiculous. Now this complicates the game far beyond our control."_

**Day 15**

**Careers Tribe**

**(Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Cashmere, Enobaria, Brutus)**

As the tribe eats some of the food that they have, they notice a parachute floating down.

"What is it?" Glimmer asks.

"Let's see," Cato states.

He opens up the parachute and reads the message inside it.

"Another immunity challenge today," he tells the tribe. "I told you I have no plans on losing, so let's win it."

All the tribe members line up in a circle and put their hands in the middle.

"One, two… Careers!"

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes enter the immunity challenge area, which is over by a stream.

"Careers, getting your first look at the new Tributes tribe, Beetee voted out last Tribal Council."

The Careers have no reaction to Caesar's announcement.

"First things first, I'll take back the immunity idol."

Enobaria hands over the statue of President Snow to Caesar.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's challenge. Each one of your tribe members will, one by one, dive into the stream of water here, looking for a puzzle piece that has letters on it. Once you've found it, you bring it back and the next player goes. Then you'll put the puzzle pieces together to spell a seven-letter word. First tribe to spell the word wins immunity and is safe from tonight's Tribal Council. Losers, Tribal Council with me, where someone will be the fifth person voted out of this game. Make sense? I'll give you a minute to strategize and then we'll get started."

The two tribes discuss the order they should go in, then line up.

"Going first out for the Careers is Enobaria! Going out first for the Tributes is Johanna Mason, who is naked once again! For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Enobaria and Johanna dive into the stream, looking for the puzzle pieces. Johanna finds one almost immediately and comes back with it.

"Johanna has the first piece for the Tributes! Finnick going next!"

Enobaria finds her tribe's first piece and returns with it, while Finnick dives in.

"Brutus out next for the Careers!"

As Brutus goes out, Finnick retrieves his piece and returns to the other players.

"It's Foxface going next for the Tributes!"

Brutus grabs a puzzle piece while Foxface dives into the stream.

"Brutus back for the Careers! Now it's Cashmere!"

Cashmere races toward the water, while Foxface grabs her piece and returns to the others.

"Out goes Rue for the Tributes!"

Cashmere quickly grabs her piece and returns to the others, while Rue is still searching.

"Cato going out for the Careers!"

Cato grabs his quickly, while Rue follows. They both race back to the start.

"It's a tight race! Now it's Thresh vs. Marvel!"

Thresh takes a bit of a lead on Marvel, grabbing his puzzle piece quickly and running back to the start. Marvel grabs his and chases after Marvel.

"Going out now are Peeta and Clove!"

Clove catches up to Peeta, and both of them grab their piece at the same time. They then rush back to the start.

"Finally, it's Katniss and Glimmer!"

Katniss and Glimmer rush into the stream, looking for that final puzzle piece. Katniss finds hers first and returns to the start, with Glimmer grabbing hers a bit later. She then returns to the other players.

"Start working on that puzzle! It's a seven-letter word!"

Both tribes huddle around the puzzle pieces, trying to figure it out. Johanna's voice can be heard loud and clear over everyone else's.

"Put the P in front!" she yells.

"I don't know about that…" Finnick replies.

"Trust me, the P goes in front!"

Both tribes begin to make some progress on their puzzles. Finnick then notices that Johanna's idea makes sense.

"You're right, Johanna, put that P in front."

"Of course I'm right!"

The Careers overhear the Tributes, and they follow suit, putting the letter P in front as the first letter. Cato quickly adds an E and an N afterward.

"What goes next, Marvel?" Clove asks as they try to figure it out.

"I don't know…" Marvel replies.

"Come on, Marvel, think hard!"

Meanwhile, the Tributes begin to put the puzzle together.

"Tributes getting close to figuring it out!"

"I think we have it," Finnick tells Caesar, with his team's puzzle spelling out "PENANCE."

"Tributes think they have it – and they do! Tributes win immunity!"

The Tributes jump up and down in celebration. Finnick hugs Johanna happily.

"Hey, watch what you're touching," Johanna tells him.

"Sorry, Johanna," Finnick replies. He then puts his hands over his eyes.

"Oh, sure," Johanna laughs.

"Tributes, this is for you," Caesar states.

He hands over the immunity idol to Rue.

"Congratulations, you are safe from tonight's vote. You can head back to camp."

The Tributes tribe happily starts back toward their camp.

"As for you, Careers, it's another date with me at Tribal tonight."

The Careers dejectedly start walking back to their camp.

_"Very difficult challenge today," Marvel says. "I couldn't figure it out. And I can't figure out what I want to do."_

**Careers Tribe**

**(Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Cashmere, Enobaria, Brutus)**

"Well, we lost," Glimmer states.

"I thought we weren't going to lose again as long as we're together, Cato?" Clove wonders.

"Well, we won't again," Cato replies. "We first have to trim the fat, of whoever doesn't belong here anymore."

Cato, Glimmer, Clove and Marvel huddle together to talk about who they want to vote out.

"It's got to be Cashmere," Cato states. "Then we'll take out the District 2 people after her."

"Sounds like a great plan!" Glimmer replies, while Clove rolls her eyes.

But just before the vote, Cashmere pulls Marvel over to her.

"You've got to join us for this," she tells him. "Vote out Glimmer."

_"I'm stuck between two alliances here," Marvel says. "I don't know what I'm going to do."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Careers)**

The seven Careers walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down in their designated place before taking their spots across from Caesar.

"You're back here. You are the mighty Careers, yet you've now lost two out of three times."

"It's tough," Cato states. "The other tribe has some spunk. They also have a couple former Victors, which makes them stronger than one would think. We don't expect to lose, but we're going to rebound from this."

"Do you think there's anyone pulling down your tribe in specific?"

"I don't think so," Cato replies. "We're simply voting strategically – not based on any sort of evaluation of how much each of us has contributed."

"Well, that's certainly interesting. Cashmere, the tribe went after Gloss last time, the other District 1 Victor. Are you afraid that it's going to be you tonight?"

"Yes, I have reason to be concerned," Cashmere states. "My hope is that Cato's alliance is not as strong as he thinks."

"But where would the weak spot be?"

"It would have to be in the fact that only he and Clove are from District 2 – the other two are from District 1."

"Oh, but I'm with Cato all the way," Glimmer breaks in.

"Thus you're hoping to get Marvel on your side?"

"I am," Cashmere replies. "That's our only hope."

"Marvel, have you considered what Cashmere is saying?"

"Absolutely," Marvel answers. "It's no offense to Cato because I think he is doing a great job leading our tribe. But I think that I ought to make myself open to whatever options I may have."

"Does this concern you, Clove?"

"I'm not worried," Clove responds. "I know that ultimately, we've got a strong alliance here, and nothing's going to change about that."

"We shall see. On that note, it is time to vote, and Brutus, you're up first."

The Capitol anthem "Horn of Plenty" plays as the players go to vote.

Brutus goes to vote.

Cashmere goes to vote.

_"I have to hope for help," Cashmere says, as she holds up a vote for Glimmer._

Cato goes to vote.

Clove goes to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

Glimmer goes to vote.

_"Sorry, Cashmere, you're a great mentor, but I have to follow along with Cato," Glimmer says._

Marvel goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Caesar gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity mockingjay pin, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

The tribe looks at each other in confusion, and no one makes a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be taken away by a hovercraft immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Cashmere."

Cashmere looks on with anxiousness.

"Cashmere."

Cashmere becomes more worried.

"Cashmere. That's three votes Cashmere."

Cashmere looks very nervous as the next vote is pulled out.

"Glimmer."

Glimmer reaches out and grabs Cato's hand.

"Glimmer."

Glimmer clasps on to Cato's hand harder.

"Glimmer. We're tied, three votes Cashmere, three votes Glimmer, one vote left."

Cashmere and Glimmer look on very nervously as Caesar pulls out the final vote.

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Panem…"

He opens up the vote.

"Cashmere."

Cashmere sighs as she realizes she has been voted out.

"You need to bring me your torch."

Cashmere hugs Brutus and Enobaria good-bye, then she grabs her torch and brings it over to Caesar.

"Cashmere, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

A cannon fires as Caesar snuffs out Cashmere's torch, then a hovercraft takes Cashmere away.

"You may be the powerful Careers, but so far, you're losing to a rag-tag team of Tributes. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The Careers slowly get up to take their torches back to their camp.

_"I'm disappointed in Marvel," Cashmere says. "I had hoped he would deliver for us, but he didn't. Brutus and Enobaria put me in this position, and soon they will suffer because of it. This is not the way I wanted to go out."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Brutus – Glimmer

Cashmere – Glimmer

Cato – Cashmere

Clove – Cashmere

Enobaria – Glimmer

Glimmer – Cashmere

Marvel – Cashmere

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Enobaria and Brutus try to get themselves out of a sticky situation:**

"Remember that Caesar asked if anyone had an immunity mockingjay pin?" Enobaria asks.

"I do remember that," Brutus replies. "What did that mean?"

"I think it meant that if anyone had such a pin, they could play it and have all their votes cancelled out," Enobaria states.

"That would be just what we need," Brutus comments.

**Clove has a job for Marvel:**

That night, Clove pulls Marvel aside to talk with him.

"What is it, Clove?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"You keep an eye on the two Victors. They may seem to be hopeless, but I want you to make sure they don't pull anything."

**And Johanna has a very serious question:**

Johanna leaves the other players and goes over to sit by herself, when Finnick walks up to her with some fish.

"Here, eat something," he tells her.

"Finnick, do you love me?"


	6. We Need a Miracle

**Episode 6**

**We Need a Miracle**

**Day 16**

**Careers Tribe**

**(Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Enobaria, Brutus)**

Enobaria and Brutus are quite dejected after the outcome of the last vote.

"It couldn't have gone worse," Enobaria comments.

"We are stuck now," Brutus remarks.

"Marvel is too stupid to see that the others in his alliance are going to wipe him out in no time," Enobaria adds. "He made a stupid choice tonight, but we're the ones who pay for it."

"Do you think there's any chance of us surviving?" Brutus asks.

"We need a miracle," Enobaria replies.

_"We are in a hopeless situation, the two of us Victors against the four in Cato's alliance," Enobaria says. "There's no way to escape now. Something strange has to happen, perhaps a switcheroo of players like before."_

_"We have only ourselves to blame for the position we're in," Brutus says. "We got duped by Clove into believing that it was District 2 against 1. Instead, she was using us to get Gloss out of the game, and eventually, us too."_

Meanwhile, Cato and Glimmer seem to be getting closer and closer.

"When we get back home, I'm going to make sure to visit you all I can," Cato tells her.

"You should just move to 1," Glimmer replies. "We are #1 for a reason. We live in luxury. You and I, get married and start a family together."

"I don't know," Cato states. "I'd love to, but there's something I'd miss about 2. I just don't know what."

_"I can't figure out why I'd like to stay in 2," Cato says. "My heart is with Glimmer, but I believe my future is in 2. It's going to take a lot of thinking to figure out what I want to do with my life."_

All the time, Clove sits away from the two, watching intently.

_"The reason Cato doesn't want to leave 2 is because of me," Clove says. "I'm like a little sister to him. He can't abandon me. And now he's starting to realize that. All I need is to take out his precious girlfriend and he's all mine. I just have to choose when I want to do it."_

**Tributes Tribe**

**(Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta)**

Finnick wakes up from a nap calling out for Annie.

"Annie! Annie! I'm sorry!" he shouts. "I don't have feelings for her, I promise! I don't even like her! I wish she'd go away!"

"Oh, really?"

Johanna stands over Finnick as he realizes that he is now awake. She is, as usual, stark naked.

"I hate you, Johanna," Finnick tells her. "I really do."

"But you love me too," Johanna replies. "And that's why you can't stop thinking about me."

"No! That's not it! I love Annie! Annie is my everything! I want her, not you!"

"Betcha Annie can't please you like I did."

"It doesn't matter! I choose Annie, not you! Now get away from me!"

"Fine. But I bet my hair that you eventually won't be able to resist me."

_"I love Annie and her only," Finnick says. "Just because Johanna seduced me doesn't change that fact."_

Meanwhile, the other tribe members discuss what to do over Johanna and Finnick's relationship.

"Are they in love?" Rue wonders.

"Well, they did go all the way," Thresh replies.

"I don't know, though," Peeta states. "It looks almost as if they did it just for fun."

"So they're faking a romance?" Katniss asks. "Who would ever do that?"

"I can tell you one thing," Peeta responds. "They are a very dangerous pair. If we lose this immunity challenge, we need to vote one of them out."

"But which one?" Katniss asks. "I gave Johanna my mockingjay pin. Now she can escape any vote."

"We have to think this out," Thresh states. "If we can trick Johanna into thinking she's safe, she might not play her pin and thus get voted out."

"Johanna's too smart for that," Rue remarks.

The whole time, Foxface listens in on the conversation but does not offer any remarks.

_"I am trying my best not to be noticed," Foxface says. "It was a mistake for me to team up with Johanna, because everyone notices everything she does. I need to sneak by with these four as long as I can."_

**Careers Tribe**

**(Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Enobaria, Brutus)**

That night, Clove pulls Marvel aside to talk with him.

"What is it, Clove?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"You keep an eye on the two Victors. They may seem to be hopeless, but I want you to make sure they don't pull anything."

"Sure thing."

_"Clove wants me to make sure that the Victors don't pull a fast one on us, but she doesn't realize that I'm the one who the Victors have looked to for help," Marvel says. "This puts me in an ideal situation."_

**Day 17**

**Tributes Tribe**

**(Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta)**

Johanna is walking around the other players, still naked. This starts to get on some of their nerves.

"Don't you have any clothes?" Katniss asks.

"It's very rude to be naked in front of us," Peeta states.

"Oh? So you don't think I'm beautiful?" Johanna snaps.

Peeta shivers a bit. "I think you're very beautiful. But please show some modesty."

"I'll show you something," Johanna replies.

She grabs her clothes and throws them into the fire.

"How about that? Now what do you want me to wear?"

"You're disgusting," Katniss breaks in.

"I just think you can't stand the sight of a woman who is much more beautiful than you will ever be," Johanna responds.

_"Johanna is walking on thin ice," Peeta says. "For her to continue to not put on any clothes, it's disturbing. I don't understand her."_

_ "I totally regret giving my mockingjay pin to Johanna now," Katniss says. "She is so rude, yet she will stay out here as long as she has that pin."_

Johanna leaves the other players and goes over to sit by herself, when Finnick walks up to her with some fish.

"Here, eat something," he tells her.

"Finnick, do you love me?"

"In what way?"

"I just mean, do you love me?"

"I love you as a friend. I love you as a human being. I even love you as a sex partner."

"There's no one left I love. They were all killed by Snow."

"I can't fathom the hurt, Johanna."

"I refused to be their sex slave, and they killed all my family members, even my friends. Then they took me and raped me anyway. I feel so used."

"You've been through a lot. I really admire that."

"All I'm saying, Finnick, is that I need somebody to love. I know you have Annie, but…"

Her words trail off into tears. Finnick puts an arm around her without saying a word.

_"This is a different side of Johanna I'm seeing," Finnick says. "No one knows what she's gone through. I was used by the Capitol just like her, but I didn't have my loved ones killed. I don't know how she presses on. Maybe the reason she walks around naked is because she wants attention – she wants someone to notice her."_

**Careers Tribe**

**(Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Enobaria, Brutus)**

Enobaria and Brutus try to come up with a plan to help themselves out. They go into the woods as if to hunt for food, and begin to talk there.

"Remember that Caesar asked if anyone had an immunity mockingjay pin?" Enobaria asks.

"I do remember that," Brutus replies. "What did that mean?"

"I think it meant that if anyone had such a pin, they could play it and have all their votes cancelled out," Enobaria states.

"That would be just what we need," Brutus comments.

"So we have to find it, if it's still here," Enobaria remarks.

"And if it isn't?"

"Then we fool them."

_"I like the way Enobaria is thinking," Brutus says. "She's thinking outside the box and coming up with other ways to handle the situation. Whether it will work or not, we shall see."_

_ "We need to find this mockingjay pin," Enobaria says. "But if we can't find it, I have a plan that may help us escape."_

**Tributes Tribe**

**(Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta)**

The other players are shocked to see Johanna wearing clothes as she walks by them.

"I thought you were going naked," Thresh wonders.

"Well, I changed my mind! How about that?" Johanna replies.

"Those are Finnick's clothes," Peeta points out.

Finnick then walks over to the others, wearing no shirt. "I had some extra clothing that I gave for her to wear. She's sorry if she offended any of you."

"No, I'm not!" Johanna snaps. "What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, I was just expecting you'd want to patch things up with the others."

"Who cares what they think. I'm just wearing clothes because I was cold."

_"I gave Johanna those clothes because she needed some sort of comfort," Finnick says. "She wasn't cold, she just needed some way of me showing her love."_

_ "I don't care about modesty, but I feel better with Finnick's clothes on," Johanna says. "Don't let anyone hear that."_

**Careers Tribe**

**(Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Enobaria, Brutus)**

Enobaria and Brutus meet each other down by the stream.

"Any luck?" Enobaria asks.

"Not at all," Brutus replies. "Who knows where that thing can be."

"Maybe someone else has it," Enobaria remarks. "In any case, we need to do something about this."

She reaches down into the water and pulls out a large pebble.

"What are you going to do with that?" Brutus wonders.

"I'm going to pretend that this is the mockingjay pin," Enobaria replies. "I'll hide it in my pocket but make it clear that I have something – so the others might panic."

"Good thinking," Brutus remarks.

_"I don't know if this plan will work, but I've got to try it," Enobaria says. "It's really my only hope of surviving."_

_ "Enobaria really has some great ideas," Brutus says. "The question is, will they work?"_

**Day 18**

**Tributes Tribe**

**(Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta)**

That morning, the players receive a parachute. Foxface opens it up and reads the message to everyone else.

"We're going to have an immunity challenge today," she tells them.

"Nothing new there," Thresh comments.

"But wait!" she exclaims. "It also says that there is going to be a reward for the winning tribe as well!"

"Well, that makes it all the more worthwhile," Finnick states. "This would be a good time to keep our winning streak going."

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes march into the immunity challenge area.

"Tributes, getting your first look at the new Careers tribe, Cashmere voted out last Tribal Council."

The Tributes make no response to Caesar's announcement.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Rue hands over the statue of President Snow to Caesar.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's challenge. Three of you from each tribe will be blindfolded, as you attempt to find bags of puzzle pieces. One member of your tribe will call out to help direct the blindfolded members of your tribe. Once all three bags have been retrieved, then the other two members of your tribe will solve the puzzle. First tribe to solve the puzzle wins immunity. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be voted out of this game. Also, there will be a reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Of course!" Johanna yells.

"Your tribe will be treated to a feast at the Cornucopia – a feast of all sorts of food. I know it's been difficult having to live on whatever food you can hunt or fish for, but now you'll get anything you want at the Cornucopia."

The players look very excited upon hearing this.

"Tributes, you have one extra member of your tribe who needs to sit out. Who's it gonna be?"

"Foxface," Johanna replies, before anyone else in her tribe can discuss it.

"Very well then, Foxface, take a seat on the bench. The rest of you, I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players on each tribe talk about who should be in which position, as they get ready for the challenge.

"Okay! Blindfolded for the Tributes are Katniss, Peeta and Finnick! Blindfolded for the Careers are Glimmer, Cato and Marvel! Calling out to lead each tribe will be Johanna and Clove! For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Immediately Johanna and Clove begin screaming out directions to their tribemates.

"Six steps forward, Peeta! Now over to your left!"

"Keep walking forward, Cato! That's it! Keep going! You're going to walk right on it!"

"Reach down, Peeta, it's right there!"

Peeta picks up the first bag of puzzle pieces for his tribe.

"Come on, Cato, pick it up a bit, you're straight on it!"

"Katniss, to your left. No, wrong way! To your _left_, brainless!"

"Cato, you've got it, just reach down for it!"

Cato picks up the first bag of puzzle pieces for his tribe.

"Katniss, you've got to go farther! Finnick, you turn right and go about eight steps forward!"

"Glimmer, turn just a bit right! Marvel, you've got to completely turn around!"

Finnick comes up on his bag of puzzle pieces and picks it up.

"Peeta, Finnick, follow my voice! Katniss, a little to your right!"

Katniss finds her bag of puzzle pieces as well.

"Come on, Marvel, we're falling behind! Glimmer, just a little more to your right!"

Glimmer picks up her bag of puzzle pieces, while all three of the Tributes head back toward the start.

"Marvel, you've got to keep going forward and a little to your right! Glimmer, Cato, to your left!"

Peeta is first back to the start, and Finnick is right behind him.

"Marvel! Get it together! Just a bit right!"

Katniss now makes it back to the start, and Johanna breathes a sigh of relief.

"Get working on that puzzle, Rue and Thresh! Tributes with a big lead over the Careers!"

Cato and Glimmer come stumbling back to the beginning with their bags of puzzle pieces, while Marvel finally finds his bag.

"Careers way behind! Can they catch up?"

Marvel walks back toward the start, while Rue and Thresh start putting the puzzle together.

"It's a big lead for the Tributes!"

Marvel finally makes it back to the start.

"Enobaria and Brutus, start working on that puzzle, you've got a long way to go!"

Rue and Thresh work together in fantastic fashion, figuring out each intricacy of the three-dimensional puzzle with ease. As they begin putting the cube together, they notice that there is a symbol of a mockingjay on three sides of it, and the Capitol emblem on the other three sides.

"Rue and Thresh very close to finishing their puzzle! Enobaria and Brutus, you've got to pick it up!"

Enobaria and Brutus begin to quickly figure out parts of the puzzle, but it is too late, as Rue and Thresh complete their puzzle.

"Tributes win immunity!"

Rue and Thresh jump into the air in celebration, then they are hugged by their tribemates. Enobaria and Brutus look frustrated, and Cato throws his blindfold to the ground in aggravation.

"Congratulations, Tributes, this is for you."

Caesar hands over the statue of President Snow to Thresh.

"You are safe from tonight's Tribal Council, and in a moment, you'll join me at the Cornucopia for a feast."

The Tributes cheer in celebration.

"As for you, Careers, another loss, another person going home. You've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be."

The Careers walk away in confusion and anger.

_"I hate losing," Cato says. "I'm not used to losing at all. This is terrible, to have lost like this two times in a row. I really can't believe it."_

**Tributes Tribe**

**(Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta)**

The Tributes sit down at a table near the Cornucopia, where Avox girls serve them as much food as they want. They eat all sorts of chicken, turkey, beef, ham and corn.

"We're going to have a huge advantage over the other tribe by getting to eat all this," Thresh remarks.

"I'm just so happy to be able to eat well," Foxface comments.

"This is such a relief," Katniss states.

_"To get to eat like this really helps us out," Katniss says. "Even more so, it allows us a chance to really come together as a tribe, instead of all this division that Johanna has caused. This has to be our high point out here."_

**Careers Tribe**

**(Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Enobaria, Brutus)**

"Well, we lost again," Marvel comments.

"I can't stand losing," Cato fumes. "Someone's going to suffer for this."

Glimmer looks a bit uneasy, but Clove simply smiles.

_"Perfect," she says. "Getting Cato angry is the best thing for me. Maybe that will help break up the whole Glimmer thing."_

But after calming down, Cato is intent on one thing.

"Brutus has had his chance out here," he tells Glimmer, Clove and Marvel. "He has failed. Now he gets voted out."

"Fine with me," Glimmer replies.

"Okay," Marvel states.

Clove grimaces, but decides to stand pat.

_"If Cato wants Brutus out, then that's the way it's going to go," she says. "But eventually I will have my day where I vote out his Glimmer."_

Brutus and Enobaria look defeated.

"We've got one hope left," Enobaria comments. "Trick them."

"I doubt it works," Brutus responds.

"We have to try something."

_"Brutus seems to have given up," Enobaria says. "If that's the case, then he should get the ax instead of me."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Careers)**

The six Careers march into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze, and they set them in their place, then take their spots across from Caesar.

"You're back here again. How does it feel, losing like this, Cato?"

"It's awful, Caesar. I can't stand to lose. I was born to win. This is incredibly frustrating."

"What about you, Enobaria?"

"It is frustrating to lose, but I have solace in the fact that I have the immunity mockingjay pin."

Cato and Clove's eyes light up.

"You mean to tell me that you found it?"

"Yes, Caesar. Brutus and I found it and we plan on using it tonight."

Cato and Clove look at each other with some worry.

"Well, if that's the case, that certainly makes for an interesting vote, doesn't it?"

"I would say so," Brutus replies. "Now the newbies are in a tough position."

"We'll split the votes, then," Clove interrupts him. "Cato, you and I vote out Brutus, and Glimmer and Marvel, you vote out Enobaria."

Enobaria gulps. She had not thought of such a scenario.

"Is that the way you're going to play it? Because I think that's risky," she remarks.

"No, I've got everything under control," a smug Clove replies.

The foursome of Cato, Clove, Glimmer and Marvel looks quite satisfied, knowing that they have the vote under control. Enobaria and Brutus look resigned to what their fate is.

"Well, it looks like this vote is decided, but let's make it official. It is time to vote. Brutus, you're up first."

The Capitol anthem "Horn of Plenty" plays as the players go to vote.

Brutus goes to vote.

Cato goes to vote.

Clove goes to vote.

_"We want one of you out, and we will," Clove says, holding up her vote for Brutus._

Enobaria goes to vote.

Glimmer goes to vote.

Marvel goes to vote.

_"Simply following Clove's protocol," Marvel says, showing his vote for Enobaria._

"I'll go tally the votes."

Caesar walks over to the voting urn, looks at the votes, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity mockingjay pin, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Everyone looks over at Enobaria, but she does not make a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be taken away by a hovercraft immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Enobaria."

He takes out the second vote.

"Brutus."

Brutus simply sits back without an expression on his face.

"Enobaria."

Enobaria looks a bit angry.

"Brutus. We're tied, two votes Enobaria, two votes Brutus."

Caesar opens up the next vote.

"Clove. Two votes Enobaria, two votes Brutus, one vote Clove, one vote left."

Clove glares over at Brutus and Enobaria as she sees her name. Meanwhile, Caesar pulls out the final vote.

"Sixth player voted out of Survivor: Panem…"

He finally opens up the vote.

"Brutus."

Brutus looks around in confusion, not realizing what has happened. He then looks over at Enobaria, who is smiling.

"Sorry, Brutus, I had to save myself."

"So it was… you? Wow."

"You need to bring me your torch."

Brutus stands up to get his torch, still in shock. He brings it over to Caesar.

"Brutus, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

As Caesar snuffs out the torch, a cannon fires. Then a hovercraft comes in to take Brutus away.

"Sometimes, in this game, you have to look out for number one, and that's clearly what Enobaria did tonight. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Enobaria looks quite satisfied as she and the rest of the tribe leave the Tribal Council area.

_"Who knew that Enobaria would rip my throat out at the last second?" Brutus says. "I shouldn't be surprised, but I am. She chose to save herself, and that's the way the Hunger Games go. I'm just upset she chose to do it to me."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Brutus – Clove

Cato – Brutus

Clove – Brutus

Enobaria – Brutus

Glimmer – Enobaria

Marvel – Enobaria

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Johanna has a wild and crazy idea:**

_ "You know what?" she exclaims. "I'm getting sick of winning."_

_ "Sick of winning?" Peeta replies. "Are you crazy?"_

_ "I want to get on with this game, eliminate some people," Johanna continues. "It's so boring just sitting back here with the same people over and over again."_

_ "What do you plan on doing, throwing a challenge?" Thresh wonders._

_ "If that's what it takes, yes," Johanna responds._

**Clove finally springs her plan to take out Glimmer:**

_ "I have a plan," she whispers in Enobaria's ear._

_ "Like what?" Enobaria replies._

_ "You stay alive and in this game while Cato's lover goes home," Clove states._

**And Johanna has a confession to make:**

_ Johanna sighs. "Finnick, I want to tell you something."_

_ Finnick smiles in return. "Yes, Johanna?"_


	7. Sick of Winning

**Episode 7**

**Sick of Winning**

**Day 19**

**Careers Tribe**

**(Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Enobaria)**

The other Careers talk to Enobaria about her bold move at Tribal Council.

"You sure pulled a bold one last night, didn't you?" Clove remarks.

"I had to save my own butt," Enobaria replies.

"You mean you didn't have the mockingjay pin?" Marvel questions, with Clove sighing in disbelief.

"Of course I didn't have it," Enobaria responds. "I pulled that move to escape a tough situation."

"Well, I'm very happy for you that you survived that one vote," Clove states sarcastically. "But you have no escape now."

"We'll see about that," Enobaria replies.

_"I escaped last time, I think I can escape again," Enobaria says. "Tricking these people isn't as hard as I thought it would be."_

_"I've tricked Enobaria into thinking all is lost," Clove says. "However, that's not the case. She's going to be my tool to ending this Glimmer thing once and for all."_

**Tributes Tribe**

**(Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta)**

The Tributes are sitting around the fire eating some fish that Finnick brought back for them when Johanna has a comment.

"You know what?" she exclaims. "I'm getting sick of winning."

"Sick of winning?" Peeta replies. "Are you crazy?"

"I want to get on with this game, eliminate some people," Johanna continues. "It's so boring just sitting back here with the same people over and over again."

"What do you plan on doing, throwing a challenge?" Thresh wonders.

"If that's what it takes, yes," Johanna responds.

"Hold on a minute," Finnick breaks in. "No one's throwing a challenge here. We're working together as a tribe still. Johanna's just frustrated about being so hungry."

"I could go days without food, brainless!" Johanna snaps. "That's not my problem! I simply want to win this game and get it over with!"

"What happens after you win?" Katniss asks. "Is there anything waiting for you afterward?"

"You shut up, girl on fire! My personal life is none of your business!"

"I was just curious…"

"You think you're so superior because you've got someone with you? Isn't that how it always is!"

She marches off into the woods, leaving the rest of the tribe in shock.

"This is good fish," Foxface states, trying to break the silence.

_"Johanna really doesn't know how to act around other people," Katniss says. "But maybe she's hurting so much inside that this is the way she lets it out. I don't know."_

_ "I really hope Johanna doesn't plan on throwing a challenge," Thresh says. "Losing could put us on the wrong track."_

**Careers Tribe**

**(Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Enobaria)**

That night, as Glimmer and Cato snuggle together in their shelter, Clove tries to hold herself in from puking. Then she walks over to Enobaria to talk to her.

"I have a plan," she whispers in Enobaria's ear.

"Like what?" Enobaria replies.

"You stay alive and in this game while Cato's lover goes home," Clove states.

"How?"

"I get Marvel's help. Then Glimmer goes home and you stay around."

"I'd love for it to work, but I can't see it happening."

"Trust me, I control Marvel like a puppet."

_"Clove says she's got a way to get me through the next vote," Enobaria says. "I'd like to trust her, but I know way better than to do that."_

_ "If Marvel helps me out, I will pull off the boldest move so far in this game," Clove says. "Not only will Glimmer be gone, but Cato will crumble."_

**Day 20**

**Tributes Tribe**

**(Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta)**

"How long has it been since we've been out here?" Rue wonders.

"From my count, this is our twentieth day," Finnick replies. "Though who knows if the Capitol is manipulating time."

"We seem to receive a parachute every three days," Foxface comments.

As she says this, a parachute comes flying in towards the Tributes.

"Right on cue," Finnick states.

"But we shouldn't be getting one today…" Foxface replies.

She opens up the parachute to reveal a message.

"It says, _'Both tribes will vote someone out. Today's immunity challenge is an individual one.'_"

"Well, Johanna, you got your wish!" Finnick exclaims.

_"We will be voting someone out whether we like it or not," Finnick says. "I can only hope it won't be me."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes march into the immunity challenge area.

"Tributes, getting your first look at the new Victors tribe, Brutus voted out last Tribal Council."

The Tributes make no response to Caesar's announcement.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Thresh hands back the statue of President Snow to Caesar.

"Thank you. We won't be using this anymore."

Caesar tosses aside the statue and pulls out a couple of necklaces with the Panem seal on them.

"For this challenge, you will be playing for individual immunity, which is now up for grabs."

"Hey!" Johanna breaks in. "You sound like a robot with all these sayings. Come up with something new!"

Caesar laughs. "I have been told by President Snow himself that I must imitate the original host of Survivor to a tee. Thus my newfound rigid personality!"

Johanna simply rolls her eyes.

"Let's get to today's challenge," Caesar states. "Each and every one of you will be standing on a small stump in the stream over here. Once you step off the stump, you're out of the challenge. The last person standing for their tribe wins immunity. Both tribes will be going to Tribal Council, where one player from each tribe will be voted out. You can take your positions on the stumps, and we'll get started."

The players all step up onto their stumps, and Caesar addresses them.

"For immunity! This challenge is on!"

"Is this all?" Johanna asks. "Come on, you've got to come up with a harder challenge than this!"

The players stand there for half an hour without anyone falling off. Caesar then comes over to them with a plate of food.

"We've got some chicken and rice for whoever wants to step down," Caesar states.

Immediately Rue jumps off her stump. Cato and Glimmer join her.

"Very well, you three can share this, but you are all now out of this challenge."

The players on the stumps look longingly on at Rue, Cato and Glimmer, who eat the food quickly.

"Your legs have to be getting tired after all this time!"

"Shut up, Caesar!" Johanna snaps.

"Johanna, getting frustrated by me!"

An hour into the challenge, Thresh's legs start to really hurt, and he steps down from his spot.

"I just couldn't do it anymore," he states.

"It'll take a lot more than that to get me off my spot!" Johanna yells.

As she does, she suddenly loses her balance and goes splashing into the water.

"Johanna is out of this challenge!"

"I hate water," Johanna complains as she climbs out of the stream.

About a half hour later, Marvel gets tired and he steps down, with Finnick joining him.

"We're down to only two left for the Careers and three left for the Tributes! Clove and Enobaria still standing for the Careers! Foxface, Katniss and Peeta still standing for the Tributes!"

"Come on, Clove, you have to win this," Cato calls to Clove.

Clove makes a face, but she stays steady on her stump.

"How much longer can you last? This is to guarantee your survival in this game!"

It is about two hours into the challenge, when Clove tries to adjust the position of her feet. As she does, she ends up slipping and falling into the water.

"That's it! Enobaria wins immunity!"

Enobaria happily hops off her stump into the water, while Cato and Glimmer look on with frustration. Clove splashes some of the water in utter aggravation.

"Meanwhile, we've still got a battle going on for immunity in the Tributes tribe!"

Another half-hour passes. Foxface seems very sturdy on her stump, while Katniss and Peeta start to waver.

"If we're going to jump off, let's jump off together," Peeta tells Katniss.

"Together?"

"Together."

The two then jump off the stumps, leaving Foxface as the winner.

"That's it! Foxface wins immunity!"

Foxface jumps down from her stump happily and begins to celebrate. Johanna puts her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes.

"Come over here, Enobaria and Foxface," Caesar commands.

The two walk over to Caesar, and he puts the necklaces with the Panem logo around their necks.

"Congratulations, you are safe from the upcoming votes. Careers, since your challenge ended first, you will visit me for Tribal tonight. As for you, Tributes, you will visit me tomorrow night. I'll see you then."

The two tribes begin their trek back to their camps.

_"Enobaria winning immunity shakes up everything," Cato says. "Now we've got to turn on one of our own."_

**Careers Tribe**

**(Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, Enobaria)**

While Enobaria is still celebrating, Cato brings Glimmer, Clove and Marvel over to him.

"What do we do now?" Cato asks. "Our target is gone."

"Simple," Clove replies. "Every Career for him or herself."

"I'm not voting out either Glimmer or you," Cato states. "Marvel, it's got to be you."

"Fine, then," Marvel replies. "I'll be voting you out!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Clove breaks in. "You can't vote out Cato!"

"And why not?" Marvel asks. "He wants to get rid of me."

"Vote out Glimmer," Clove responds.

"What?" an astonished Glimmer exclaims.

"I warn you, Clove, don't cross me," Cato tells Clove. "You vote out who I say to."

"No, _you_ vote out who _I_ say to!" Clove shoots back. "How about that?"

Enobaria simply stands by, watching the whole fight.

_"This is amusing," she says. "I have total control for tonight. I love my position."_

**Tribal Council  
(Careers)**

The Careers walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches. They drop them off at the designated spot, then take their seats across from Caesar.

"It certainly must have thrown a wrench into your plans when Enobaria won immunity, didn't it, Cato?"

"It's been a battle of wills between myself and Clove," Cato replies. "But ultimately, I will win."

"And how do you know that?"

"Clove knows that my choice to take out Marvel is the best one."

"Do you think so, Clove?"

"Absolutely not!" Clove exclaims. "Cato's trying to manipulate me the same way he manipulates Glimmer."

"Excuse me?" Glimmer breaks in. "Cato does not manipulate me."

"But he controls you, doesn't he?" Clove replies.

"No, he doesn't!" Glimmer shouts. "I just… love him."

Clove rolls her eyes. "I've known Cato all my life, you've only known him for a few weeks."

"Oh, so this is jealousy, Clove?" Glimmer responds.

"I'm not jealous of anything about you!" Clove shoots back.

"Well, well, well," Caesar breaks in. "This tribe is in utter turmoil. Enobaria, what can be done to salvage this tribe?"

"Nothing, at this point," Enobaria states. "But I'm not interested in salvaging the tribe. I just want to keep on surviving."

"Marvel, we haven't gotten to you yet. What do you take from tonight's mayhem?"

"I take it that Cato's not the loyal guy I expected him to be."

"Excuse me?" Cato responds. "Who am I supposed to vote out? Clove is like my sister, Glimmer means so much to me."

"You're stupid, Marvel," Glimmer adds.

"Well, I just don't think this situation is fair!" Marvel complains.

"What are you going to do about it?" Cato asks. "Vote me out? Or vote out Glimmer?"

"I wanted Enobaria out!" Marvel shouts, as Enobaria raises an eyebrow. "But she's staying, and now I don't know what to do."

"Certainly you have no choice but to vote out someone other than Enobaria," Caesar states. "You must realize that she is in the position of power, not you."

"I don't care what she thinks! I want to stay around, and Cato has to sacrifice to keep me around!"

"Why should I?"

Marvel is stopped in his tracks. "Just… because."

"Marvel, you're an idiot," Glimmer adds.

"Idiot or not, he is in a difficult position tonight," Caesar states. "Clove, what position are you in?"

"I'm in complete control," Clove replies. "Cato thinks he is, but his little 'sister' is really pulling the strings."

Cato looks annoyed, but says nothing.

"Well, we're about to find out who is going home from this crazy group. Enobaria has immunity, you cannot vote her out. Everyone else is fair game, and it is time to vote."

The Capitol anthem "Horn of Plenty" plays as the Careers go to vote.

Cato goes to vote.

Clove goes to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

Glimmer goes to vote.

_"My only choice is to vote for you, Marvel," Glimmer says. "I'm sorry."_

Marvel goes to vote.

_"Sorry, Glimmer," Marvel says._

"I'll go tally the votes."

Caesar gathers the votes, then takes the voting urn and returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity mockingjay pin, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Enobaria takes the rock out of her pocket and chucks it into the fire.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be taken away by a hovercraft immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Marvel."

He takes out the second vote.

"Glimmer."

Marvel and Glimmer look on nervously.

"Glimmer. That's two votes Glimmer."

Glimmer clutches Cato's hands, while Clove rolls her eyes.

"Marvel. Two votes Glimmer, two votes Marvel, one vote left."

Caesar takes out the final vote very slowly.

"Seventh player voted out of Survivor: Panem…"

He finally opens up the vote.

"Marvel."

Clove looks furious as she glares down Enobaria. Marvel gets up sadly from his seat and retrieves his torch.

"Marvel, the tribe has spoken."

Caesar snuffs out his torch.

"It's time for you to go."

A cannon fires immediately, and a hovercraft comes to take Marvel away.

"Marvel's begging didn't do him any good," Caesar remarks. "Perhaps some strategy and smart thinking would have served him better. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The four remaining Careers pick up their torches and walk back to their camp.

_"It's not fair," Marvel says. "I thought Cato would remain loyal to me, but he chose those two girls over me. I guess I needed to come up with a better strategy than the one I had, which was simply to trust Cato."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Cato – Marvel

Clove – Glimmer

Enobaria – Marvel

Glimmer – Marvel

Marvel – Glimmer

**Day 21**

**Tributes Tribe**

**(Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Thresh, Katniss, Peeta)**

As Finnick goes out to fish, Johanna decides to visit with him.

"You know, our time in this game is almost up," Johanna tells him.

"What did I tell you?" Finnick replies. "Had you not voted out Mags and Wiress and Beetee, we'd be in good shape."

"Hey, I make my own decisions!"

"But your decisions have led to this: the others are going to vote out either me or you."

"Remember I have this."

She holds out her immunity mockingjay pin.

"That's very nice. But it won't save both of us."

Johanna sighs. "Finnick, I want to tell you something."

Finnick smiles in return. "Yes, Johanna?"

"I know I'm not allowed to love you, because of Annie. And I know you're not allowed to love me, because of Annie. And…"

She sighs, unable to complete her thought.

"That's all I've got."

"It's okay, Johanna, because I do love you. I love you in a different way than I love Annie. I'll forever regret having sex with you, though."

"Oh, you enjoyed that! Don't try to convince me otherwise!"

"If Annie was well, she'd kill me for that!"

"Just admit it: you enjoyed it more than anything else in your life. Admit it!"

While Johanna and Finnick go back to their usual arguing ways, Thresh addresses the others in his tribe.

"Since Johanna has that pin, we have to split our votes up," he tells them. "Rue, Foxface and myself will vote for Johanna, and you two vote for Finnick."

"Then what happens?" Rue wonders.

"Then if Johanna uses her pin, we have a tie between Finnick and whoever they vote for. We then vote again to break the tie."

"And since there's more of us than them, we win the tiebreaker," Peeta adds.

"Sounds like a foolproof plan," Katniss states. "Which is why it won't work."

"Why not?" Peeta asks.

"Because the easiest stuff always seems to fail."

_"I get the feeling something's going to backfire on us tonight," Katniss says. "I hope I'm wrong, though."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Tributes)**

The Tributes march into the Tribal Council area with their torches. They set their torches down, then take their usual seats.

"Interesting twist here, where both tribes had to vote out someone. How do you think that affects your game?"

"It affects the game in that one more person goes home at this time, brainless!" Johanna replies.

"Other than the obvious."

"Well, I'd say that it's unfortunate that it comes at this time," Finnick responds.

"And why is that?"

"Because I believe I had a chance in this game if we could have gone a little further without having to vote someone out. But now, that hope is out the window."

"Why have you given up hope?"

"I haven't, really. I just know the situation."

"And that situation is…"

"That the others will vote out either myself or Johanna."

"That's certainly a bold prediction. Thresh, any truth to what Finnick is saying?"

"He's a smart guy," Thresh replies. "He knows what we're thinking without being around us. He's a real threat to win this game. That's the reason why he is such a big target."

"In a way, Caesar, it's like the training scores," Finnick adds. "You get a 10, you've got a good chance of winning, but you're also a bigger threat to the others. You get a 5, you have little chance of winning, but you also may survive longer."

"I see, I see," Caesar states. "This tribe has been very successful together, it would be a shame to break it apart."

"But that's what's going to happen tonight," Finnick replies.

"And so it will. The girl you all call Foxface holds the immunity necklace and cannot be voted out. The rest of you, you're fair game, and it is time to vote."

The Capitol anthem "Horn of Plenty" plays as the Tributes go to vote.

Finnick goes to vote.

Foxface goes to vote.

Johanna goes to vote.

Katniss goes to vote.

_"I'm really sorry, Finnick," Katniss says._

Peeta goes to vote.

Rue goes to vote.

Thresh goes to vote.

_"Perhaps this will finally shut you up," Thresh says, holding up his vote for Johanna._

"I'll go tally the votes."

Caesar walks over to the voting area, grabs the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity mockingjay pin, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Johanna immediately springs to her feet and marches over to Caesar. She reaches into the pocket of Finnick's jacket and pulls out her mockingjay pin, but as she does, she pulls out another one as well.

"Oh, I forgot I have two of these!" she exclaims.

"What are you going to do?" Caesar wonders.

"I'm going to play one for myself, and I'm going to let Finnick have the other one!"

The whole tribe gasps as Johanna walks over to Finnick and gives him one of the pins. They both then go back over to Caesar and each hand him their pin.

"The rules of Survivor: Panem state that if an immunity mockingjay pin is played, all votes against the person who plays it are cancelled out and the person with the next-highest number of votes is eliminated. Johanna and Finnick, no votes against you will count."

The other members of the tribe look on in confusion as Johanna and Finnick walk back to their seats.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be taken away by a hovercraft immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Johanna. Does not count."

He takes out the second vote.

"Johanna. Does not count."

Johanna simply smirks as she sees the votes come up.

"Johanna. Does not count."

The other players look on in amazement, wondering what is going to happen.

"Finnick. Also does not count."

Finnick crosses his arms while watching the votes.

"Finnick. Does not count."

The other tribe members look on anxiously to see who the next vote is for.

"Thresh. One vote Thresh, one vote left."

Thresh looks angry upon seeing his name.

"Eighth person voted out of Survivor: Panem, Thresh. That's two, and tonight, it is enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Thresh hugs Rue, then walks over to get his torch. He brings it over to Caesar.

"Thresh, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

A cannon fires, and a hovercraft comes to take Thresh away.

"Very bizarre turn of events tonight," Caesar states. "Not much else I can say. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The tribe, most of them still confused, takes their torches and heads back to their camp.

_"Very unfortunate," Thresh says. "But what can you do? It's a game. Fortunately it wasn't life or death. I hope Rue goes far in this game and maybe even wins."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Finnick – Thresh

Foxface – Johanna

Johanna – Thresh

Katniss – Finnick

Peeta – Finnick

Rue – Johanna

Thresh – Johanna

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**The tribes merge:**

"_You are probably wondering why you are here. Wonder no more, as you are now merged into one tribe!"_

**Peeta tries to figure out if there are more immunity mockingjay pins in the game:**

_ "Excuse me," Peeta asks, "but do any of you happen to have one of those immunity mockingjay pins?"_

_ Clove glares angrily at Peeta. "If we did, do you think we'd tell you?"_

_ Enobaria interrupts Clove from saying anything more. "Why, in fact, yes, I do."_

**And Cato gets aggressive in the immunity challenge:**

_ Cato calls out Peeta. "Hey, Lover Boy, why don't you join your girlfriend on the bench?"_

_ "Why don't you, instead?" Peeta yells back._


	8. Ruthless and Reckless

**Episode 8**

**Ruthless and Reckless**

**Day 22**

**Tributes Tribe**

**(Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Rue, Katniss, Peeta)**

That morning, Johanna is feeling especially frisky after having pulled off such a bold move.

"How are you all feeling today?" she asks tauntingly. "You enjoy my fireworks last night?"

"They were lovely," Katniss grumbles.

"You had that planned all along, didn't you?" asks Peeta.

"Actually, no. I had no intention of saving Finnick, but… I guess I changed my mind."

_"I helped out Finnick because he has helped me out emotionally," Johanna says. "Without him, I'd be crumbling out here."_

A little later, as the tribe is eating some fish and rice, a parachute arrives.

"Another challenge?" Peeta wonders.

"I'm not sure," Foxface replies. "But it says that we must meet Caesar at the Cornucopia for something important."

_"This could be game-changing," Peeta says. "We must all be on our toes for whatever may come up."_

**Careers Tribe**

**(Glimmer, Cato, Clove, Enobaria)**

"So, a parachute?" Glimmer asks.

"That's right," Enobaria replies. "Apparently something of extreme importance."

"Let's go," Cato says.

_"No matter what it is, it's not going to rattle me," Cato says. "I'm ready for anything."_

**Cornucopia**

"Come on in, guys!"

The ten players march towards the Cornucopia.

"You are probably wondering why you are here. Wonder no more, as you are now merged into one tribe!"

Some of the players applaud, while others look a bit surprised.

"Now, what's a merge without a nice feast? So we've prepared a feast for all of you! Enjoy!"

The players happily rush over to the table, and they begin to eat the food.

"You will be now known as the Capitol Tribe," Caesar adds.

"What?" Johanna replies. "But we hate the -"

"You have no choice. I'll see you in a couple days for the immunity challenge!"

Caesar leaves the players behind to eat.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Rue tells Enobaria. "You've played very well."

"Thank you," Enobaria replies. "It's been rough getting by with these three, but I've managed."

Everyone laughs at Enobaria's remark, except for Johanna.

"So, Fangs," Johanna snarks at her, "you wouldn't be here if not for me saving you in the first vote."

"Quiet, Mason," Enobaria replies. "I don't need any help, especially from you. You don't watch out, I'll cut your throat out next."

"We'll just see about that," Johanna smirks.

_"I'm ready to do whatever it takes to win," Enobaria says. "I don't care who I take out along the way. I'm going to be ruthless and reckless. This is my game now."_

**Capitol Tribe**

**(Cato, Clove, Enobaria, Finnick, Foxface, Glimmer, Johanna, Katniss, Peeta, Rue)**

The tribe members arrive back at their camp, where there is immediately clear separation between the members of the former Careers, and the former Tributes.

"Look at them over there," Katniss remarks to Peeta. "They're so smug. Yet there are only four of them and six of us."

"So we don't have to worry," Peeta replies. "We simply pick them off one by one."

"But remember what happened to Thresh?" Rue comments. "He only received 2 votes, yet got voted out thanks to one of those pins."

"You bring up a good point," Peeta states. "We need to make sure they don't have any of those pins."

"And how do we do that?" Katniss inquires.

"Why not just ask them?" Peeta replies.

_"I figure the direct approach is the best one," Peeta says. "If I can somehow get that information off the Careers, it will help our alliance immensely."_

So Peeta goes over to where the Careers are sitting to ask them this question.

"Excuse me," he asks, "but do any of you happen to have one of those immunity mockingjay pins?"

Clove glares angrily at Peeta. "If we did, do you think we'd tell you?"

Enobaria interrupts Clove from saying anything more. "Why, in fact, yes, I do."

Clove tries to say something, but Enobaria stops her. "Why do you think these people kept me around?"

"Well, thanks for the information," Peeta replies, before walking away.

"What are you trying to do?" Clove whispers to Enobaria.

"Simply trying to throw him off," Enobaria replies. "This is going to be perfect for our plans."

"What plans?" Glimmer wonders.

Enobaria simply smirks.

_"None of these fools can figure out what I've got up my sleeve," Enobaria says. "I've got a plan that's going to blow them away."_

**Day 23**

Johanna and Finnick sit together by the river as Finnick tries to catch some fish.

"What are we going to do this time?" Finnick wonders. "It took you pulling out all the stops last time to keep us around."

"Maybe I'll just vote _you_ off," Johanna replies.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"I don't know, what are we going to do? Rue's probably mad at us for taking out Thresh. Katniss and Lover Boy are against us too. Maybe I can get Foxface back on our side, but I don't know."

"That's only three people, against seven."

"But who knows what Fangs and the other Careers are going to do? They're totally volatile. We could break them up, or something. I don't know."

After catching some fish, they return to the camp, where they find out from Foxface that an immunity challenge is coming up later in the day.

"They must be trying to end it," Foxface remarks.

"Good. Better earlier than later," Johanna replies.

"You sure this is such a good thing?" Finnick wonders.

_"I'm ready to keep on voting people out," Johanna says. "I don't care who it is. The fewer people around here, the better."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The ten remaining players walk into the challenge area.

"First things first, I'll take back the immunity necklaces."

Foxface and Enobaria hand over their immunity necklaces to Caesar.

"Thank you. Only one of these necklaces is back up for grabs in this challenge. Let's get to today's immunity challenge. Each of you will hold on to a pole with two buckets of sand hanging on it, one on each side. These will be very heavy, and you'll have to have great endurance to keep holding on. The last one standing, still holding on to their pole, wins immunity and gets a 1-in-9 shot at winning this game. Everyone else will be fair game, and one of you, after 24 days, will be going home. Let's get started."

Each of the players goes over to their designated spot, where they pick up their pole with the buckets of sand, holding them above their shoulders.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Rue and Foxface, who barely were able to get the pole over their shoulders, both immediately drop their poles, spilling out all the sand.

"Rue and Foxface, immediately out of this challenge!"

Cato stares over at Peeta and Finnick. "This challenge is between me and you two. None of these others have a chance."

"We'll see about that," Johanna shoots back.

After about 10 minutes, Glimmer drops her pole on the ground.

"Glimmer, now out of the challenge!"

Clove begins to really struggle as well, and she drops her pole only a few minutes later.

"Clove is also out of this challenge!"

Clove kicks the buckets of sand in disgust.

"Six people remaining in this challenge! It looks like Katniss is starting to struggle!"

Katniss looks over at Caesar angrily as he calls her out, but Caesar is dead-on accurate. About a couple minutes later, she drops her pole as well.

"Katniss drops her buckets, and we are down to five!"

Katniss joins the other four girls on the bench, while the remaining five continue to battle it out. They hold on to their poles for another half hour, without any of them dropping one.

"This is becoming an epic challenge! Who will blink first?"

Cato calls out Peeta. "Hey, Lover Boy, why don't you join your girlfriend on the bench?"

"Why don't you, instead?" Peeta yells back.

"Would you two just shut up?" Johanna screams. "I'm sick of hearing you!"

Peeta begins to laugh as he hears Johanna say this, and as he does, he slips and drops his pole on the ground.

"Peeta is out! Go join Katniss on the bench!" Caesar yells.

Peeta looks frustratedly over at a smiling Cato as he walks to the bench.

"This challenge could go on for a long time! Who will hold on?"

After about fifteen minutes, Enobaria finally slips and spills her buckets on the ground. She curses in disgust.

"Enobaria out, and we are down to three!"

Another half hour goes by. Finnick looks over at Johanna.

"One of us has to go, right?"

"You're crazy. Just shut up."

"We can't both win. So why don't we both lose?"

"Just shut up!"

"Why don't we-"

As Finnick says this, he slips and drops his pole on the ground.

"Finnick is out, and we are down to two!"

"I told you to shut up!" Johanna shouts.

About another half hour goes by, with Cato and Johanna both struggling.

"Who is going to hold on and win immunity?" Caesar wonders.

Finally, one of the two drops their pole on the ground.

"Johanna… drops her pole! And with that, Cato wins immunity!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Cato yells, as he slams his pole to the ground.

Johanna frustratedly walks away, realizing how close she came to winning.

"Come over here, Cato," Caesar calls.

Cato walks over to Caesar, and the host puts the immunity necklace around his neck.

"You are safe from tomorrow night's vote. The rest of you, someone's going home, and you've got tomorrow to figure out who that's gonna be. I'll see you tomorrow night for Tribal."

The ten players slowly walk back to their camp.

_"I didn't need to win, I just wanted to show off," Cato says. "It wasn't that hard to beat this bunch of fools."_

**Day 24**

Katniss and Peeta bring Rue and Foxface over to them.

"We're voting out Enobaria," Katniss tells them. "She says she has a mockingjay pin, but we don't think she'll be prepared to use it."

"Isn't that risky?" Foxface asks.

"Everything's risky at this point," Peeta replies. "We've got to make some sort of move here."

"I hope you're right," Rue states.

_"This is a crucial moment in the game for us," Peeta says. "If we don't succeed here, we'll be in a lot of trouble."_

Enobaria, meanwhile, springs her plan.

"I know exactly who we should vote for," she tells Clove, whispering the name to her.

"Really?" Clove replies.

"Yes," Enobaria states. "This will work for sure."

_"I don't know what Enobaria is thinking, but I hope she knows what she's doing," Clove says. "I'm going with her plan because I think it makes the most sense right now."_

Johanna and Finnick wonder what they are supposed to do.

"Who do we vote off?" Finnick asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Johanna replies.

As they are talking, Enobaria walks over to them.

"What do you want, Fangs?" Johanna asks.

"Listen, Mason, I've got a plan that's for your best. You two both vote for who I say, and you survive the next vote."

"And why should we do that?" Finnick wonders.

"Because I have an immunity mockingjay pin."

Finnick looks worried, but Johanna is indignant.

"Show it to me!"

"I'll show it to you tonight when I play it. Just vote for who I want, and you'll be fine."

She whispers the name to Johanna.

"If you say so…" Johanna replies.

_"I don't trust Enobaria at all," Johanna says. "I might just vote for her anyway. She won't see it coming."_

**Tribal Council**

The ten players walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down and take their seats.

"A very interesting time in this game," Caesar states. "You were competing against each other as tribes the whole game, now you're competing as individuals. How does that change things, Enobaria?"

"It really doesn't change much at all, actually," Enobaria replies. "The Careers are still fighting as an alliance against the others."

"But you have only four, compared to their six."

"Keep in mind that I was also a member of the old Victors tribe. I have connections with Finnick and Mason."

"Very true. Finnick, do you think you'd consider an alliance with Enobaria?"

"Of course we've considered it," Finnick replies. "Whether or not we go with it, that's going to be decided tonight."

"Meanwhile, we've got the rest of you who aren't Victors and aren't Careers. That's you, Katniss, Peeta, Foxface and Rue. What position are you guys in?"

"We're in a fine position," Peeta responds. "We are a strong four, and we know exactly what we're doing."

"But you're only four!"

"Finnick and Johanna would spring to our side before their side, I believe."

"You better hope so, because if you're wrong, your alliance is doomed."

"I think we're in better shape than you think."

"Cato, how big was winning immunity?" Caesar wonders.

"I really didn't need to win it," Cato smirks. "But I love winning. It's what I do best."

Clove rolls her eyes.

"You don't think so, Clove?" Caesar asks.

"Cato's just trying to show off for Glimmer," Clove responds. "When he should be showing off for me!"

"Hey, he's mine!" Glimmer shouts.

"Okay, okay, I see how this is going," Caesar states. "Cato, you have immunity, so you cannot be voted out. The rest of you, you're fair game, as it is time to vote."

The Capitol anthem "Horn of Plenty" plays as the players go to vote.

Cato goes to vote.

Clove goes to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

_"You'll never see this one coming," Enobaria says._

Finnick goes to vote.

Foxface goes to vote.

Glimmer goes to vote.

Johanna goes to vote.

_"Not expecting this, are you?" Johanna says, holding up her vote._

Katniss goes to vote.

_"We're hoping to spring a trap on you," Katniss says, holding up her vote for Enobaria._

Peeta goes to vote.

Rue goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Caesar states.

Caesar gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity mockingjay pin, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Katniss and Peeta immediately look over at Enobaria, who does not make a move.

"Okay," Caesar states, with Katniss and Peeta both looking quite satisfied. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be taken away by a hovercraft immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Enobaria."

He takes out the second vote.

"Enobaria."

Enobaria simply looks on, not making a response.

"Enobaria. Three votes Enobaria."

Enobaria continues to look on nonchalantly.

"Enobaria. That's four votes Enobaria."

Caesar opens up the next vote.

"Peeta."

Peeta shrugs his shoulders upon seeing his name.

"Peeta."

Peeta continues to look on without much concern.

"Peeta."

Caesar pulls out the next vote.

"Peeta. We're tied, four votes Enobaria, four votes Peeta."

Enobaria and Peeta both look a bit nervous as Caesar opens up the next vote.

"Peeta. Five votes Peeta, four votes Enobaria, one vote left."

Peeta suddenly looks completely shocked. He cannot believe that he has received more than the four votes from the Careers.

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor: Panem, and the first member of our jury, Peeta. You need to bring me your torch."

Peeta looks on with utter shock. He then hugs Katniss good-bye, before going over to grab his torch.

"Peeta, the tribe has spoken."

Caesar snuffs out Peeta's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

A cannon fires, and a hovercraft immediately takes Peeta away.

"Well, that was a very big blindside. And that makes things very unpredictable. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players grab their torches and head back to their camp.

_"I can't believe it!" Peeta says. "I thought for sure Enobaria would go home, but apparently Finnick and Johanna trusted her more than me. We should have reached out to Finnick and Johanna more, instead of shunning them. It's our own fault. I only hope that Katniss can survive."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Cato – Peeta

Clove – Peeta

Enobaria – Peeta

Finnick – Peeta

Foxface – Enobaria

Glimmer – Peeta

Johanna – Peeta

Katniss – Enobaria

Peeta – Enobaria

Rue – Enobaria

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Katniss tries to build an alliance with Johanna and Finnick:**

_ So Katniss brings Rue and Foxface with her over to Johanna and Finnick, who are sitting by the stream._

_ "We'd like to join forces with you two," Katniss suggests. "Otherwise, the Careers will take us out one by one."_

_ "Sounds like a great idea," Finnick replies. "Who do you want to take out?"_

**But there's another Johanna explosion:**

_ Johanna stomps away angrily from Finnick. "Fine. You find your own way through the rest of this game!"_

**And both Enobaria and Clove have their own plans:**

_"This master plan of mine will work brilliantly, and we're going to end up shocking everyone with this," Enobaria says. "Just wait and see."_

_ "I don't like that Enobaria has suddenly become the mastermind around here," Clove says. "That's my position. I want to take out Glimmer, and I'm going to get my way eventually."_


	9. You Didn't Build That

**Episode 9**

**You Didn't Build That**

**Day 25**

**Capitol Tribe**

**(Cato, Clove, Enobaria, Finnick, Foxface, Glimmer, Johanna, Katniss, Rue)**

"So, that was a shocker," Foxface comments to Katniss that morning.

"You're telling me," Katniss replies. "Peeta thought he had it all figured out, and well, I guess he didn't."

"What are we going to do now?" Rue asks.

"We're going to get Johanna and Finnick on our side, that's what," Katniss declares.

_"Katniss and Peeta's plan failed last time, I don't know if going along with them is a good idea anymore," Rue says._

_ "We didn't reach out enough last time, and that cost us," Katniss says. "This time we correct that mistake."_

So Katniss brings Rue and Foxface with her over to Johanna and Finnick, who are sitting by the stream.

"We'd like to join forces with you two," Katniss suggests. "Otherwise, the Careers will take us out one by one."

"Sounds like a great idea," Finnick replies. "Who do you want to take out?"

"Probably Enobaria."

"Fine. Enobaria it is."

Katniss, Foxface and Rue then leave the other two behind.

"So, do we bite?" Johanna asks.

"Why wouldn't we?" Finnick replies. "We don't want one of those Careers going after us."

"Hey, we were willing to take out Peeta, because we thought we were safer with the Careers than the others."

"Yeah, maybe we do it again."

Johanna laughs as Finnick says this.

"What is it, Johanna?"

"So you're suggesting that we do it again?"

"Possibly."

"Then why don't we get it on right now?"

"No, no, not in that way!"

"Oh, I can read right between the lines. You want some more of me, don't you?"

"No offense, Johanna, but no."

"Oh, I take offense! Come on, just one more time."

"For Annie's sake, no."

Johanna decides to get up for a moment.

"What are you doing?"

She then proceeds to take off all of her clothes.

"Not again, Johanna!"

"Yes, again."

She throws the clothes that Finnick gave her into the stream.

"At least give me my clothes back, if you're going to do that!"

"So, can you resist me now?"

She sticks her chest right in front of Finnick's face.

"Johanna, I…"

"Come on, you know you want me!"

"Annie says no, and that's final!"

Johanna stomps away angrily from Finnick. "Fine. You find your own way through the rest of this game!"

_"If Finnick is going to be such a prude, he doesn't need me," Johanna says. "He can play this game on his own."_

_ "I don't understand Johanna," Finnick says. "Some times she's revealing her darkest secrets to me, other times she just wants to have sex. If it ends up costing me my place in the game, I'm going to be really upset."_

**Day 26**

Enobaria conspires with the other Careers, thinking about who they should vote off.

"This one is going to shock you all," Enobaria declares. "We vote off Rue."

"Rue?" Cato questions.

"The cute girl who won't harm anyone?" Glimmer wonders.

"That's right, Rue," Enobaria replies. "She's so innocent that no one will want to vote her out – so we go ahead and do it. At the end of this game, we crown a winner by whoever is the most popular of those remaining. Rue would win that for sure."

"Nice thinking, Enobaria," Clove states, "but we need help in doing that. Unlikely any of the goody-goodies will choose to vote out Rue."

"Don't worry," Enobaria responds. "I've got it all figured out."

_"This master plan of mine will work brilliantly, and we're going to end up shocking everyone with this," Enobaria says. "Just wait and see."_

_ "I don't like that Enobaria has suddenly become the mastermind around here," Clove says. "That's my position. I want to take out Glimmer, and I'm going to get my way eventually."_

Rue, meanwhile, is completely oblivious to the Careers' plans, eating a squirrel that Katniss caught.

"You think that you and me can go to the end of the game together, Katniss?" Rue wonders.

"Absolutely," Katniss replies. "We're smarter than Peeta. We won't make the same mistakes as last time. This time, we're going to make things work."

_ "Peeta's fatal mistake was making assumptions," Katniss says. "From now on, we've got to make no assumptions."_

_ "I trust Katniss fully," Rue says. "I truly believe she's going to pull me through to the end of the game with her. If Peeta was still around, she may have favored him over me, but with him gone, I think she'll stay with me the whole way."_

A little bit later, the still-naked Johanna finds a parachute.

"Here's a message: we're having another immunity challenge today," she announces to everyone.

"Another one for me to win!" Cato exclaims, with Glimmer clinging to him and laughing.

_"Winning is everything to me," Cato says._

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The nine remaining players trudge into the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Cato hands over the immunity necklace to Caesar.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's challenge. On my go, you will race out into this sand area to dig up bags of puzzle pieces. You will then return the 3 bags to the start, spill them out, and figure out a phrase. First person to figure out that phrase wins immunity. Here's the catch: you will be handcuffed for the challenge. This will make digging and moving around a lot harder. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

Caesar handcuffs all the players, and then they line up at the starting line.

"For immunity, and a 1-in-8 shot at winning this game! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players immediately rush into the sand, diving in to start digging up their pieces. The naked Johanna almost immediately finds one of her bags, pulling it out of the ground. Finnick also finds one quickly, as he digs it up. Rue is really struggling with her small hands, as is Foxface. Cato grabs his bag and returns it to the start.

"We've got several players doing well so far!"

Clove and Enobaria both snag their bags at almost the same time, bringing them back to the start. Katniss is having a hard time with the handcuffs on her hands, as is Glimmer. Both of them are yet to get a bag.

"So far, 5 players have a bag!"

Johanna rushes to get her second bag, immediately followed by Finnick. Cato also grabs his bag in a hurry, with Enobaria also snagging hers.

"It's getting close out there!"

Johanna trips and falls into the sand as she goes out to get her third bag. Finnick races past her and begins digging for his third bag. Cato also starts digging for his third bag. Clove now has her second, while Katniss and Glimmer have their first. Poor Rue and Foxface are having lots of trouble digging enough to retrieve their first bag out of the ground.

"Rue and Foxface, practically out of this challenge! You might as well just take a spot on the bench!"

Finnick gets to his third bag, as does Cato. Johanna gets hers a little bit later, and Enobaria closely follows her. Clove is now running out for her third bag, but she is quite behind the other four, who are now returning with their third bags.

"Open up those bags and figure out the puzzle!"

Finnick, Cato, Johanna and Enobaria spill out their bags of puzzle pieces, noticing differently shaped pieces with either one or two letters on each piece. They try connecting the pieces together to form a phrase.

"These puzzles can fit together in almost any way, but can you spell the correct phrase? That's the key to winning this puzzle!"

Johanna thinks she has started to get something, putting a few pieces together. Enobaria is completely befuddled by the puzzle. As Cato and Finnick make progress, Clove returns with her third bag and spills out the pieces.

"You've got a lot of time to make up, Clove! The others out there, why even keep going, you're so far behind!"

Clove scrambles to start putting the puzzle together. Cato begins making a lot of progress. He looks over at Finnick's, trying to take a hint from his puzzle. Suddenly Finnick shouts out to Caesar.

"I think I have it!"

"Finnick thinks he has it!"

Caesar looks over Finnick's puzzle.

"Finnick… is… **WRONG**! This challenge is still going!"

Cato again glances off Finnick's puzzle, then makes a couple of changes to his puzzle.

"I think I have it!" Cato yells.

"Cato thinks _he _has it!"

Caesar looks over Cato's puzzle, which spells the phrase "THE ODDS ARE IN YOUR FAVOR."

"Cato… is… right! Cato… wins immunity!"

Cato celebrates by jumping into the air, while Glimmer comes rushing over to him to congratulate him. Neither of them can embrace, however, since their hands are still cuffed.

"Congratulations, Cato."

Caesar unlocks the handcuffs of all the players.

"This is for you, Cato."

He puts the necklace around Cato's neck.

"Once again, Cato is safe from being voted out. The rest of you, tomorrow night, after 27 long and hard days, someone will be voted out of this game, and you've got tomorrow to figure out who that's gonna be."

The players begin their walk back to their camp.

_"What a win," Cato says. "Don't tell Finnick that I looked off his puzzle a bit. All's fair in war, right?"_

**Day 27**

Enobaria gathers the Careers around to make sure the plan is set.

"We're all voting off Rue," she tells them. "Is that fine?"

"I don't want to, but I guess I will," Glimmer replies.

"That's settled, then," Enobaria states. "Now time to stir the pot."

Enobaria walks over to Johanna, still without clothes, and Finnick, who are by the river.

"What's going on here?" Enobaria asks.

"Johanna wants me to have sex with her, and I'm refusing."

"Don't you see, Finnick? I truly lov- I mean, I lov- I like you. This is my way of expressing my lov- my like of you."

"Well, listen to me, Mason. We're voting out Katniss, to go along with Peeta from last time. It's your choice to go against us if you please, but I warn you, don't cross me."

"No problems. We're too busy to worry about voting right now."

"Come on, Johanna, just drop the sex thing! I thought you hated when the Capitol used you!"

"I hated that, but I like you so much. You're so much different."

Enobaria leaves the two alone, unconvinced that she has made an impact.

_"I don't know if I got them on my side," Enobaria says. "Which means I have to go to Plan B."_

Enobaria then goes over to talk to Rue, Katniss and Foxface.

"Hi Enobaria!" Rue exclaims. "You look very pretty today!"

"Thanks, Rue," Enobaria replies. "Listen, I just want to tell you three that the Careers are putting an end to the naked wonder's days."

"You're voting off Johanna?" Katniss asks.

"Absolutely. Mason is our target, and she will fall tonight."

"Well, if that's the case, we don't even have to worry about an alliance with Johanna and Finnick!"

"And you don't. Just stick with us, and you'll be fine. Crossing us is what got Peeta voted out."

"We'll remain loyal to you, Enobaria," a smiling Rue tells her.

_"It's hard to lie while looking at Rue's cute face," Enobaria says. "But she is going to be blindsided tonight, and embarrassed badly."_

_ "I look up to Enobaria," Rue says. "She's such a strong woman. I wish I could be like her someday."_

**Tribal Council**

The nine remaining contestants walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches, which they set down. They then join Caesar around the fire.

"We now bring in the member of our jury."

Peeta walks into the Tribal Council area, smiling and waving to Katniss. He takes a seat across from the rest of the players.

"Johanna, I notice that you are naked again," Caesar states.

"And you're staring right at my chest," Johanna replies.

"Besides that, is there a reason you have decided to strip?"

"Of course. I'm trying to seduce Finnick."

"Pardon me, Johanna, but aren't you the girl who refused to be sold as a prostitute to the Capitol?"

"Yeah, and then the Capitol killed everyone I love, and made me one anyway! I just want to make love to someone who I actually love."

"You mean, you love Finnick?"

Johanna looks stunned. "I guess… you could say that."

"Wow, didn't see this one coming. You surprised by this, Finnick?"

"Of course not. I've known Johanna loves me the whole time."

"Well, this makes things so much more interesting. How does this affect your gameplay?"

"Simply put, we're going to vote together from here on out," Finnick states. "I trust her, and she trusts me."

"But that's only two of you. There's also seven others out here. Who do you join with?"

"Well, we've had offers to join Rue, Foxface and Katniss, and we've also had offers to join the Careers. We're free agents."

"Then who are you going to sign with?"

"You'll find out."

"As for you, Enobaria, you and the Careers made a move to take out Peeta last time we were here, and you were successful. What I'm amazed is that you didn't build that alliance with the Careers. They joined you. Do you think now you're the leader of the Careers, after they shunned you for so long?"

"I'm in a nice position, that's all I'll say," Enobaria replies. "Clove trusts me, and that's what's most important to me."

"So does that put you, Clove, in a position of power?"

"I'm still pulling the strings, Caesar," Clove responds. "I may have delegated some leadership to Enobaria, but I've got it all under control."

"And how about you, the former Tributes? Who are you going with?"

"We feel quite confident about our alliance," Katniss states.

"I trust Katniss a lot," Rue adds. "She's really helping me through this game, especially with Thresh out."

"Okay, well, there may be three alliances, but we're about to see one of them lose a member. Cato has immunity, you cannot vote for him, and it is… time to vote. Cato, you're up first."

As the players go to vote, the Capitol anthem "Horn of Plenty" plays in the background.

Cato goes to vote.

Clove goes to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

Finnick goes to vote.

Foxface goes to vote.

Glimmer goes to vote.

Johanna goes to vote.

_"First Lover Boy, now you," Johanna says, holding up her vote for Katniss._

Katniss goes to vote.

_"Sticking with the Careers is going to get us farther," Katniss says, holding up her vote for Johanna._

Rue goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Caesar gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns with the voting urn to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity mockingjay pin, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one makes a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be taken away by a hovercraft immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Johanna."

Johanna simply crosses her arms.

"Johanna."

Johanna scowls upon seeing her name again.

"Katniss."

Katniss wrinkles her nose.

"Katniss. Two votes Katniss, two votes Johanna."

Katniss and Johanna look on with anxiety as Caesar pulls out the next vote.

"Johanna. Three votes Johanna, two votes Katniss."

Johanna looks over at Finnick with a pleading look, but Finnick gives her a helpless reply in his eyes.

"Rue."

Rue looks startled upon seeing her name. Her eyes grow very big.

"Rue."

Rue looks around in shock. Why has she received two votes?

"Rue. We're tied, three votes Johanna, three votes Rue, one vote left."

Rue, in utter shock, grabs on to Katniss, while Johanna also looks on nervously.

"Tenth person voted out of Survivor: Panem, and the second member of our jury…"

Caesar opens the vote extremely slowly.

"Rue."

Rue begins to cry. She hugs Katniss sadly, then whispers into her ear, "You _have_ to win."

She then gets up and picks up her torch, before bringing it over to Caesar.

"Rue, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Caesar snuffs out Rue's torch, and a cannon fires. A hovercraft then comes down to pick up Rue and take her away.

"This game changes, minute by minute. It really does. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players grab their torches and begin their walk back to their camp, with Katniss shedding a few tears, while Enobaria looks quite pleased.

_"I really trusted Enobaria," Rue says. "I looked up to her. I can't believe she turned on me like that. I never thought this would happen. It's such a shocker. I just hope Katniss goes on to win."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Cato – Rue

Clove – Rue

Enobaria – Rue

Finnick – Katniss

Foxface – Johanna

Glimmer – Rue

Johanna – Katniss

Katniss – Johanna

Rue – Johanna

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Katniss is still distraught from Rue's elimination:**

_ That morning, Katniss is still crying after Rue's elimination._

_ "Hey, buck up," a naked Johanna tells her. "At least it wasn't you."_

_ "Rue was innocent!" Katniss yells back. "She didn't deserve to be taken out!"_

**The Careers try to figure out who they should next target:**

_ "It would be really sweet to take out Katniss," Clove comments._

_ "I'd rather go after Mason," Enobaria replies._

_ "Who's the better one in challenges?" Glimmer asks._

_ "Definitely Mason," Enobaria states._

_ "That doesn't matter much," Cato breaks in. "I'll win every challenge, so it won't matter who else is good at challenges."_

**And the hidden immunity mockingjay pin may be back in play:**

_ "You notice how Caesar continues to ask if anyone wants to play a hidden immunity mockingjay pin?"_

_ "Yes…"_

_ "Well, maybe he's trying to hint to us that there's been another one hidden somewhere, especially after we played those two."_

_ "Good thinking."_

_ "Let's search for it."_


	10. Voting is the Best Revenge

**Episode 10**

**Voting is the Best Revenge**

**Day 28**

**Capitol Tribe**

**(Cato, Clove, Enobaria, Finnick, Foxface, Glimmer, Johanna, Katniss)**

That morning, Katniss is still crying after Rue's elimination.

"Hey, buck up," a naked Johanna tells her. "At least it wasn't you."

"Rue was innocent!" Katniss yells back. "She didn't deserve to be taken out!"

"That's the way this game goes," Johanna replies. "At least she isn't dead."

"I guess I should take some solace in that. But I'm still mad at the Careers for tricking us."

"Voting is the best revenge," Finnick breaks in. "That's how we can get back at them for tricking and confusing us all."

_"Katniss, Rue and Foxface weren't the only ones thrown off by the Careers," Finnick says. "Johanna and I were as well. We all got tricked. But now, we must become one strong alliance against the Careers."_

Finnick calls Foxface over to him, Johanna and Katniss.

"Us four, strong till the end," he says. "We go up against the Careers, no matter what they do."

"So our four votes against their four votes," Katniss comments.

"But what happens in case of a tie?" Foxface wonders.

"We revote," Finnick replies. "And if it's still tied, then everyone who isn't tied or with immunity has to pick a rock. If it's a purple rock, you get eliminated – even if you didn't get a vote against you."

"That is so unfair," Foxface complains.

"And that's why I suggest we don't do any of this tying stuff," Johanna breaks in. "Don't put your life on the line over this new alliance."

_"I will not let my fate in this game come down to a purple rock," Johanna says. "I don't care what alliance I'm supposed to be in, that's not how I'm going to get eliminated."_

The Careers, in the mean time, discuss who they want to get out next.

"It would be really sweet to take out Katniss," Clove comments.

"I'd rather go after Mason," Enobaria replies.

"Who's the better one in challenges?" Glimmer asks.

"Definitely Mason," Enobaria states.

"That doesn't matter much," Cato breaks in. "I'll win every challenge, so it won't matter who else is good at challenges."

_"What's Enobaria talking about challenges, when she knows I'll win them all anyway?" Cato says. "She shouldn't be assuming that anyone can beat me."_

"Well, we'll come to a decision soon," Clove states. "And maybe, we'll even convince one of them to join us."

_"The time has not yet come for voting out Glimmer," Clove says. "That must wait another day."_

That evening, as Finnick and Johanna are sitting by the stream, Finnick rips parts of his clothing in order to give to her.

"I don't need clothing," Johanna remarks.

"You'll catch a cold," Finnick states. "Just put something over your chest and over your butt."

So Finnick creates a makeshift bikini for Johanna by ripping his own clothes apart. She reluctantly puts on her new clothes.

"You know, Finnick, if Annie wasn't around, I'd have you in an instant."

"I know. And trust me, Johanna, I think very highly of you. Just not as highly as I do of Annie."

"In any case, you're something special to me, Finnick."

**Day 29**

That morning, a lightbulb pops up in Johanna's head. She whispers to Finnick to come with her to the stream, while the others are still sleeping.

"What is this all about?" Finnick questions.

"You notice how Caesar continues to ask if anyone wants to play a hidden immunity mockingjay pin?"

"Yes…"

"Well, maybe he's trying to hint to us that there's been another one hidden somewhere, especially after we played those two."

"Good thinking."

"Let's search for it."

So the two of them search up and down the stream, looking for the pin, but they cannot find it.

"Could it be in the woods?" Johanna wonders.

"Well, if it is, then Katniss will be on it in a hurry," Finnick replies.

"Come on, let's go look before she awakens."

They go searching in the woods for the pin, but they have no luck in finding it.

"What a waste," Johanna complains. "That could have really helped us in this game."

_"I really could use that immunity mockingjay pin, but we don't know where it is or if it even is still in the game," Johanna says. "But I'm not giving up looking for it."_

Later in the day, Foxface finds a parachute.

"Hey, guys, we've got another immunity challenge coming up!" she shouts.

"Another one?" groans Enobaria.

"Another one for me to win!" Cato exclaims.

_"This is a big immunity challenge for all of us," Katniss says. "Not only would having immunity be nice, but it also could lessen the chances of one of our alliance members going home if there is a purple rock tiebreaker."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The eight remaining players walk into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yes!" several players exclaim.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Cato hands over the immunity necklace to Caesar.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For this challenge, you will be holding on to handles of a spool, which is connected to a long rope. The rope holds a bucket. That bucket contains 25% of your body weight. We have carefully weighed out the buckets so that no one has an unfair advantage. If you let go of your spool, or you cannot hold on to it any longer, your bucket will drop to the ground and you will be out of this challenge. Last person standing wins immunity, safe at tomorrow night's Tribal Council, where, after 30 days, someone will be the eleventh person voted out of this game."

The contestants go over to their respective spools, seeing the buckets hovering from the rope.

"This challenge is officially on!"

Foxface immediately begins struggling with her spool. The rope begins to untwine and she finds herself just barely hanging on. Finally, the rope goes to the end, causing her bucket to drop.

"And just like that, Foxface is out of this challenge!"

Foxface frustratedly walks over to the bench. Clove begins to struggle a bit, as does Katniss. Johanna tries twisting the spool in order to gain more leverage. Enobaria, Finnick and Cato have no trouble at all.

"Glimmer's starting to slip! Will she be able to hold on?"

Glimmer's rope then goes to its end, and her bucket drops.

"And Glimmer is out of this challenge!"

Katniss begins to really struggle with her spool, while Clove is barely hanging on. After about a minute of really digging deep, both girls find their buckets smashing to the ground.

"Katniss and Clove are now out, and we are down to 4!"

Johanna pulls her spool back again, trying to gain more leverage. Finnick watches her and does the same thing. Enobaria and Cato do not need to do anything, because their spools are still totally wound up.

"Enobaria and Cato in great position!"

About a half hour passes by. Johanna and Finnick are starting to really struggle, and even Enobaria is having to dig deep.

"Who will be able to hold on?"

Finally, Johanna's hands slip, and her bucket goes crashing to the ground.

"Johanna is out of this challenge, and we are down to 3!"

Enobaria begins fighting harder to keep her position. Cato starts to have a bit of trouble. Finnick is really struggling at this point.

"Finnick, struggling! Can he hold on?"

Finnick's rope goes to its end, and the bucket comes crashing down.

"No, he cannot! And that leaves us down to 2!"

Enobaria and Cato continue to fight to hold on to their spools. As they do, Enobaria whispers over to Cato.

"Come on, just let me win one for once."

"No way! I want to win them all."

"You're in no danger."

"Neither are you. So just relax."

Unable to convince Cato to give up, Enobaria starts to struggle mightily to hold on. Finally she lets her spool slip, and her bucket comes crashing down to the ground.

"That's it! For the third straight time, Cato… wins immunity!"

Cato lets go of his spool, which sends his bucket crashing down. He immediately runs over and hugs Glimmer, with a jealous Clove looking on.

"Congratulations, Cato, this is for you."

Caesar puts the immunity necklace around Cato's neck.

"You are safe, and you now have a 1-in-7 shot at winning this game. Everyone else, you're in danger of going home after 30 days. Head back to camp, I'll see you for Tribal."

The players begin their trek back to their camp.

_"Easy win today," Cato says. "Enobaria wanted me to quit, but what for? I knew I would beat her."_

**Day 30**

The Careers go over their voting plans.

"Since Clove insists on it, we're voting out Katniss," Enobaria states.

"Thank you," Clove replies.

"Now what about this whole 4-4 tie thing?" Cato wonders.

"You don't have to worry about it," Enobaria states. "But your girlfriend might. If there is a double tie, those who do not have immunity and those who were not tied must pick rocks, and the purple rock ends someone's game."

"I don't want that!" Glimmer exclaims, clinging to Cato.

"Hey, it'll be all right," Enobaria replies. "Remember: the odds are in our favor."

The others talk about their strategy as well.

"We're putting in four votes for Fangs," Johanna tells them. "Hopefully one of theirs then flips and takes her out."

"I'm really nervous about this 4-4 tie," Foxface states.

"You don't have to be," Katniss replies. "If you get the votes, you should feel happy, because you're not going home. It'll be one of us without any votes who goes home instead."

_"I'd almost prefer the Careers to vote for me," Katniss says. "That way, I don't have to pick a rock, while the others do."_

**Tribal Council**

The eight players march into the Tribal Council area with their torches. They set them down, then take their seats across from Caesar.

"We now bring in the members of our jury."

Peeta and Rue walk into the Tribal Council area, both smiling and waving at Katniss.

"Things seem pretty simple to me," Caesar states. "Four Careers, four Tributes. Does that mean we're going to see a tied vote tonight?"

"We will," Katniss replies. "We're pretty dead set on who we're voting for, and I'm sure they've got one of us as their target."

"Is that correct, Clove?"

"We have our strategy all figured out," Clove states. "We've even strategized the purple rock."

"And how have you done that?"

"If there is a double tie, then three of the Tributes will have to pick a rock, but only two of us Careers would have to, since Cato has immunity. That means that the odds are in our favor."

"Very interesting. Finnick, have you been able to figure out a way around that?"

"There is no way around that," Finnick responds. "We're in a tight situation. There's only a 40% chance that we end up as the better alliance. And there's about a 20% chance that I'll be going home tonight. It's very tough to try to figure out, and there's a lot on the line."

"There is a lot on the line. How good does it feel to have immunity again, Cato?"

"This time, it means a lot," Cato answers. "Before, I was just showing off. But now that it's important, I'm very glad I have it around my neck."

"Anything else worth noting?"

"You might be better off getting votes than not getting votes," Katniss declares. "So if you get votes from us, don't take it as an insult; in fact, we may be saving you from going home."

"An interesting point. Cato has immunity, you cannot vote for him, everyone else is fair game, and it is time to vote. Cato, you're up first."

The Capitol anthem "Horn of Plenty" plays as the players go to vote.

Cato goes to vote.

Clove goes to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

_"My vote is for you, Katniss, but perhaps you won't go home yet," Enobaria says._

Finnick goes to vote.

Foxface goes to vote.

Glimmer goes to vote.

Johanna goes to vote.

Katniss goes to vote.

_"No offense at all meant to you, Enobaria," Katniss says._

"I'll go tally the votes."

Caesar goes over to the voting urn, grabs it, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity mockingjay pin, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one makes a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be taken away by a hovercraft immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Katniss."

Katniss looks a bit relieved upon seeing her name, instead of angry.

"Enobaria."

Enobaria smiles, knowing that this might be a good thing for her, too.

" 'Fangs'? Who voted for 'Fangs'?"

"That's my vote," Johanna exclaims.

"Who is it for?"

"The woman with the fangs, who else? Enobaria!"

"Very well, this vote is for Enobaria. If you don't want others to know who you voted for, you should make your vote clear."

Johanna makes a face at Caesar.

"Katniss. Two votes Katniss, two votes Enobaria."

Katniss and Enobaria look on as Caesar takes out the next vote.

"Enobaria. Three votes Enobaria, two votes Katniss."

Caesar opens up the next vote.

"Katniss. We're tied. Three votes Katniss, three votes Enobaria, two votes left."

Katniss and Enobaria look on with a bit of nervousness as they see the next vote.

"Enobaria. Four votes Enobaria, three votes Katniss, one vote left."

Caesar takes out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"We have a tie," he says, showing the vote for Katniss.

"Okay, now each of you will give a reason why you should stay in the game and not be eliminated. Katniss, you go first."

"I've been willing to help out the Careers at times," Katniss says. "Maybe you can help me out here."

"And Enobaria."

"If you don't want to pull the purple rock, then flip your vote to Katniss," Enobaria states.

"Okay. We will now revote, but Katniss and Enobaria will not vote. Once again, it is time to vote, and Cato, you're up first."

The Capitol anthem "Horn of Plenty" plays as the players go to vote again.

Cato goes to vote.

Clove goes to vote.

Finnick goes to vote.

Foxface goes to vote.

Glimmer goes to vote.

Johanna goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes – again."

Caesar gathers the votes, then returns to the players with the voting urn.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be taken away by a hovercraft immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Katniss."

Katniss looks on without much emotion.

"Enobaria."

Enobaria stares at the vote, not getting nervous yet.

"Katniss."

Katniss becomes a bit worried, but remains calm.

"Enobaria. We're tied, two votes Katniss, two votes Enobaria."

Caesar opens up the next vote.

"Katniss. Three votes Katniss, two votes Enobaria."

Enobaria smiles. She knows that, at this point, no matter what, she cannot be eliminated.

Katniss, however, looks on with anxiety. Could someone possibly have flipped?

Caesar takes out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor: Panem, and the third member of our jury… Katniss."

"What?" Katniss yells. "Who flipped?"

Finnick and Foxface both shake their heads, while Johanna remains silent.

"I want to know!"

"Katniss, you need to bring me your torch," Caesar calls.

"Come on, just tell me!"

"It was me!" Johanna shouts, raising her hand. "I didn't want the purple rock!"

Katniss frustratedly grabs her torch and brings it over to Caesar.

"Katniss, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

A cannon fires, and a hovercraft comes to take Katniss away.

"This game just keeps on getting more and more interesting," Caesar states. "I don't know what to expect next! Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The contestants go over to take their torches, then begin walking back toward their camp.

_"Johanna!" Katniss says. "She stuck a knife in my back! She was too cowardly to take the chance of playing the odds with the purple rock. Now not only am I out of this game, but that entire alliance is doomed. So sad to see the Tributes fall apart, just like that."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Cato – Katniss, Katniss

Clove – Katniss, Katniss

Enobaria – Katniss

Finnick – Enobaria, Enobaria

Foxface – Enobaria, Enobaria

Glimmer – Katniss, Katniss

Johanna – Enobaria, Katniss

Katniss – Enobaria

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**The Victors seem poised to go to the end together:**

"_We did it," Enobaria states. "We got one of them to flip – Mason – and now we hold the numbers advantage over them."_

"_They're going home one by one," Cato adds. "And then it's one of us Victors who ends up as the winner."_

"_Hail to the Victors!" Glimmer shouts._

**But perhaps the Glato romance might change that:**

"_I can't stand this anymore," Clove says. "Glimmer has more than worn out her welcome."_

**And perhaps an immunity mockingjay pin might change that further:**

_Johanna pulls a golden mockingjay pin out of her makeshift bikini._

"_You found it?"_

"_Enough digging, and sure enough, I finally came up on it."_


	11. Hail to the Victors

**Episode 11**

**Hail to the Victors**

**Day 31**

**Capitol Tribe**

**(Cato, Clove, Enobaria, Finnick, Foxface, Glimmer, Johanna)**

That morning, Finnick discusses with Johanna the consequences of her flip.

"By taking out Katniss, you've made it so that the Careers can now wipe us out, one by one," he tells her.

"But what if I find a pin?" Johanna replies.

"If you do somehow find one, that could help us out, but remember that it's only good for one of us. We can't all play it."

"_Johanna doesn't seem to realizes the consequences of her actions," Finnick says. "If she had stayed solid, we may right now have a 4-3 advantage over the Careers. Instead, we're sitting ducks for the Careers to pick us off, one-by-one."_

While Johanna goes off into the field to search for a mockingjay pin, the Careers seem very satisfied with their position.

"We did it," Enobaria states. "We got one of them to flip – Mason – and now we hold the numbers advantage over them."

"They're going home one by one," Cato adds. "And then it's one of us Victors who ends up as the winner."

"Hail to the Victors!" Glimmer shouts.

"_We are in such a good position now," Glimmer says. "Cato has carried me so far, and now he's going to carry me through to the end of the game. I might even win! I can't believe our good fortune."_

"_Mason doesn't realize that she basically slit her own throat by flipping," Enobaria says. "There's no way we let her in on our alliance now, so she's going to be a sitting duck as we finish off those three."_

But Clove notices Glimmer getting even closer to Cato.

"All right, you talked me into it," says a laughing Cato. "I'm moving to 1 to live with you."

"Will you propose to me after the game is over?" Glimmer wonders.

"In front of the Capitol and everyone!" Cato exclaims.

"Oh, I love you so much, Cato!"

"I love you too, Glimmer."

The two share a passionate, warm kiss, as Clove looks on.

"_I can't stand this anymore," Clove says. "Glimmer has more than worn out her welcome. I don't care about the Careers anymore, I want Glimmer out of this game."_

So that night, Clove waits for the others to fall asleep. She then walks over to Finnick and taps him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Johanna?"

"It's Clove."

"Oh, Clove. What do you want?"

"I want you, and Johanna, and Foxface to all vote for Glimmer."

"Are you serious, or are you bluffing us?"

"I can't stand Glimmer anymore. Talking about getting married to Cato – uh-uh. She's got to go now."

"Very well then."

"_I've put the seeds in Finnick's mind, that I want Glimmer gone," Clove says. "Hopefully he will listen to me."_

**Day 32**

Finnick wakes up the next morning and looks over at a smiling Johanna.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on, you've got to tell me."

"Oh, it's just… this."

Johanna pulls a golden mockingjay pin out of her makeshift bikini.

"You found it?"

"Enough digging, and sure enough, I finally came up on it."

"Wow, that's big for us."

"Big for _me_. I think you owe me something before I think about giving this to you."

"Oh, come on, Johanna. Not sex."

"Then how about a kiss?"

Finnick kisses Johanna on the lips.

"That good enough?"

"Once more."

Finnick again kisses Johanna on the lips.

"There. Now you should be happy."

"I am."

"_Finding this immunity pin is such a relief," Johanna says. "Now Finnick will stop blaming me for ruining our alliance with Katniss, and now I have a safety net in case things go wrong."_

That afternoon, Clove sees Glimmer and Cato absolutely making out. She is disgusted by the sight.

"Break it up, you two!"

The two lovers just continue to kiss.

"I said, break it up!"

Cato looks over at Clove. "Shut up yourself!"

"I'm sick of you two making love like this! This is ridiculous!"

"What do you know about love, little girl?" Glimmer asks. "You're so young compared to us."

"I love Cato!" Clove screams. "There's nothing I hate more than seeing you steal him off me!"

"But I've chosen Glimmer over you," Cato replies. "So she's not stealing me. You're trying to steal me."

"You're disgusting, both of you!" Clove yells. "I've had it with you, I've had it! I'm done with both of you!"

Clove runs away, crying as she does.

"_Clove is a bit unstable," Glimmer says. "I don't know if we can trust her anymore."_

"_I hope Clove doesn't go and do something rash over this," Cato says. "She simply has to face the fact that I love Glimmer, and that I've chosen Glimmer over her. It's not something she should get so angry about."_

"_Cato is mine!" Clove says. "I want him! And if I can't have him, then I'm going to take Glimmer away from him! Screw my Career alliance, I'm voting out Glimmer!"_

A couple hours later, Foxface receives a parachute.

"Come on, you guys," she tells the rest of the tribe. "It's time for an immunity challenge."

_"I really want to win this immunity challenge," Clove says. "That way, Glimmer goes home for sure."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The seven remaining players walk into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!" Clove shouts back.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Cato hands over the immunity necklace to Caesar. "Not for long," he tells him.

"We'll see. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, your left hand will be chained to a bucket, which is attached to an overhang. If you drop your hand for even a second, the bucket will spill over and splash colored water all over you, and you will be out of the challenge. Last one remaining wins immunity and a 1-in-6 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council tomorrow night, where after 33 days, someone will be the twelfth person voted out of this game."

The players take their positions, getting their left hands chained to the buckets.

"For immunity, this challenge is officially on!"

The buckets are placed at different heights for different players, corresponding to their height. Clove and Foxface have lower buckets, while Finnick and Cato have the higher buckets. Nevertheless, the length of the chain and the weight of the bucket is still the same for each player, so it is a fair challenge.

"Ten minutes in, no one's out. This challenge could go a long time."

Foxface begins to feel a bit of pain, but the other players remain strong. Cato laughs as he holds his arm up.

"This is going to be another easy win for me," he comments.

"We'll see about that," Johanna replies.

About 20 minutes into the challenge, Caesar comes out with a plate of chocolate-chip cookies. Upon seeing it, Foxface immediately pulls her arm down, and she is drenched by red-colored water.

"Uh-uh-uh," says Caesar. "You pulled your arm down before I asked if anyone wanted it. No cookies for you."

Foxface makes a face at Caesar as she goes over to the bench.

"You can mope and be mad," Caesar taunts Foxface. "Now, anyone _else_ want these cookies?"

Johanna shakes her head "no," and none of the other players respond.

"Very well then, I'll eat them," Caesar further taunts the players.

Johanna looks indignant. "You know, there are starving kids in Panem who could use those!"

As she yells at Caesar, she accidentally pulls her arm down, and green-colored water splashes down on her.

"What the heck is going on here?" she shouts as she gets soaked.

Caesar chomps down on the cookies, as another ten minutes pass by, making it a half-hour into the challenge.

"Who will be the next to go out?"

As the next ten minutes go by, the players' arms begin to ache, but they all remain in the challenge. Caesar leaves and comes back with a meal of spaghetti and meatballs on a tray.

"Anyone want this?" he asks.

Glimmer looks over at Cato. "Come on, let's eat this together, as lovers."

"But I want to win," Cato complains.

"Come on, Cato… we don't need to win. We've got an alliance of four. Let's begin to enjoy life together."

Cato sighs. "Oh, all right."

The two lovers swing their arms down at the exact same time, getting splashed with yellow (Cato) and orange (Glimmer) water.

"And just like that, we are down to three! Come over here and enjoy your meal, you two!"

Cato and Glimmer sit down to eat the spaghetti together. Glimmer playfully grabs some of the spaghetti and sticks it in Cato's mouth, and the two giggle. All the while, Clove watches with disgust.

"I'm about to puke," she mutters.

In sheer revulsion, she reaches for her stomach and pulls her arm down, getting soaked by blue water.

"And we are down to two! It's Finnick vs. Enobaria for immunity!"

Finnick and Enobaria look over at each other fiercely.

"Who can hold on longer?"

Another ten minutes elapse, with the two still holding up their arms firmly.

"What can I do to entice you down?" Caesar wonders.

"Nothing," Finnick replies. "There's no way I give up at this point."

"You'd have to rip my arm off this chain," Enobaria adds.

The two keep their arms held up, even as the pain increases. Finally, about twenty minutes later, one of them slips and causes their bucket to drop.

"Finnick… drops his bucket! And with that, Enobaria wins immunity!"

"Yahoo!" Enobaria yells, pulling her bucket down on herself joyfully. She celebrates even while being drenched.

"Come over here," Caesar tells her.

Enobaria cheerfully scampers over to Caesar, while the others look on disappointedly.

"Congratulations, this is for you."

Caesar puts the immunity necklace around Enobaria's neck.

"You are safe from tomorrow night's vote. As for the rest of you, after 33 days, someone is going home, and you've got tomorrow to figure out who that's gonna be."

The players begin walking back to their camp.

_"Now that I have immunity, we'll have no trouble voting out whoever we want," Enobaria says._

**Capitol Tribe**

That night, Johanna whispers her strategy to Finnick.

"Since I have this pin, I'm going to make them mad and vote for me," she tells him. "Then I play it and one of them goes home."

"I hope it works," Finnick replies.

_"Johanna is going to try to fool the Careers into voting for her because she has the immunity pin," Finnick says. "This might be our only chance of surviving as an alliance."_

**Day 33**

Early in the morning, Johanna begins to spring her plan.

"Hey, Fangs!" she yells. "Your teeth look pretty bad after a month without brushing them!"

"You shut up, Mason!" Enobaria shouts back.

"I'm surprised they haven't crumbled yet from decay!"

"Shut up, Mason!"

"I'm not scared of you. What are you going to do, bite my neck?"

_"Mason is really getting on my nerves," Enobaria says. "We can choose whichever one of those three we want to vote out, and I want to vote her out."_

Later in the day, she gathers together with Clove, Cato and Glimmer to talk about her strategy.

"I'd like to vote out Mason," Enobaria suggests.

"Good plan," Glimmer replies.

"Wait a minute," Cato breaks in. "I know I probably won't lose another challenge, but Finnick is more of a threat to win challenges than Johanna. Maybe we should vote him out instead."

"Tough choice," Glimmer states.

Meanwhile, Clove remains silent.

_"I could stay loyal to the Careers and vote out Johanna or Finnick, whichever one they choose," she says. "Or I can vote out Glimmer and end this romance thing once and for all. It's a really hard decision for me to make."_

**Tribal Council**

The seven remaining players walk into the Tribal Council area and take their seats across from Caesar, after setting their torches aside.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Caesar states. "Peeta, Rue, and voted out last Tribal Council, Katniss."

The three jury members walk into the Tribal Council area and take their seats.

"Let's talk a little bit about today's immunity challenge. Enobaria, you really wanted to win that."

"That's right," Enobaria responds. "Now it allows our alliance of four the chance to choose whichever one of the others we want to pick off."

"And I assume your alliance of four is the four Careers who voted together last Tribal Council?"

"You are correct," Enobaria replies. "We have a choice of taking out Johanna, Finnick or Foxface. No way do we vote out Foxface, though, she's pretty much useless and not a threat to us at all."

Foxface frowns as Enobaria says this, but she says nothing.

"How do you feel being called out like that, Foxface?"

"It hurts, but I realize that I'm not a physical threat," Foxface replies. "I can't keep up with these people."

"Johanna, pretty worried that it'll be you tonight?"

"Very worried," Johanna responds, giving a slight look to Finnick as she does. "On one hand, I wouldn't mind getting away from Fangs for a while. On the other hand, I am ready to beat everyone else out here. If they don't vote me out, they're in trouble."

"Finnick, Johanna's putting her neck out there on the line. Is that a good idea?"

"I'm not so sure," Finnick replies, looking back at Johanna. "She might be setting herself up as a target. But I'll take it, if it keeps me around."

Finnick and Johanna both smile a bit, knowing their plan to try to spring the immunity mockingjay pin.

"Clove, I saw you get very upset at the immunity challenge about the budding relationship between Cato and Glimmer."

"I hate it," Clove replies. "Mostly, I hate Glimmer. I am totally disgusted with her, trying to steal my Cato."

"Excuse me?" Glimmer interjects. "He's _my_ Cato. He chose me. We're going to be together forever."

She puts her arms around Cato's neck lovingly as she says this.

"Glimmer's right," Cato adds. "I chose Glimmer over you, Clove. It's just too bad for you. Go find some little boy to play your playground games with."

Clove becomes enraged.

"You fools! I hate you! I hate you so much! I wanted Cato for myself! I wanted him so bad! I can't believe you're doing this, Cato! I can't believe it! You're breaking my heart! I'm shattered!"

She begins crying as she yells, and Enobaria comforts her, trying to calm her down.

"Well, that's a way to bring it to Tribal Council," Caesar states. "If we've got that much animosity, then it's a good time to vote. You cannot vote for Enobaria, everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote. Cato, you're up first."

The Capitol anthem "Horn of Plenty" plays as the players vote.

Cato goes to vote.

Clove goes to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

Finnick goes to vote.

Foxface goes to vote.

Glimmer goes to vote.

Johanna goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Caesar gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns with the voting urn to his usual spot.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity mockingjay pin, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Johanna immediately stands up. She holds out the pin in Enobaria's face, then marches over to Caesar.

"I have it," she tells him.

"And you're playing it?" Caesar asks.

"Of course!" she replies, handing it over to him.

"Very well. This is indeed a good immunity mockingjay pin. Any votes against Johanna will not count. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be taken away by a hovercraft immediately. I'll read the votes."

He takes out the first vote.

"Glimmer."

Glimmer clings to Cato upon seeing her name.

"Glimmer."

Cato holds onto Glimmer's hand.

"Glimmer. That's three votes Glimmer."

Johanna and Finnick look on very nervously for the next vote.

"Finnick."

Johanna slaps her hand on her knee, and Finnick looks down frustratedly. They know that their plan has failed.

"Finnick. Three votes Glimmer, two votes Finnick."

Johanna looks longingly over at Finnick, realizing the situation.

"Finnick. Three votes Glimmer, three votes Finnick, one vote left."

Caesar takes out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Twelfth person voted out of Survivor: Panem, and the fourth member of our jury…"

He finally opens up the vote.

"Glimmer."

"What?" Cato shouts.

"No!" Glimmer screams.

Finnick and Johanna look at each other with extreme relief, while Cato hugs the now-crying Glimmer. Enobaria shakes her head in disgust. Clove merely laughs.

"Glimmer, you need to bring me your torch."

Glimmer finally walks over to get her torch, and she brings it over and holds it out before Caesar.

"Glimmer, the tribe has spoken."

Caesar snuffs out Glimmer's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

A cannon fires, and Glimmer blows a kiss to Cato. Cato then kisses his three fingers and holds them up in tribute to Glimmer, as the hovercraft comes to take Glimmer away.

"Well, I get the feeling that almost everyone was blindsided by that vote, even those who survived it," Caesar states. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The six remaining players take their torches and head back toward their camp.

_"I love you, Cato," Glimmer says. "I can't believe that cruel Clove would take me from you. She is a miserable little girl who needs to go play hopscotch with her elementary-school friends, not try to have a romance with Cato. I wish so bad I could be with you longer, Cato."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Cato – Finnick

Clove – Glimmer

Enobaria – Finnick

Finnick – Glimmer

Foxface – Glimmer

Glimmer – Finnick

Johanna – Glimmer

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Cato and Clove are at each other's throats:**

_ "I hate you, Cato, I hate you!"_

_ "What are you mad about? You got your way. Little jealous Clove, who ought to be on a playground somewhere."_

_ "I loved you, Cato, and you knew that! Now I just hate you!"_

**Johanna goes immunity mockingjay pin-hunting:**

_"I found one near the stream, and I found another in the field," Johanna says. "And I'm guessing Katniss found hers while hunting in the woods. Where could this one be?"_

**And players are offered a choice:**

_ "Anyone who does not participate in the challenge can partake in this reward. But, you lose out on your chance at immunity, and are in danger of going home tomorrow night."_


	12. The Game is on the Line

**Episode 12**

**The Game is on the Line**

**Day 34**

**Capitol Tribe**

**(Cato, Clove, Enobaria, Finnick, Johanna, Foxface)**

Even early on in the day, there are lots of fireworks between Clove and Cato.

"I hate you, Cato, I hate you!"

"What are you mad about? You got your way. Little jealous Clove, who ought to be on a playground somewhere."

"I loved you, Cato, and you knew that! Now I just hate you!"

"You lost sight that this is a game, Clove. We were set to be the final four in the game, but instead, we're back to a 3-3 tie with their alliance."

"I don't care about alliances right now! I just want you declaring that romance you had for Glimmer over once and for all!"

"What if I tell you that I'm going to propose to her after this game?"

"What if I tell you I'm going to slit your throat?"

Enobaria has to hold back Clove from attacking Cato physically.

"That's enough, you two. We have to get back on track for winning this game."

_"Clove was only thinking about herself last night when she made that vote," Enobaria says. "Now it's really going to cost our alliance."_

_ "Clove is so selfish," Cato says. "She's just a little girl with a big crush that she couldn't get out of her mind. She screwed up our entire game last night. What a joke."_

Meanwhile, the other three are happy about their situation.

"You know, I was a goner if Clove didn't change her vote," Finnick states.

"Of course, brainless!" Johanna exclaims. "I tried to get them to vote for me, but they were too smart for that."

_"I want to find another pin," Johanna says. "Not that I'd need it, but just to mess with the Careers."_

"Are we going to have another tie?" Foxface asks. "3 Careers vs. the 3 of us?"

"No," replies Finnick. "We're going to get Clove on our side again."

"How do we do that?"

"Just let things play out."

Sure enough, later in the day, Clove and Cato are at each other's throats again.

"Why would I ever want to love you?" Cato asks. "Not only are you the size of a preschooler, but you're incredibly immature too."

"Well, I loved you!" Clove responds. "The key word is _loved_. I don't love you anymore, you loser!"

"You're going to pay for voting out Glimmer!"

"How so?"

"I'm going to win immunity as I always do, and then get the Tributes to vote you out!"

"You didn't win immunity last time!"

"That's because I voluntarily gave it up. I would have won had I stayed in that challenge."

"I'll beat you. Then you'll be headed to the same place as your precious girlfriend."

Cato simply laughs in reply.

_"That little girl thinking she can beat me is ridiculous," Cato says. "I'm going to destroy her at this next challenge."_

_ "I'm going to beat Cato," Clove says. "Then I'll vote his butt out, but not before embarrassing him at Tribal Council."_

**Day 35**

Johanna gets up early in the morning to go searching for another immunity mockingjay pin.

_"I found one near the stream, and I found another in the field," Johanna says. "And I'm guessing Katniss found hers while hunting in the woods. Where could this one be?"_

She searches all over, digging lots of holes, looking for any sign she can find. She takes a couple hours doing so, then comes back to the camp empty-handed.

"Find anything?" Finnick asks.

"Nope," Johanna replies. "I don't know where it could possibly be."

"Where were the other ones?"

"I found the first one by the water. The second one was just randomly buried in the field. It look a lot of digging to find that one, so maybe I just have to keep looking."

"Wait, you had three."

"Oh, that's right, Katniss gave me one. She probably found it in the woods."

_"The pin has been in three locations: the woods, the stream and the field," Finnick says. "That leaves only one place where it could possibly be."_

"Johanna, look around the camp."

"For what?"

"For the pin. Maybe it was buried somewhere in the camp while we were at Tribal Council."

"Don't be silly."

"Just try it."

_"Finnick's crazy," Johanna says. "How could the pin possibly hidden anywhere in this camp?"_

But she looks for it anyway. She digs all around the camp, with the Careers staring at her.

"You want another pin?" Enobaria wonders.

"Of course!" Johanna replies. "Wouldn't you like one, Fangs?"

"Good luck finding one. We won't vote for you anyway."

"Oh, so you've come to like me?"

"Not at all! We just are smart enough to not waste our votes on you. Finnick's the real threat to win."

"Oh, really?"

Johanna walks over towards the fire, then starts digging around it. After about a half hour of digging, she comes upon a shiny object.

"I got it!" she yells.

She rushes over to Finnick with the pin.

"Look what I found," she tells him.

"Well, that's nice," Finnick replies.

"You don't seem so happy."

"That's because no one's going to be stupid enough to vote for you, when the votes won't count. They're going to want me out, like last time."

_"Johanna finding the pin actually hurts me," Finnick says. "But I want her to be happy. I guess I can't help caring about her."_

Enobaria pulls the still-arguing Clove and Cato aside.

"Listen to me," she tells them. "We're voting for Finnick tonight. Our three votes against their three."

But Clove and Cato will have none of it.

"I want Cato out!" Clove shouts. "I don't care about the alliance anymore!"

"I'm voting out Clove," Cato states. "It'll be fair revenge for what she did to Glimmer."

_"The game is on the line, and these two are too busy with some stupid argument to listen to me!" Enobaria says. "If we band together, we still stand a chance. If we divide against each other, we will all get voted out sooner or later. I can't believe these two are this hard-headed!"_

A little while later, Foxface finds a parachute.

"Guess what?" she exclaims.

"Another immunity challenge, we know," Johanna replies.

"Well, there's more to this one!" Foxface says. "It says that there will be an option at this challenge for a reward."

Finnick raises an eyebrow.

_"An option? That makes things very interesting," Finnick says. "I want to win, so I'm going to play for immunity. But I might have less competition if others are playing for reward instead."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The six remaining players enter the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!" the players respond.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Enobaria hands the immunity necklace over to Caesar.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's immunity challenge. Each of you will climb a tree. You will untie three bags of puzzle pieces from the tree, then return here to solve the puzzle. It sounds pretty simple, but those puzzle pieces are high up in the trees. But, there is a twist."

The players look serious upon hearing this.

"Here is how it's gonna work. You can choose not to participate in the immunity challenge. If you opt out, you will get this."

Caesar reveals a feast on a table.

"Anyone who does not participate in the challenge can partake in this reward. But, you lose out on your chance at immunity, and are in danger of going home tomorrow night. Anyone want to opt out of the challenge?"

"I will!" Johanna exclaims.

"I think I will, too," Foxface states.

The other players shake their heads.

"All right, Johanna and Foxface, this feast is for you. As for the rest of you, you'll be playing for a 1-in-5 shot at winning this game. I'll give you a moment to strategize, and we'll get started."

The four competitors line up by their trees, while Johanna and Foxface begin to chow down.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The four players immediately climb up their trees. Cato takes an early lead, while Clove struggles a bit. Cato gets high enough to retrieve his first bag.

"Cato has his first bag!"

Finnick gets to his first bag several seconds later. Enobaria immediately follows him with her first bag.

"Finnick and Enobaria, each with a bag now!"

The players are allowed to drop the bags on the ground once they retrieve them, so Cato, Finnick and Enobaria do so, while Clove continues to struggle climbing up the tree.

"Clove, falling out of this challenge early!"

Cato now climbs to his second bag, with Finnick close behind him. Enobaria is about a half-minute behind in getting her second bag. Clove still has not gotten her first bag.

"It's a tight three-way race!"

Cato climbs higher in the tree to retrieve his third bag. Finnick shortly afterward grabs his third bag.

"Cato and Finnick, with all three bags! Climb down and then start on your puzzle!"

Enobaria gets her third bag while Cato and Finnick scramble down their trees. Clove finally gets to her first bag.

"It's going to come down to who can solve the puzzle first!"

Enobaria climbs down the tree, while Cato and Finnick open up their bags of puzzle pieces.

"This is a difficult puzzle! It should take you a long time to solve it!"

Enobaria begins to open up her bags of puzzle pieces, while Clove finally gets to her second bag.

"Can Clove get back in this thing?"

Clove quickly gets to her third bag, while the others are struggling with the puzzle. Enobaria thinks she has something figured out, but then quickly realizes she is wrong.

"This puzzle is a 3-dimensional one! It will make the shape of the Cornucopia!"

Cato gets a bit confused with his puzzle, while Finnick has to start over. Enobaria begins to make a bit of progress. Clove, meanwhile, climbs down the tree, hoping to get back into the challenge.

"Clove, start working on that puzzle! It's a tough one!"

Johanna and Foxface pay no attention to the challenge as they eat away.

"Johanna and Foxface, choosing not to participate! Will it come back to haunt them?"

Clove opens up all her bags and starts on her puzzle. The others are beginning to make some progress on it.

"This is a big challenge, big immunity here! Who is going to win it?"

Clove begins to quickly put the puzzle together. Cato watches her, and begins to copy her moves.

"Clove and Cato both making progress!"

Finnick and Enobaria try to catch up, putting some pieces together. After about a half hour of building, one of the players finally thinks they have it.

"I have it!" yells Cato.

"Cato thinks he has it!"

Caesar looks over at Cato's puzzle.

"Cato… is… **WRONG**! Keep going!"

Clove then immediately calls over Caesar.

"I think I have it!" Clove shouts.

"Clove thinks _she_ has it!"

Caesar looks over Clove's progress.

"Clove… is… **WRONG**!"

Clove punches her puzzle in frustration, going back to work on it. Cato also goes back to work on his. About ten minutes later, a player calls for Caesar.

"I have it!" Finnick shouts.

"Finnick thinks _he_ has it!"

Caesar looks over Finnick's puzzle.

"Finnick… is… right! Finnick… wins immunity!"

Finnick raises his arms in celebration. Cato throws up his hands in frustration. Clove punches her puzzle several times until it completely falls apart.

"Come over here, Finnick. You too, Johanna and Foxface."

Johanna and Foxface have just finished eating.

"Congratulations, this is for you, Finnick."

Caesar puts the necklace around Finnick's neck.

"You are safe at tomorrow night's Tribal Council. Everyone else, after 36 long, hard-fought days, one of you will be going home and become the fifth member of our jury."

_"Big win today for me," Finnick says. "This makes things a lot easier on me tomorrow night."_

**Day 36**

Finnick, Johanna and Foxface talk over their voting plans.

"It's clear that Clove and Cato have turned against each other," Finnick states. "So we simply vote for one of them."

"Which one, though?" Foxface wonders.

"It's your choice."

_"On one hand, I'd like to vote out Cato, because he's such a great competitor," Finnick says. "On the other hand, I'd like to vote out Clove, because she's so conniving. I'm putting this one up to Foxface and Johanna."_

Even as the day goes on, Clove and Cato continue to argue, while Enobaria realizes that she cannot stop it.

_"My vote is completely useless," Enobaria says. "Clove's voting for Cato, Cato's voting for Clove. The other three are going to vote for one of us, and whoever they vote for goes home. I've never felt so helpless in this game."_

**Tribal Council**

The six remaining players walk into the Tribal Council area. They set their torches down in the designated place, then take their seats across from Caesar.

"We now bring in the members of our jury. Peeta, Rue, Katniss, and, voted out last Tribal Council, Glimmer."

The jury members walk into the Tribal Council area. Glimmer smiles and waves at Cato, who waves back. They take their designated seats.

"Only six of you remain. Johanna, how does it feel to make it so far?"

"It's a great thing, of course, brainless!" Johanna responds. "What, do you think I wanted to go home early?"

"Well, just pointing out the fact that you all have something to be proud of. Finnick, how important was your immunity win?"

"Very important," Finnick replies. "I really believe I was in some sort of trouble if I didn't win it."

"But now you have it around your neck, and you can't go home. Cato and Clove, I've noticed that you two don't look too friendly with each other."

"I hate him!" Clove yells. "He refused my love for that stupid girl over there! So I'm voting him off, and he's joining her!"

"Clove's such a brat," Cato states. "She needs to grow up."

"So it's obvious you two have a real argument going here. Enobaria, you have been with these two for a long time. What do you do about this?"

"There's nothing I can do," Enobaria replies. "My hands are tied."

"So basically, after 36 days, the vote comes down to a simple feud between two players?"

"It's not simple!" Clove yells. "Cato's a real loser, and he deserves to go home!"

"Okay, well, we're about to find out if he does go home or not. Finnick has immunity, you cannot vote for him. Everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote."

The Capitol anthem "Horn of Plenty" plays as the players go to vote.

Cato goes to vote.

_"You know why," Cato says, showing his vote for Clove._

Clove goes to vote.

_"You may have been raised as a Career, but you're nothing but a loser!" Clove says, holding up her vote for Cato._

Enobaria goes to vote.

Finnick goes to vote.

Foxface goes to vote.

Johanna goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Caesar gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity mockingjay pin, and you would like to play it, tonight is the last night you can do so."

Johanna shrugs her shoulders. "Might as well play it."

She walks over to Caesar and hands him the pin.

"This is indeed a good immunity mockingjay pin, and no votes cast against Johanna will count."

Johanna walks happily back to her seat.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be taken away by a hovercraft immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Clove."

Clove sticks out her tongue at Cato.

"Cato."

Cato simply crosses his arms.

"Clove."

Clove looks disgusted upon seeing her name again.

"Cato. We're tied, two votes Clove, two votes Cato, two votes left."

Both Cato and Clove look on nervously as Caesar pulls out the next vote.

"Cato. Three votes Cato, two votes Clove, one vote left."

Caesar takes out the final vote and opens it very slowly.

"Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor: Panem, and the fifth member of our jury, Cato. You need to bring me your torch."

"Loser," Clove taunts Cato.

Cato simply shrugs his shoulders, then walks over to get his torch. He brings it over to Caesar and holds it out before him.

"Cato, the tribe has spoken."

Caesar snuffs out Cato's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

A cannon fires, and a hovercraft comes to pick up Cato and carry him away.

"A personal feud decided Cato's fate in this game. What could decide who goes next? Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players grab their torches and head back toward their camp.

_"Clove is such a little brat," Cato says. "I guess she got her way. I hope she's happy. If the challenge had been about sheer strength, I would have won, and I would still be in the game."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Cato – Clove

Clove – Cato

Enobaria – Clove

Finnick – Cato

Foxface – Cato

Johanna – Cato

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Enobaria is not very happy with Clove:**

_ "You've blown our game completely!" Enobaria yells at Clove. "We were in total control in this game, then you have to explode and go after our own alliance! Now we're hopeless!"_

_ "I'm sorry!" Clove exclaims. "I couldn't take it anymore with either Glimmer or Cato! They had to go!"_

**Winning immunity might be dangerous:**

_ "For today's challenge, it will be a race against the Muttations to the Cornucopia."_

**And one Tribute will be crowned Victor of the 74****th**** Hunger Games and Survivor: Panem!**


	13. It's Been a Long Road

**Episode 13**

**It's Been a Long Road**

**Day 37**

**Capitol Tribe**

**(Clove, Enobaria, Finnick, Foxface, Johanna)**

Enobaria is furious with Clove that morning.

"You've blown our game completely!" she yells at her. "We were in total control in this game, then you have to explode and go after our own alliance! Now we're hopeless!"

"I'm sorry!" Clove exclaims. "I couldn't take it anymore with either Glimmer or Cato! They had to go!"

"But now we're down in numbers, 3-2! We're going to get picked off next!"

_"Clove acted like she wanted to win this game so badly, but when it really came to it, all she wanted was Cato," Enobaria says. "Now she's completely screwed me along with herself."_

"We still have a chance," Clove protests. "If we get that girl who never talks on our side, we can still survive."

"You mean Foxface? I hope you're right."

_"I came here trying to win more than anything else," Clove says. "I'm still ready to do that, even if it's by a different method than before."_

Finnick brings Johanna and Foxface together for a strategy talk.

"We have to stay together, no matter what happens," he says. "We take out both of the remaining Careers in the next two votes."

"But what if one of them wins immunity?" Foxface wonders.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Finnick replies.

"No reason to worry about that, anyway!" Johanna exclaims. "Neither of them can beat Finnick or me. It'll be easy to get by them!"

_"Johanna thinks it's going to be easy to beat Enobaria and Clove in these challenges," Foxface says. "I'm not so sure."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The final five players walk into the immunity challenge area.

"Guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!" a few of the players exclaim.

"First things first, I will take it back."

He takes back the immunity necklace from Finnick.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, it will be a race against the Muttations to the Cornucopia."

A few of the players grimace in worry.

"Don't worry, these Muttations will not eat you or claw at you. They will attempt to knock you over, however, or get in your way. You must outrace them – and your opponents – to the Cornucopia. The first person to get themselves on top of the Cornucopia wins immunity and a 1-in-4 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where after 37 long and grueling days, one of you will be the fourteenth player voted out of this game. We'll draw for positions, and then get started."

The players line up at their positions near the woods at the top of a hill. The Muttations are lined up right behind them.

"For immunity? Survivors ready? Go!"

The five players immediately start running down the hill, with the Muttations hot on their heels. Only a few seconds into the challenge, Foxface gets tripped by one of the Muttations and falls to the ground.

"Foxface in trouble early!"

Finnick gets a pretty good lead on the others, as well as the Muttations. The quick Clove is able to get away from the Muttations, but she is still a bit behind Finnick. Johanna and Enobaria are only barely avoiding the Muttations.

"Finnick in the lead, but can he keep it?"

Clove catches up on Finnick, and the Muttations catch up on both of them. Johanna and Enobaria both get tripped by Muttations and fall quite a bit behind. Foxface falls again, ending up far behind the others.

"Foxface, not even in this challenge!"

Clove and Finnick get closer to the Cornucopia, but out of nowhere, more Muttations race out in front of them. Both of them try dodging them, but end up getting slowed down quite a bit in the process.

"This is a two-way race between Clove and Finnick!"

Clove gets tripped, but she ends up rolling past a Muttation, getting ahead of Finnick. Finnick decides to try to leap over a Muttation, but he gets tripped and collapses to the ground.

"Clove, with a bit of lead now!"

Clove gets very close to the Cornucopia, but a Muttation nails her to the ground. Finnick is able to get up and catch up on Clove. Johanna and Enobaria find themselves way out of the challenge.

"Who will get on top of the Cornucopia first?"

Finnick begins to climb up the Cornucopia. Clove gets up from the ground and begins climbing up it as well. She pulls at Finnick's arm, trying to hold him down. Finnick fights her off, but Clove closes the gap a little bit. Finally, they both reach the top at nearly the same time, but Caesar figures out which one touched first.

"The one to the top first is… Finnick! Finnick… wins immunity!"

Clove falls down, exhausted and frustrated. Finnick celebrates on top of the Cornucopia. The Muttations quickly go away, while Johanna, Enobaria and Foxface join the others near the Cornucopia.

"Come down here, Finnick."

Finnick climbs down from the Cornucopia, along with Clove.

"This is for you."

Caesar puts the immunity necklace around Finnick's neck.

"You are safe from tonight's vote. As for the rest of you, someone's going home, and you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. I'll see you tonight for Tribal. Head out."

The players begin their trek back to camp.

_"Now we have our choice of whoever we want to vote out, Clove or Enobaria," Finnick says. "This might be a difficult choice."_

**Capitol Tribe**

Finnick discusses with Johanna and Foxface who they want to vote out.

"Who's the bigger threat to win a challenge?" Finnick asks. "That's who we should vote out."

"I think it's Clove," Foxface states.

"I disagree, Fangs has actually won a challenge," Johanna states. "We should vote her out."

"Well, we need to figure this out soon," Finnick says.

_"I really don't like Fangs, and I know she doesn't like me," Johanna says. "It would be great to send her home tonight."_

But Clove and Enobaria have other ideas. Clove brings Foxface over to Enobaria.

"You vote out Johanna tonight, and you have a better chance of winning," Clove states.

"How so?" Foxface wonders.

"The jury will choose who wins this game," Enobaria explains. "They like you a lot more than they like us. So vote out Mason, and you've got the best chance of winning."

_"Enobaria and Clove make a good point," Foxface says. "I want to win, not just go far. Maybe I should go with them instead of Finnick and Johanna."_

**Tribal Council**

The five remaining players walk into the Tribal Council area, setting their torches down and taking their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury. Peeta, Rue, Katniss, Glimmer, and voted out last Tribal Council, Cato."

Cato gives a glare at Clove as he walks into the Tribal Council area.

"So, we're down to five. What goes into choosing who you want to vote out at this point, Finnick?"

"We want to vote out whoever has the best chance at winning a challenge," Finnick replies. "That is the reasoning behind our vote tonight."

"Who is 'we'?"

"That would be myself, Johanna and Foxface."

"So it's you three from the Tributes tribe, going up against the two remaining Careers."

"That's right."

"If I remember correctly, the Careers had a 4-3 advantage in numbers just two votes ago. What happened, Enobaria?"

"Clove self-destructed and blew up our alliance," Enobaria replies. "So now we're screwed thanks to her."

"Do you think it's going to be you tonight?"

"Who knows, it could be."

"Clove, you're also in a bad position, and you put yourself there. Can you get out of it now?"

"Of course we can," Clove responds. "If Foxface realizes that she would be better off going to the end with us instead of them, then she will be making the right decision by voting out Johanna instead of one of us two."

"Foxface, Clove brings up a good point. At the end of this game, the jury picks who they want to win, and you want to be up against people who the jury does not like as much as you. Has that gone into your thought process in deciding your vote?"

"Absolutely, it has," Foxface replies. "In the end, I'm going to vote the way I feel is best for myself."

"Johanna, does that make you a bit nervous?"

"Not at all," Johanna responds. "Our alliance of three has been tight for a while now, and we're going to stay that way."

"We're about to find out how tight that alliance is. Finnick has immunity, you cannot vote for him, everyone else is fair game, and it is… time to vote."

The Capitol anthem "Horn of Plenty" plays the players vote.

Clove goes to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

_"I don't like you, Mason, and I've been waiting to vote you out for a long time," Enobaria says._

Finnick goes to vote.

Foxface goes to vote.

Johanna goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Caesar gathers the votes, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be taken away by a hovercraft immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Johanna."

Johanna simply shrugs her shoulders.

"Johanna."

Johanna still looks nonchalant.

"Enobaria."

Enobaria curses under her breath upon seeing her name.

"Enobaria. We're tied, two votes Enobaria, two votes Johanna, one vote left."

As the players look on nervously, Caesar pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor: Panem, and the sixth member of our jury…"

A cheeky look goes across Foxface's expression as Caesar opens the vote fully.

"Enobaria."

Enobaria gets up from her seat, glaring at everyone in her tribe, angry at all of them. She then grabs her torch and brings it over to Caesar.

"Enobaria, the tribe has spoken."

Caesar snuffs out Enobaria's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

A cannon fires as Enobaria is picked up by the hovercraft and taken away.

"It looks like the long-time alliance stayed true to each other tonight. Will they continue to do so? We'll find out. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and head back towards their camp.

_"I hate everyone left in that tribe," Enobaria says. "I don't want any of them to win. Finnick, so sure of himself. Foxface, she could have saved me but she chose not to. Clove screwed me over with her tirade against Glimmer and Cato. And most of all, Mason, there's nothing good I can say about her. I wish they'd all lose."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Clove – Johanna

Enobaria – Johanna

Finnick – Enobaria

Foxface – Enobaria

Johanna – Enobaria

**Day 38**

**Capitol Tribe**

**(Clove, Finnick, Foxface, Johanna)**

The four sit around the fire to have some rice and fish.

"I'd like to give my argument for staying around," Clove states.

"Go ahead," Finnick replies.

"No one on that jury likes me. None of them are going to vote for me. If you want to win this game, you should keep me around."

"Sure, we want to win, but we made this pact a long time ago," Finnick states. "We've been together for many votes, and we can't go against each other now."

"Besides, we don't want you to even have a chance of winning!" Johanna exclaims. "We don't want any Careers to win!"

"Think about it logically," Clove pleads. "You've got to make a better choice."

_"Clove wants us to keep her around, but who would I vote for instead?" Finnick says. "There's no way I'd vote out Johanna. And Foxface has been loyal to us for a long time. Sorry, but I can't help her out."_

_"If these morons had any brains, they'd want me to stay around," Clove says. "Glimmer, Cato and Enobaria all are mad at me, and I'm sure none of the others like me either. I have no chance at winning at a final jury. But I can still try."_

The players receive a parachute. Foxface opens it up.

"It says we have to go through the rites of passage," Foxface tells them. "We pay tribute to our fallen tributes along the way."

"Who cares about them?" Johanna exclaims. "They lost!"

"Come on, Johanna," Finnick says. "Let's go."

**Rites of Passage**

The four remaining contestants walk out into a field, where they find the first of many parachutes. Each one has a piece of paper with the name of one of the people who has been voted out of this game.

"Mags," Finnick reads the first one.

"She had no intention of winning this game," Johanna states. "It's probably best for her that she went home early."

_"I had expected to be saving Annie's life," Mags says. "Instead, I was thrown into some sort of reality show with money on the line. I don't know what I got myself into."_

The players come up to the next parachute.

"Wiress," Finnick reads the paper.

"Another one who was completely useless to our tribe," Johanna states. "She only brought down our tribe in the beginning."

_"Tick tock," Wiress says. "My time in the game came to an end early."_

The four come up to the next parachute.

"Gloss," Foxface reads the paper.

"I really fooled Gloss," Clove says. "Because I tricked him, it helped my alliance get far."

_"Clove threw my alliance for a loop," Gloss says. "If I had another chance, I'd make sure that I won't get fooled again."_

The players walk up to the next parachute.

"Beetee," Foxface reads.

"I didn't like Beetee all that much," Johanna says. "I was glad to see him go."

"You don't like _anyone_ all that much," Finnick adds with a smirk.

_"I thought I knew exactly what was going on with our tribe," Beetee says. "Instead, I was the one who ended up getting blindsided. I still am shocked by it."_

The players come up on the next parachute.

"Cashmere," Finnick says.

"Cashmere thought she could pull one over on my alliance," Clove says. "It didn't work out for her."

_"It is very embarrassing for a Victor and a Career as myself to lose so badly," Cashmere says. "Nevertheless, that's what happened, and I have to accept that."_

The players walk up toward the next parachute.

"Brutus," Finnick says.

"Brutus went after me, but he failed miserably," Clove states. "He didn't get what he wanted."

_"Enobaria turned on me at the end to save herself," Brutus says. "I guess I should expect nothing less from a Victor."_

The contestants come up to the next parachute.

"Marvel," Foxface says.

"Marvel thought he could control Cato," Clove states. "He was dead wrong."

_"I'm still upset that Cato didn't keep me around," Marvel says. "He should have kept me instead of those girls."_

The players walk up to the next parachute.

"Thresh," Foxface reads it.

"He had a master plan to get you or me out," Johanna tells Finnick. "I sure pulled one over on him!"

"That was a close call," Finnick adds.

_"In the Hunger Games, and even in this Survivor game, you have to expect the unexpected," Thresh says. "I didn't do that, and that's why I was eliminated."_

The players walk on over to the next parachute.

"Peeta," Foxface says.

"Peeta was a nice guy to play with," Finnick says. "Ultimately, though, we had to send him home."

_"I didn't reach out to enough people while I was there," Peeta says. "That is ultimately why I lost."_

The players go on over to the next parachute.

"Rue," Foxface reads.

"Rue was so cute," Finnick says. "We didn't mean for her to go home."

_"I'm just glad I didn't have to die," Rue says. "Winning is not as important as surviving."_

The contestants walk on to the next parachute.

"Katniss," Foxface says.

"Pretty annoying girl," Johanna states. "I can't say I'm disappointed she's gone."

_"I wish I could have found a way to win, for Rue," Katniss says. "Unfortunately, I came up short."_

The players go on to the next parachute.

"Glimmer," Johanna says.

"Ha! I got my revenge on you," Clove states. "That makes up for the fact that you stole Cato off me."

_"All I really care about is Cato," Glimmer says. "Getting to marry him will be more thrilling than winning this game."_

The four go to the next parachute.

"Cato," Finnick reads it.

"You shouldn't have gone for Glimmer," Clove says. "I was the perfect girl for you, you should have seen that."

_"Ultimately, I can't believe that I lost," Cato says. "I thought I was invincible. It's too bad that Clove was such a brat, or else I may have stayed longer."_

The players come up on the last parachute.

"Enobaria," Clove reads it.

"Fangs was such a pain in the butt," Johanna states. "I was very pleased to see her go."

_"It hurts a lot that Mason made it farther than me," Enobaria says. "I wanted to beat her more than anything else."_

The players take all the pieces of paper that they collected and throw them in a fire that is waiting for them. They then continue on to the immunity challenge.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The four players arrive at the immunity challenge area.

"Guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!" the players shout in return.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Finnick hands the necklace over to Caesar.

"Thank you. For the final time, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will all stand on top of the Cornucopia. The last one standing on the Cornucopia wins the challenge. That means you can fight, wrestle, push with the other players all you want to knock them off the Cornucopia. This is a battle to be at the final Tribal Council of this game – you automatically get a 1-in-3 shot at winning this game if you win this challenge. I know it's worth playing for, let's get started."

The four players climb to the top of the Cornucopia and stand at each corner, staring each other down.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Clove immediately dives toward Foxface and pushes her straight off the Cornucopia. It takes only seconds for the first player to fall.

"Foxface, right away out of this challenge, and we are down to 3!"

Finnick looks over at Johanna, not willing to push her over.

"Come on, it's you and me vs. Clove," he tells her.

"Fine by me," Johanna responds.

The two then run over towards Clove, who tries dodging them. But it is no use, as Finnick and Johanna corner her. She fights with all her might to stay on the Cornucopia, but in the end, Finnick ends up giving her enough of a shove to knock her off.

"Clove is out! And we are down to 2!"

Finnick looks over at Johanna again.

"I'm not going to push you off," he tells her.

"Well, someone's got to win," Johanna replies.

"Fine, you want it? I'll give it to you."

Finnick hops off the Cornucopia himself.

"And that's it! Johanna… wins final immunity!"

Johanna jumps off the Cornucopia to meet Finnick.

"Now, give me a kiss," she tells him.

"Why? I let you win."

"Kiss me," she demands.

So Finnick kisses her on the lips, before Caesar breaks up their romance.

"Here is your immunity necklace, Johanna."

He puts it around her neck.

"You are safe from tonight's vote. The rest of you, after 38 grueling days in the arena, someone's going home, and you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be."

The players start to leave the immunity challenge area.

_"Since I didn't win immunity, I guess that's it for me," Clove says. "I won't go out without a fight, though."_

**Capitol Tribe**

Finnick, Johanna and Foxface seem to be ready for the vote.

"It's Clove," Finnick tells them. "Nothing to worry about."

But Clove tries a last-second desperation move, by going up to Foxface.

"Vote out Finnick instead," she tells her. "Finnick has a much better chance of winning than me."

_"Clove has a point," Foxface says. "Maybe I should vote Finnick and force a tie."_

**Tribal Council**

The four players walk into the Tribal Council area and set down their torches, then take their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury. Peeta, Rue, Katniss, Glimmer, Cato, and, voted out last Tribal Council, Enobaria."

Enobaria gives a death glare to Johanna as she walks into the Tribal Council area.

"We've seen the Victors go from 4 strong to you being the only one left, Clove. Why is that?"

"I had my own personal interests to take care of," Clove responds. "Those came first."

"But those came at your own expense! You had a chance at winning this game! Now you're outnumbered 3 to 1!"

"If Foxface and Johanna know what's best for them, they'll vote out Finnick instead."

"Finnick, Clove just called you out as a threat. Does this worry you?"

"I've spent 38 days with Johanna," Finnick replies. "I know her inside and out. There's no way she'll vote for me."

"What about Foxface?"

"Foxface, I trust her too."

"Should you be trusted, Foxface?"

"Of course I should!" Foxface replies. "I've been loyal the whole time. There's no reason to think I would vote otherwise at this point."

"Johanna, you have immunity tonight. You're going to the final Tribal Council. Have you thought about who you want with you?"

"Absolutely, I have," Johanna replies. "The two I want with me are the two who have stuck with me this whole game."

"Well, I guess there isn't much suspense to this vote. Johanna has immunity, you cannot vote for her, everyone else is fair game, and it is time to vote."

The Capitol anthem "Horn of Plenty" plays as the players go to vote.

Clove goes to vote.

_"I really hope Foxface turns on you," Clove says, holding up her vote her Finnick._

Finnick goes to vote.

Foxface goes to vote.

Johanna goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Caesar gathers the votes, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be taken away by a hovercraft immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Finnick."

Finnick makes no response.

"Clove."

Clove looks on, not making any response either.

"Clove. Two votes Clove, one vote Finnick, one vote left."

Caesar opens up the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor: Panem, and the seventh and final member of our jury, Clove. You need to bring me your torch."

Clove gets up frustratedly, getting her torch and bringing it over to Caesar.

"Clove, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go."

Caesar snuffs out Clove's torch. A cannon fires, and a hovercraft immediately comes to take Clove away.

"Congratulations, you have made it as far as you can in this game. I will see you tomorrow night for the final Tribal Council, where you will have your chance at stating your case to the jury on why you should be the winner of this game. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The three remaining players take their torches and head back to camp.

_"Foxface was so stupid for keeping Finnick around," Clove says. "Finnick is such a bigger threat to win than me, I can't believe she did that. I came out here to win, and I failed to do that, so I consider my time out here a complete failure."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Clove – Finnick

Finnick – Clove

Foxface – Clove

Johanna – Clove

**Day 39**

**Capitol Tribe**

**(Finnick, Foxface, Johanna)**

"We did it!" Foxface celebrates. "We've made it all the way to the end!"

"It's been a long road, but we've made it here," Finnick adds.

"To think I'd be stuck out here with you for the last 39 days… that's something I never would have considered," Johanna remarks.

_"So after all this time in the game, we've finally reached the end point," Finnick says. "Now we have to convince the jury that we're worthy of winning. I'd really hate to see Johanna lose, because she won't take it easily, but I can't imagine her convincing any of those jury members to vote for her. Foxface has been silent the whole game, I don't know if anyone even knows she's here. I'm cautiously optimistic."_

The three players receive a few parachutes full of food. They then begin enjoying their feast together.

_"I just wanted to survive, that's all," Foxface says. "Winning the game would be a bonus. I hope the jury buys my case that I purposely flew under the radar the whole game to make it this far. I've received no votes so far, but I'd like to get some tonight."_

After eating the feast, the players rest for a while. Later in the day, they collect their belongings, then head out to Tribal Council.

_"I'd like to shove it in the faces of those jury members that I beat them," Johanna says. "I'm not going to beg them to vote for me. I deserve what I've got. They're going to have to realize that. Winning the game doesn't mean all that much to me, having a friend like Finnick is what means the most to me… but don't tell anyone I said that."_

**Final Tribal Council**

Finnick, Foxface and Johanna walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down in their designated spots, then take their seats across from Caesar.

"We now bring in the members of our jury."

The members of the jury begin to walk into the Tribal Council area.

"Peeta, Rue, Katniss, Glimmer, Cato, Enobaria and Clove."

The seven jury members take their seats.

"Congratulations on making it so far to you three. Tonight, the power in this game shifts over to the jury. They will decide who wins this game and is crowned Victor. First, though, I'll give you a chance to make an opening remark to the jury, and we'll start with Finnick."

"Greetings, everyone," Finnick says. "I'd like to congratulate you on your efforts in this game, as each of you did a fine job in making it as far as you did. I feel that I deserve to win this game because I was fair to all of you, and that I proved my mettle by winning challenges late in the game. I would love to bring home the crown to my beloved Annie."

The jury members look pretty pleased with Finnick's remark.

"Thank you. Now over to Johanna."

"Hey, I'm sorry I beat all of you," Johanna remarks. "Actually, no, I'm not sorry. I made it this far because I manipulated Finnick the whole way. I 'convinced' him to allow us to have a little fun, and afterward, I was pulling his strings the rest of the way. Finnick may be the likable, handsome guy, but he was being controlled by me the entire way."

Some of the jury members roll their eyes upon hearing Johanna's remarks.

"And now over to Foxface."

"Hi," Foxface says with a wave. "I purposely played the way I did, flying under the radar. My goal was to have no one notice me, so I wouldn't get voted out. And it worked, as I never got a vote against me. Now I hope you'll reward my strategy by voting _for_ me, because I think my strategy was the best of us three."

The jury members give no response to Foxface's statement.

"Now it is time for the jury to have their say. Jury members may ask a question or make a comment – say whatever you need to in order to help make your decision. Peeta, you're up first."

Peeta steps up in front of the players.

"Congratulations on making it so far," he tells them. "I just would like to know, from each of you: what was the biggest move you made in this game? Finnick, we'll start with you."

"My biggest move came back on Day 2 when I convinced Johanna to be my ally," Finnick replies. "Once we were together, we were inseparable. She was instrumental in helping me secure my place throughout the game. I give Johanna a lot of credit, she helped me a lot."

"What about you, Johanna?"

"Well, obviously it was getting Finnick to have sex with me!" Johanna exclaims. "After I did that, he was all mine, for me to do whatever I wanted with him for the rest of the game. He still doesn't realize it, but I played him the whole way. He was just being used by me, and he didn't know it."

"And how about you, Foxface?"

"You know, I really can't think of one," Foxface replies. "My goal was simply to avoid making any big moves and stay invisible from everybody else."

"Okay, thank you," Peeta states, going back to his seat.

"Next up, Rue."

Rue takes her spot in front of the three remaining contestants.

"Hi," she says. "I would like to congratulate you three on making it so far. My only question is, why did none of you help out Katniss and me when the Careers went after us?"

"We got fooled by the Careers," Finnick replies. "They sent mixed messages to both you and us. We regretted it happening, because that put us in a hole."

Johanna and Foxface do not have a comment, so Rue thanks Finnick and then sits down.

"Next up is Katniss."

"Hello," Katniss says. "Johanna, what is it about me that you don't like? I don't understand what I've done to you."

"Can't you see, brainless?" Johanna responds. "You've got everything I want. I have nothing. Of course I'm going to be jealous of you!"

"Okay. Finnick, I'm still surprised by the fact that you split off from the rest of us after the merge."

"I had reason to be concerned," Finnick replies. "I had a couple votes thrown at me, and it was definitely Thresh's intention to vote me out. That's why I had to go off on my own."

"Very well. Foxface, would you have supported me had I stayed in the game?"

"I would have," Foxface replies. "I tried to remain loyal to whoever I was with. Sometimes I had to go back and forth, that was just the nature of the game."

"Okay, thank you all."

Katniss returns to her seat.

"Coming up next is Glimmer."

Glimmer takes her spot in front of the contestants.

"I really don't have much to say," she states. "I know you all voted for me. I guess you really had no choice, so I can't really be mad about it. Thanks for playing."

"Okay," Caesar states. "On to Cato."

Cato walks up in front of the three and crosses his arms.

"Which of you thinks that they could beat me if this was a physical challenge?" he asks.

Finnick raises his hand. "I have experience," he replies. "I think you and I would compete very close against each other."

"I'd still beat you, but I like your bravery," Cato replies.

Cato then goes back to his seat.

"Enobaria is next."

Enobaria walks up in front of the players.

"Mason, you are the most miserable and annoying person I've ever had the misfortune of having to spend a month with!" she shouts. "If I ever become president of Panem, the first thing I do is get you imprisoned!"

Johanna laughs. "The chances of you becoming president of Panem are like the chances of me being friends with you – none!"

"Or the chances of you winning the game," Enobaria shoots back.

Some of the jury members laugh as Enobaria says this, going back to her seat.

"Finally, we have Clove."

Clove walks up to her spot.

"Who do you think is more deserving of Cato – me or Glimmer?" she demands.

Finnick laughs. "I don't know how to answer that. That's your argument to decide."

"Neither of you do!" Johanna shouts. "You both are spoiled brats who just whined over Cato the whole game! How annoying can you get?"

Clove simply crosses her arms angrily and goes back to her seat.

"Okay," Caesar states. "The jury has had their time to talk, now it is time to decide. Tonight, you are voting for a _winner_. It is time to vote, and Cato, you're up first."

The Capitol anthem "Horn of Plenty" plays as the players go to vote.

Cato goes to vote.

Clove goes to vote.

Enobaria goes to vote.

Glimmer goes to vote.

Katniss goes to vote.

Peeta goes to vote.

Rue goes to vote.

"I'll go get the votes."

Caesar walks over the voting booth and grabs the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, jury, thank you for a wonderful season of Survivor: Panem. I will see you at the Capitol for the reading of the votes."

* * *

It is several weeks later, at the Capitol. Finnick, Foxface and Johanna are on one side of the stage, with the jury on the other. All are dressed to the nines, save for Johanna, who is stark naked. Caesar walks onto the stage with the voting urn in his hands, to a loud cheer from thousands of people in the audience.

"Thank you, thank you! Word on the street says that this is the greatest Hunger Games ever!"

The crowd cheers loudly again.

"Let's get to it. There are seven votes. It takes four to win. For the final time, I will read the votes."

The audience quiets to a hush as Caesar prepares to read the votes. He pulls out the first vote.

"Finnick."

The crowd cheers loudly, with Finnick smiling.

"Finnick."

The fans let out another large cheer. Johanna simply scowls.

"Finnick. That's three votes Finnick."

The crowd cheers again, then quiets to a hush as Caesar prepares to pull out the next vote. He opens it up extremely slowly.

"The winner of Survivor: Panem… Finnick."

The audience explodes in celebration, and Finnick raises his arms in celebration. Immediately Annie Cresta runs out of the first row of the audience to embrace Finnick. The two share a nice, long hug, then Finnick kisses her on the lips. Johanna looks on with annoyance, while Foxface simply claps.

"Congratulations to our winner, Finnick Odair!" Caesar announces. "Coming up next, our live reunion with all the players in the game! We'll have the answers for your biggest questions. What is the truth behind Johanna and Finnick's romance? How did Annie respond to it? Did Johanna get pregnant? And will Cato propose to Glimmer? It's all coming up, on our live reunion show, so stay tuned!"

The Capitol anthem "Horn of Plenty" plays as Finnick celebrates his victory with Annie.

**Who voted for whom:**

Cato – Finnick

Clove – Finnick

Enobaria – Finnick

Glimmer – Finnick

Katniss – Finnick

Peeta – Finnick

Rue - Finnick


	14. Reunion

**Reunion**

Caesar attempts to calm down the wildly-cheering audience by motioning with his hand.

"Steady, steady!" he shouts. "It is time to begin our reunion, with all 18 of our contestants from this season!"

Caesar points over to a set of risers, which has 3 rows of 6 people each. The players who went farthest are sitting on the bottom, with those voted out first on the top. Finnick is seated on the far right, with Johanna sitting next to him.

"Congratulations again to our Victor, Finnick Odair!"

The crowd cheers once more for Finnick.

"Finnick, tell me, how did you manage to win this game? There were lots of times that the numbers were against you, but you found a way through."

"It's all because of Johanna," Finnick replies. "I give her all the credit in the world. She kept me going even during some difficult situations in the game."

"But the jury gave all the credit to you, as they all voted for you."

"Well, that's because Johanna took all the heat off me. She got everyone mad at her, so that she looked bad while I looked good."

"Was that a strategical move by you?"

"Yes, it was. I knew Johanna could take the heat while I could coast by. But she really played a great game as well, I can't stress that enough."

"Now, to what we've all been wondering about. You and Johanna made love out there…"

Johanna and Finnick both blush as Caesar says this.

"Johanna, are you pregnant?"

Johanna laughs. "Of course not, brainless! Packed in with our supplies was some protection, in case of situations like this. So we made sure to use protection so that wouldn't happen."

"Now, the other thing we have to wonder about – how does Annie feel about this?"

Caesar walks out into the first row of the audience to talk to Annie Cresta.

"Annie, how did you feel when you saw Finnick making love with Johanna?"

Annie blushes. "I know that Finnick truly loves me. He has done that many times in the past, against his own will. I don't hold it against him at all."

"Wow! Annie, you're very loving and supportive of Finnick!"

"I'm just so happy he won, so now we don't have to live in poverty."

Caesar then walks back onto the stage. "Okay, so what was with that showmance between you two, Finnick and Johanna? Any real feelings there?"

"No! None at all!" Johanna shouts.

Finnick laughs. "Of course Johanna has feelings for me, but she knows that I love Annie. So while we love each other in one particular way, ultimately my heart belongs to Annie."

The crowd gives a cheer upon hearing this.

"Okay, let's talk about our other romance, between Cato and Glimmer. Is this real?"

Cato immediately gets down on one knee in front of Glimmer.

"Glimmer, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Glimmer shouts.

Clove looks on with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"So, we've got these two star-crossed lovers, one from District 1, and one from District 2! Where do you two plan on living?"

"I'm going to 1," Cato replies.

"Of course, we know how Clove feels about this. What do you say to Clove?"

"I'm sorry, Clove, but I chose Glimmer," Cato states.

"Don't worry, I'll hold it against you for the rest of your life," Clove replies snarkily. "I'll never forgive you for it."

"Cold!" Caesar exclaims. "Now Clove, your alliance was in control of this game, until you turned on it by voting out Glimmer. Do you regret that?"

"There were four of us, and I made it to the top four, so no, I don't," Clove replies.

"I know that you, Enobaria, were not too pleased with that."

"I worked so hard to get back into the game," Enobaria states. "I took out the likable people in Peeta, Rue and Katniss and I was ready to take out Finnick too. But Clove screwed me over and took away my chances of winning the game."

"Rue, you in particular were stunned by that move."

"I still admire Enobaria," Rue replies. "She made a move to help herself get along, it was all part of the game. She didn't actually kill me."

"Peeta, you were definitely surprised as well."

"I couldn't believe it," Peeta states. "But that's the way this game goes sometimes, you can't predict what's going to happen."

"Now, Katniss, you were voted out when Johanna flipped on your alliance, not wanting to pick rocks."

"I should have figured Johanna would do that," Katniss responds. "Unfortunately for me, I didn't prepare for it, and that's why I got voted out."

"Now, I want to talk about the different strategies you guys used. Finnick, your strategy was to let Johanna take all the heat. As for you, Foxface, you totally flew under the radar the entire game."

"I thought it would work," Foxface replies. "It did, in a sense, that I never received a vote against me. But I also never received a vote _for_ me, because no one thought I was bold enough."

"Johanna, what was your strategy in particular?"

"Isn't it obvious, brainless?" Johanna responds. "I used Finnick the whole game to get what I wanted. But it turns out Finnick was using _me._ So I have to give him credit for that."

"I like how Johanna played, I really do," Finnick states. "Ultimately, though, her personality cost her a chance at getting any votes at the final Tribal Council."

"Indeed it did," Caesar states. "On to some of the surprises of the game. Brutus, you were shocked when Enobaria turned on you."

"I thought she would stick with me and force a tie," Brutus replies. "I never thought she would turn on me like that, but I should have expected it from a Career. She ended up making it a long way because of that."

"And as for you, Thresh, you were blindsided by the two immunity mockingjay pins."

"It was a surprise," Thresh states. "But I guess that's how it goes sometimes, the other guys just have too much firepower."

"Okay, really quickly now, through the rest of our contestants, starting with you, Marvel. Give us a sense of what this game meant to you."

"It was very enjoyable, of course until I got voted out," Marvel replies. "I enjoyed competing out here."

"Cashmere?"

"I didn't expect what Clove did to us," Cashmere responds. "Clove really fooled us."

"Gloss?"

"I agree with Cashmere," Gloss states. "We really got played by Clove."

"Wiress?"

"Johanna flipped in order to save herself from the purple rock," Wiress states. "And tick tock, that ended my game."

"Beetee?"

"You know, I'm really surprised to go so early," Beetee states. "I thought I had much more in me than that."

"And Mags."

"This game just isn't my thing," Mags states. "I don't think I'm the right fit for it at my age."

"Okay, then, we now have the announcement of who is the fan favorite of this season. Our four contenders are: Finnick, Glimmer, Foxface and Rue!"

The crowd cheers loudly, then waits for the announcement.

"Finnick, it is **not**you. Glimmer, you… are… **out.** And the winner is… Rue!"

The audience explodes in celebration.

"Congratulations, Rue, you will receive twice as much money as you would have received otherwise!"

"Thank you," Rue replies with a smile.

"And now… a final announcement. President Snow has decided to put an end to all Hunger Games, and replace them with Survivor seasons! There will be no more killing of innocent children! And all 18 of you will receive a large sum of money, to go back home and live a new life of wealth! Finnick, you of course will receive the most! Congratulations to all of you!"

The crowd explodes with excitement, and all the contestants congratulate each other with high fives and shaking hands.

"That is all for Survivor: Panem," Caesar states. "Congratulations again to Finnick Odair, our Victor!"

The Capitol anthem "Horn of Plenty" plays to close out the show.


End file.
